Akatsukittens
by The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard
Summary: The usual day for the Akatsuki. Just hang out in the base. Get turned into kittens, and sent to another universe. And then get given to this weirdo girl and her weirdo friends. It's not the usual? For the Akatsuki, yes. It is. Rated for language used! (Old as sin story)
1. Akatsukittens Appear!

Yes..this is done a lot but I couldn't resist.. Now please go easy on me 'cuz this is my first fanfic. I'll try my best!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would be chibi nekos! That way they could take over the world much easier!

Now go on, read!

* * *

><p>It was a regular day at the Akatsuki base. If regular means Deidara and Sasori arguing about art, Itachi torturing Tobi in the world of the Tsukiyomi because he ate his dango, Zetsu eating some dead carcass he found outside, Hidan watching as Tobi twitched furiously on the ground, and the rest of the Akatsuki watching T.V, then yeah. It's a pretty damn regular day! Pein, who was finally getting annoyed, was about to yell at them to shut the hell up, but was interupted when Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto busted through the wall."THE HELL?(un)"The entire Akatsuki, minus Tobi, yelled. Tsunade walked over holding a box."We would like to leave you these cookies as a peace offering."She said, placing the box on the ground. And as soon as they came, they left.<p>

"**What**."Zetsu said in unison.

"The."Pein said.

"Fuck."Hidan said.

"Was."Sasori said.

"That."Konan said.

"Un!"Deidara said. Tobi, who was no longer getting tortured, walked over and opened the box."Look sempai! There are really cookies in here!" He grabbed the box and handed two or three cookies to each member. Suprisingly, they _did _eat them."Sempai..Tobi feels weird.."Tobi said, beginning to get dizzy."What do you want me to do, un?" Suddenly, there was a poof and where Tobi used to stand was a black kitten with an orange lollipop face."_T-Tobi?_"Zetsu said, picking up the kitten. It meowed and nodded it's kittie head. The same thing happened to the rest of the Akatsuki. Then, the Konoha ninja returned."Wow..Naruto's plan actually worked.."Sakura said, slightly shocked. Naruto grinned."Alright, Naruto gather up the Akatsuki and put them in the box. Sakura, get ready to do the jutsu."Tsunade ordered."Hai." Naruto placed the now kittie-fied Akatsuki in the box and Tsunade and Sakura walked over and did several hand signs."See you soon, Akatsuki." Tsunade and Sakura did one last hand sign and a black hole appeared under the box, sucking it in.

The small, brown holding the kittens landed in a dark alley-way."What the fuck just happened?" Guess who. Kakuzu clawed his face, leaving three little cuts."Dumbass."

"You chose the wrong fucking time to start a fight with me Kakuzu.." Hidan jumped on Kakuzu and they began clawing each other back and forth. Tobi then walked over to Deidara."Sempai looks very cute as a kittie!"He said happily."Shut the hell up, un." Deidara then clawed Tobi's face, causing him to back into the corner of the box, whimpering."ENOUGH!"Pein yelled, causing Tobi to meep and Hidan and Kakuzu to cease their fighting."Alright..we have to find out where we are and how to get back to the base." Kisame's ear twitched slightly and he, being the tall kitten he was, managed to look over the edge of the box."Someone's coming." Before anyone could ask, the box got lifted up by a man with brown hair, which he held in a very short ponytail, and brown eyes."You guys are the perfect gift for my nieces."He said, carrying them somewhere. The Akatsuki had no idea that where they were being taken would change their lives forever.

Crysta's POV

I watched as the two vans containing my parents, grandparents, and several of my aunts and uncles left. While I sat home with my twin sister, they got to go on vacation for the summer. I walked back inside and my sister ran into me."Damn it Bryanna!"I yelled."Careful! You'll hurt them!"

"Okay, for one, _you _ran into _me_. And two, who's them?"

"I gotta pee so I can't explain so just read the note taped to the box I just dropped!"She said so quickly that I barely understood her. Bryanna then disappeared upstairs. Okay before I read it I guess I should tell you about me and my sister.

We both have brown eyes, brown hair, and both of us are 15. Her hair comes down to her mid-back. My hair is about two inches above my shoulders and has nearly invisible, still fading, red dye. I have three piercings on each ear and Bryanna has one on each ear.

I took the note off the box and read:

_Crysta and Bryanna,_

_Since you guys can't come, I convinced your mother to let you have these kittens I got you to keep you company._

_Love, Uncle Paul_

_P.S. Crysta, I know you'll like them because they are really strange._

I opened the box and saw ten weird-ass kittens. And hells yeah I liked 'em! I grabbed the box and ran upstairs. I then grabbed my phone and sent the following text message to some of my friends:

_Just got ten new kittehs get your lazy butts over here and help me name em_

I waited about ten minutes before Keira, Megan, and Dawn burst into my room. Just to let you know, they all have brown eyes.

Keira is 14. She has a boy's haircut, causing her to constantly be mistaken for a boy and her hair is brown. Even though she's a year younger than me, she's slightly taller than me.

Megan is also 14. Her hair is blonde and goes down to her shoulders. She's a few inches shorter than me

Dawn is 16. Her hair _was _blonde until she dyed it orange for a cosplay (1). We're about the same height. She has _five _piercings on each ear.

"Where. Are. The. Kittehs!" Keira loves kittens. I opened the box and showed them."Crysta! We know you love weird-ass shit, but that doesn't mean you can dye the cats!"Dawn scolded me."Don't blame me, they were like that when I got 'em." Bryanna then ran in."What I miss!"She said."We're about to name 'em."Megan told her."There are ten kittens and five of us so each of us get two."I explained. Keira immediately grabbed the red kitten and blonde kitten with some fur covering it's one eye. I took the silver one and the tan one that appeared to have stitches. Bryanna took the all black one and the one that was half black, half white. Dawn took the orange one with silver spots, that I swear look like piercings, and the blue one. Megan got the last two. One was black with an orange face and the other was blue that looked like it had gills on it's face."Okay..you are Killer."I said, pointing to the silver one. Can kittens grin? Well Killer just did."And you..are..Kuzu." I swear it looked like the other kittens were laughing."Stop laughing."Keira said, poking the blonde kitten's nose. It sneezed. And holy shizznit, it was adorable!"Aww..cute kitty that sneezes cutely deserves a cute name! I dub thee..Muffin." The other cats began laughing again and Muffin emoed in the emo corner."And you are..Scorpio." Scorpio then joined Muffin in the emo corner."Kisame.."Megan said pointing to the blue one."And Tobi!" Their kitty laughter ceased and they all stared at her."What?"

"Ignoring the fact that Megan was talking to kittens, I name you..Shadow.."Bryanna said, pointing to the black one."And Oreo!" It was Oreo's turn for the emo corner."Pein and Konan!"Dawn said pointing to the two kittens. Que the scared looking kitten stares."Alright, now that everyone has a name we gotta go get supplies."I told them. I heard two 'fines' and an 'alright'. Before going out the door I told the kittens,"Alright kitties. Before we depart for our insanely dangerous mission, I must lay down some rules." They all had 'WTF?' looks."One, if you gotta go, go in your box. Two, no making a mess in my room. And three, feel free to explore, but no outside. Dismissed." I left with the very confused and scared looking kittens sitting in the same spots they were in.'_Holy fish crap, I scared my own kittens_..'I thought as I got in Dawn's car.

Third Person POV

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING NAME IS MUFFIN, UN?"A very embarassed Deidara yelled."**At least you weren't named after a fucking cookie!**"Zetsu's dark half yelled."Tobi thinks we all have cute names!"

"Shut up Tobi, un!"

"Both of you shut up!"Pein yelled at the two kittens."Now..it doesn't matter what they named us, what matters is finding out how they know our names. All of us will search the room, looking for evidence of where we are." They all nodded and began searching the room. Konan went under the bed and spotted something that looked like a headband. She grabbed it with her kitty claws and pulled it out from under the bed."Are we in Takigakure?" Kakuzu ran over to her."Out of all the places we could've been sent to, why do we end up here!"Kakuzu said. Hidan then pulled another headband out from under the bed."Calm the fuck down. If we were in Takigakure, why the hell does this girl have a Sunagakure headband too?"He said to his partner. Pein then walked over."Well which is it, Takigakure or Sunagakure?"

Itachi jumped onto the bed and looked out the window above it."I think it's neither."He said."Then where the hell are we?" Itachi activated his Sharingan and continued looking."Wherever we are, it's no village I've ever seen. Plus, I haven't sensed any chakra since we arrived."

"I haven't either. We must be in another universe." There was then a loud crash, causing the Akatsuki to jump. All eyes then fell on Tobi, who was the one that caused the crash. He knocked over and broke a little glass container."Oops.."

"Tobi, you baka, un!" Deidara ran over and wrapped his legs around Tobi's neck."Suffocation, un!" Everyone else seemed to ignore what was happening to poor Tobi and stared at what fell out of the now broken case. What fell out? All of the Akatsuki's rings."I don't want a fucking stalker!"Hidan yelled.

* * *

><p>(1) Think REEEAAALLLYYY hard and try to figure out who she cosplayed as!<p>

End of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed and an update will be here in a flash! And I promise more randomness later on!


	2. What Just Happened?

Okay..I forgot to mention how long Dawn's hair is. It goes down to her waist.

Disclaimer:I own nuthin..

You know where to go.

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

By the time we got the supplies and put everything away, it was 7:07. Keira, Megan, and Dawn went home and Bryanna went upstairs, whining about her 'sore feet'."Kitties, food!"I called up the stairs. Ten hungry looking kittens came running. Killer and Kuzu looked like they were trying to push the other out of the way until Kuzu finally came tumbling down the steps and hitting his head on my foot."Ohh..are you okay Kuzu?"I said, picking him up. Now, call me crazy, but I swear he just _nodded _at me."Well you get to be carried like a prince kittie!"I said, placing him on my head. Call me crazy again, but Killer looks jealous."No special treatment fo' you."I said, walking into the kitchen with the other nine kitties still following. I placed him on the floor and filled up the big food bowl. Instead of eating, they stared at it. Oh sure. I spend all this money on supplies and food and they decide to stare at it? I don't think so!"Your choice kitties..eat it, starve, or pay me back the money I spent!"I said to them. And I swear, it looks like Kuzu just sat through ten hours of Nyan Cat after surviving a heart-attack. He was the first to start eating. But the others still sat with their 'Lets not eat, lets stare at it!' looks."Eat. Or Starve."I said with my deep, scary voice. They looked scared as hell. And they began eating as well.

-A Few Hours Later-

I looked at the neon green numbers on my alarm clock. 10:47. Suprisingly, I yawned. The ten kitties scattered around my room began yawning as well."Okay..before we fall asleep I want you guys to hear me sing." Some looked uninterested. Some looked curious. Yes, I did want to sing to my cats. Deal with it! So I grabbed my little, blue ipod and put it in the speaker docs. I clicked shuffle and waited for the song to start."Yes!"I said as _Skater Boy _started. That song is the song i'm best at when it comes to singing.

"_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk and she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her. She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of their friends stuck up their nose_

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya' later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough_

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to Earth_

_Five years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on T.V, guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya' later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now's he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya' later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now's he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl, but you missed out_

_Well, tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man this boy could see_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world?_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya' later boy"_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya' later boy"_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_." When the song ended, I paused the ipod before the next song could start. I turned around and faced the kittens. Even the ones that weren't interested now looked somewhat amazed."You should here me sing a duet with my sister." I yawned once again and flicked off the light."You kitties can sleep anywhere."I said, getting in bed. I felt the ten kitties join me in my bed before I fell asleep, having the weirdest dream ever.

_Crysta's Dream_

_I was laying in a big field that looked like it was caught in the crossfire of a war. My clothes were camouflage. I looked around and saw the Akatsuki all staring at me."You're okay, un!"Deidara said to me."What happened..?"I asked, clutching my head."He hit you pretty bad."Pein said."Who?" An explosion went off. I got up and looked over the tall pile of rocks we were hiding behind. I gasped. It was..it was..Justin Bieber and his army of Nyan Cats!"Summon the Tac Nayns! _(1)_"Hidan yelled. I stood up."Tac Nayns, assemble!"I called. Justin Bieber's Nyan Cats were gray, smiling, had poptarts for bodies, and shit rainbows. But our Tac Nayns were black, frowning, had waffles for bodies, had red eyes, and shit gray, colorless rainbows."Everyone, get on your Tac Nayn!"Konan ordered. Before I could get on mine, Sasuke appeared, happy as ever."I will help you in exchange for three tacos and a squirrel!"He said."NO, NOW GET OUGHTA MY DREAM!" I summoned the chakra I never knew I had and I had the first tail of the Kyuubi."Now die!" I bitch slapped him, sending him flying."PASTAAAAAAAA~_(2)_" He yelled as he flew towards the sun. I jumped on my Tac Nayn and the second tail appeared. I caught up with the others."You alright?"Zetsu asked in unison."Yeah, I just had to deal with something." Just then, Justin Bieber pulled a microphone out of his Nyan Cat's ear."Look out he's gonna attack!"Kakuzu yelled. He began singing 'Baby', sending blue soundwaves towards us."Crysta, counterattack!"Sasori yelled. I nodded and began singing Skater Boy, sending green soundwaves towards his. Eventually, I stopped to take a breath and that split-second I stopped is when his soundwaves began hurdling towards us again. I froze as a soundwave came hurdling towards me. All I remember was hearing Kakuzu yell lookout before getting blinded by a light and falling to the ground. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. JB was gone. The Nyan Cats fled. The Akatsuki were nowhere in sight. The Tac Nayns fled. All I saw were the Akatsuki's clothes. Then, kittens crawled out from under the clothes. My kittens. Yes. The kittens my uncle got me. I immediately grabbed the tan one."Kakuzu..you're..Kuzu..?"_

If there wasn't ten little kitties surrounding and laying on top of me, I would've shot upwards after that screwed up dream. I took whichever kittens that were laying on me and put them beside me so I could get up and stretch."Okay..if you want to help me wake my sister, follow me."I said getting up and walking towards my sister's room. All ten kitties followed."Here's the plan..some of you go lick her face!" They stared with their adorable, kittie 'WTF?' looks. I grabbed a random kitten, which happened to be Oreo, walked in my sister's room, and put him on Bryanna's face. He stared at me for a few seconds before licking her nose. Her eyes shot open and screamed slightly."Calm down! It was just Oreo!"I yelled at her."Ohh..I thought it was the taco stealing, Mexican Nyan Cat. Anyways what time is it?"

"Would like just the time or date and all?"

"Hmm..date and all."

"Forget again?"

"..Yes.."

"Well..it is 7:50, Thursday, June 30."

"YESS, ALMOST THE 4 OF JULY!" Yes, we _love _the 4 of July. Why? Because we get to see things blow up."Gather up the kitties and help me bathe 'em."I said grabbing Oreo."Fine.." We each carried five kittens to the bathroom."You hold 'em while I start the water."I said, handing her the five kittens in my hands. I stopped the water and grabbed Muffin."In ya' go!" As soon as he touched the water, he let out a screech noise and jumped on me, clinging for dear life. Bryanna began laughing. I tried pulling him off, but those damn claws of his refused to detach from my shirt. I then fell backwards. And my instincts told me to hug the kitten for no apparent reason. So I listened to the mysterious voice in my head and hugged the sock (3) and wet kitten.

**POOF!**

Bryanna'a laughter stopped. The blonde, wet kitten was gone. And was replaced with a blonde, wet _man._ I heard the voice again. It said push him forward, back into the tub. So I did. And I regret doing so. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued to his abs. Que the nosebleed and me fainting.

Bryanna's POV

If Keira were here, this would be a dream come true for her."I know you're hot as hell, but please make yourself decent.."I said, handing him the towel I grabbed."I'm decent, un." Holy shizznit, I now like Deidara a lot more. First, he is _way _hotter than I thought, and two, I think it's freakin' adorable how he really has a speech impediment!"So..the rest of the kittens..are the rest of the Akatsuki?"I asked. He nodded."Holy shazznat..I _have _to call Keira, Dawn, and Megan!"I said, leaving the half-naked, hawt Akatsuki member alone with the other kittens. I sent them a text saying:

_GET UR ASSES OVA HERE NOW!_

And they were over here in less than two minutes."WHO, WHAT, WHERE, WHEN, WHY AND HOW?"Dawn yelled, running in my room."Follow me." They followed. Keira fangirl shrieked."Why is there a hot, naked, Deidara cosplayer in your house?"She asked."He's real." She shrieked once again and glomped poor Deidara."Get her off of me, un!" It took both me and Dawn just to pull her off."CALM THYSELF!"Megan yelled at her. Keira pushed Megan out of her face and glanced at Dawn."I think we should turn the rest of the Akatsuki back to normal.."Dawn said with a pervy grin."No.."I began."Not until Crysta's awake!"

* * *

><p>(1) Opposite of Nyan Cat, for those who don't know.<p>

(2) Hetalia quote! XD

(3)Yes, I do mean sock.

Chaptah 2! Hope you peoples are enjoyin' so far. Also, see that little button? Yeah, the one that says _review_? Well..click it. Go on. You know you wanna!


	3. Wet Kittens? Or wet, naked, Akatsuki?

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto..

This chapter is a spoiler for those who don't know who Tobi is.

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

"But I want to see the Akatsuki naked.."I whined."Not. Until. Crysta. Is awake."Bryanna said with her deeper, and scarier voice. Why do these girls have those deep, scary voices anyway?"Go bring Crysta to her room while me and Keira find clothes for Deidara."Bryanna said, leading Deidara to their parent's room with Keira following."Megan, help me bring Crysta to her room."

"Just wake her up."

"How?"

"Say something to her that'll wake her up." I thought about it for a few seconds. And thought of something. So I walked over to her and said,"Crysta, if you wake up i'll give you my earrings that you want and the fifty dollars I owe you." She shot up and our heads collided."Owwie.."She said, clutching her forehead."Oww..damn it Crysta!"

"Don't yell..just gimme your earrings and my fifty dollars."

"No earrings..I only said that to get you up.."

"Ugh..just give me my fifty dollars then!" So I reached in my pocket and handed her the fifty dollars I happened to have. And I think she just put it in her bra."What? My cousin puts money in her bra, so I can too damn it!" I stared at her blankly."Dawn, if I recall, didn't you used to do that?"Megan asked. I shot her a glare that would make Naruto pee himself. She looked scared as someone who is staring at Orochimaru. Then Keira, Bryanna, and a fully clothed Deidara walked in."Okay.._now _we can turn them all back to normal."Bryanna said. I smirked and looked at the kittens sitting in the corner of the room, some looking very freaked out and the rest looking uninterested."Can you leave Tobi as a kitten, un?"Deidara asked. And of course, Megan was the first to reply."No no no no no!" She obviously likes Tobi. A _lot_."I think that since Crysta turned back Deidara I should turn back her favorite Akatsuki member!"Keira announced. She's obviously the Deidara fan here."No. Way."Crysta said with her scary voice."You'll just faint again.." Que Crysta blushing!"Listen, we each turn back two kittens. Or..Akatsuki. And since Crysta already turned one back to normal, she has to do another. Then I'll do two. Then Keira. Then Bryanna. Then Megan."I told them."Just don't faint again."I said, leaving the bathroom that was starting to get crowded.

Crysta's POV

I knew I was blushing again. And I knew I blushing even more as I thought about seeing another Akatsuki member naked. So I grabbed a towel and turned to the Akatsuki kitties."Okay..just take the towel from my hands 'cuz I know I won't be handing it to you."I said, picking up Kuzu. Or should I say Kakuzu? Anyways, it's now obvious who i'm a fan of. He just stared at me blankly. So dipped him in the water and hugged him.

**Poof!**

No kittie. Yes Kakuzu. And of course I stared before he took the towel from my hand. He made himself decent and left without a word. I got up and looked in the mirror. My face was a bright red. And to prevent myself from fainting, I splashed cold water on myself. So I left to go get Dawn."Dawn, your turn. Just dunk them in the bath water and hug 'em."I said, going downstairs. The grin she had I know will scare whoever she's hugging.

Dawn's POV

When they saw the grin I had, some looked very scared."Don't worry, I'm only going to stare." That scared them even more. Now, you're probably expecting me to grab Pein. Well I _didn't_. I grabbed _Hidan _first."You. Are first." Can a kitten have a pervy grin? If not, this kitten still did.

Wet kittie? Check. Hug? Check.

**Poof!**

Hot, wet, and naked Akatsuki member in my arms? _Check_."Yeah..it's pretty obvious.."I said."What's so fucking obvious?"

"That you must have the best abs in the whole Akatsuki." And I know he did. He left with a smirk on his face..and without a towel. My four friends screamed and Kakuzu yelled at him to get a towel. And of course Hidan argued."When I turn you back, make Hidan put on a towel."I said, picking up Pein. He nodded. So I repeated the checklist I just did and I now had the leader of the Akatsuki in my arms. _Naked_. And Konan didn't look happy."Can you let go?" I immediately released him. He made himself decent, went downstairs with a another towel in his hands, and ordered Hidan to put it on. So I went downstairs and saw my four friends turning various shades of red and a pissed off Hidan."Keira. Your turn to see naked Akatsuki."

Keira's POV

I was both happy and mad. I'm happy 'cause I get to see naked Akatsuki. I'm mad 'cause I didn't get to turn Deidara back to normal. So I grabbed Sasori, dunked him in the water, and hugged him.

**Poof!**

I could get used to this. I really could."Can you please let me go?"He asked. He did say please. So I let go of him and handed him a towel."Thank you."He said, going downstaris."Okay..who's next?" The kitties just glanced at each other. Then, the black kitten known as Itachi walked over."Itachi it is." So I repeated the process and I now had Itachi in my arms. Yes he's _hot _but Deidara is still my favorite."Here's a towel.."I said, handing him a towel."Hn." Was his reply before going downstairs. I followed."Bryanna, you're next."I said, sitting on the couch next to Deidara.

Bryanna's POV

I went upstairs and stared at the four remaining kittens. Unless I want to feel Megan's wrath, leave Tobi a kitten for now. I'm still deciding whether to turn back Kisame or Konan after Zetsu. I'll decide after I turn Zetsu back. So I dunked Zetsu in the water, and hugged him.

**Poof!**

Naked Zetsu in my arms. I looked away and grabbed a towel. But when I looked again I couldn't look away."Can I have the towel? **You pervy girl.**"

"If you were a teenage girl and saw a naked, fictional man in your bathroom, wouldn't you stare?"I said, handing him the towel. He looked at me like I was insane."Just..go downstairs or something.." So he went downstairs."Okay..Kisame you're next." Repeat the process.

**Poof!**

Have a naked, fictional character in my arms.'_I feel like the luckiest girl alive.._'I thought. And the same thing happened. I couldn't stop staring."So do I get a towel or do I have to go downstairs without one?"He asked."N-no.."I said, giving him a towel. I then went downstairs with Kisame following."You know where to go Megan."

Megan's POV

Okay..everyone but Tobi and Konan were downstairs. I guess that's who i'm hugging. So upstairs I went."Tobi's first."I said to the remaining kittens. I picked Tobi up and stared for a few seconds. It was like a staring contest.

_Blink._

I lost. Back to what I was doing. Dunk. Hug.

**Poof!**

Wet, naked Tobi in my arms. Weird..he still has his mask."Thank you for turning Tobi back to normal nice lady!"He yelled, hugging me back. Okay..since he was hugging me naked, I could feel a certain _thing _against me. Holy shazznat."Your welcome Tobi..now could you let me go.." He let go and stared at me."Doesn't the nice lady want to hug Tobi?" Yes, Tobi is my favorite from the Akatsuki, but Madara is really starting to annoy me right now."I do..but not when you're naked." I handed him a towel."What does Tobi do with this?"

Damn it Madara!

"Um..wrap it around your waist to cover your..yeah.." He messed with the towel for a bit before finally getting it to stay in place. And he skipped downstairs."Your turn Konan." Dunk. Hug.

**Poof!**

Wet, naked Konan in my arms. I went in the bathroom closet and got a longer towel for Konan. She _does _have to be around nine men so she _has_to cover up. I gave her the towel and went downstairs. She came down as well soon after. And I had a feeling that life is going to be _way_ different now.

* * *

><p>No, life will not be different. It's going to change dramatically! Well, see ya' peoples next chapter!<p> 


	4. Video Games and More Psychos

*Checks the date* Holy fish crap I haven't updated in over a week..I SORRY..

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto, would I be here?

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

It's that awkward moment where you, your sister, and your three friends are sitting in a room with the Akatsuki, who are half naked."Can I leave?"I asked, breaking the silence. If I waited any longer, the awkward silence would've given us another JB."We need to ask you some questions first."Pein said."Right.."

"First of all, where are we?"

"Plymouth, Pennsylvania."Bryanna said. They stared at her like she was a mental patient."A state."Megan said. Still clueless."In the United States of America."

"In North America."

"On the world."

"On _Earth_."

"In the Solar System."

"YOU'RE IN THE FUCKING UNIVERSE!"Dawn yelled, getting very annoyed."Moving on..how do you know who we are?"Pein asked."In this world, you guys don't exist. You are part of an anime called _Naruto_. And when an anime like Naruto becomes popular, people sell things that are similar to the items in that anime. The headbands and the rings, for example."I explained. Now I was the one recieving weird stares."And don't forget to mention how people make fanart and fanflashes."Keira added."The hell are those, un?" I smiled and looked at Bryanna."I'll get the laptop."Bryanna said, going back upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later, with my black laptop in her hands. She handed it to me and I quickly typed in Youtube. I then looked up the video _Akatsuki Sailor Song _(1)."Watch this and you'll understand a fanflash."I said, handing Deidara the laptop. The rest of the Akatsuki came over to watch it as well. And holy crap, their 'WTF?' faces were hilarious!"Why did they make it so i'm singing the girl's part?"Itachi asked, being the only one without a 'WTF?' face."That's what people do. They make up weird-ass shit."Dawn said. When the video ended, Hidan began laughing."What. The fuck. Was that!"

"We're not really sure. We just found it one day while on Youtube."Megan told him."If that's a fanflash, I don't think I want to know what fanart is.."Sasori said. Bryanna smiled and disappeared upstairs once again. Please don't bring mydrawings, please don't bring my drawings.."Here's some fanart _Crysta _drew." The world hates me."Bryanna, put them back!"I yelled, trying to take them from her. But before I could grab them, Deidara beat me to it. All the Akatsuki and my three friends came over to see the drawings."_Neko Drawings_."Keira read off the cover of the sketchpad. I wanted to kill myself. And if I remembered right, the first page of the notebook should be a drawing of Neko Sasori.

According to Sasori's 'WTF?' face, i'm right. Hidan laughed even harder. When Sasori glared at me, I hid behind Dawn. Why did I hide behind her? Dawn and I have known each other for the past seven years and she can get very protective when needed. And I nearly had a heart-attack when they went to the next drawing. Here's some hints of who it was: Hidan stops laughing. He tries to kill me but earns himself a kick to the manhood by Dawn. Any ideas?"That's enough of looking at her drawings. Bryanna, put them back."Dawn said, taking the sketchpad from Deidara and handing it to Bryanna."Follow me if you are without clothes!"I said, going up the steps. Nine ninja followed. And as soon as I reached the top step..I fell. I heard several chuckles."You guys are just jealous that you aren't special enough to fall going _up _the steps!"I yelled. They all stared at me like I was insane. Wait, I am.

So I got back up, lead them to my parents' room, handed the boys some of my dad's clothes, handed Konan some of my mom's clothes, and lead her to my bedroom to put them on. I then sat on the railing at the steps and slid down..bad idea since I haven't perfected my landing. I fell off flat on my face. And of course, those watching laughed."WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE ME TO A GAME ON THE PS3!"I yelled/commanded."Okay Dawn lets go."I said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the living room."What, I didn't say anything!"

"But since I am insane, I gained the ability to see the future and I saw you, raising your hand 30 seconds after I said it."

"Holy fish crap your right..I planned on raising my hand.."

"Really? I only guessed that." So we opened the mini-closet my living has that's full of games and picked the sacred game..._Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2_!"You're on.."Dawn said as I turned it on. I clicked some buttons and we're now on character select."Lets be Akatsuki members."Dawn suggested."Okay..I choose Kakuzu."

"Then I choose Hidan."

"Oh god.."Keira said, walking in the room with Megan,Bryanna, and Deidara following."What the hell are they talking about, hm?"Deidara asked."Ya' know how we said people make things when an anime gets all popular?"Keira started. He nodded."Well this is one of those things..a game. You choose your character and then fight until the other character's health bar is at zero. All of the Akatsuki are an example of who some of the characters are." He stared at her for a few seconds before looking at the screen."When I win, i'll teach you and everyone else how to play."I said. Dawn shot me a glare."Just watch, i'm so gonna beat your ass."She said."Don't get too confident or you _will _lose."

"Wanna bet who's gonna win?"

"Fine. Loser has to pay the winner twenty dollars."

"You are _so _on." And just as the game began loading, the rest of the Akatsuki were back downstairs. Before they could ask, Keira explained the whole thing over again."My bet's on Crysta!"Megan yelled."Damn straight!"I yelled. I recieved some awkward stares."Nahh..if Dawn's playing as Hidan, then she's gonna win."My _sister _said."Some sister you are.."

"Well if she's playing it as me then of course she's gonna win."Hidan said. I glared at him."I will chain you to a wall, cut out your intestines, cut out your heart and use it for my own needs.."I said with my deep voice. That sent him to the corner, freaked out."Crysta's gonnna win."Keira said."I agree with her, hm."Deidara said, pointing to Keira. And the game began.

Dawn, being sort of better than me at the game, started before I got a chance."Let me attack you damn it!"I yelled."No way dude."She said with her Jake-like voice(2). I was pissed. I _hate _losing, no matter what it is. Finally, I got a chance to fight back."Now you let me attack you!"Dawn yelled."NEVER! FIRE STYLE: SEARING MIGRAINE!"I yelled. Why did I yell out a jutsu? 'Cuz whenever we play this game, we yell out what jutsu we use."Now fear the threads of doom.."I said. Kakuzu looked at me oddly. I looked at him oddly right back."Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!"Dawn repeated as I whooped her ass. And a few minutes later, I won."Holy taco stealing bumblebee monkeys, I JUST FUCKING LOST!"Dawn yelled. I held out my hand."Twenty dollars please."

"Umm..I only had the fifty dollars I already gave you..which you have in your possession."

"Don't think I'll forget about this..'cuz I won't." When my phone got a message, the entire Akatsuki jumped. I snickered and checked the message. It said:

_Crysta, this is Aeryonna. We are gonna be back very soon. See ya' when we get there._

"HOLY..SHNATWAZZ.." Yes, I was so glad that I invented _another _word. Megan came up with _shazznat_ and Bryanna came up wit _shizznit_. Aeryonna is another one of my best friends. Her and her younger sister, Alexa, were on vacation in New York. No, not for the summer. They left around May and planned on coming back during the summer."What, what's going on!"Megan exclaimed."Aeryonna..and Alexa..are coming back from New York.." Here are their reactions in order: Bryanna and Megan high fived, Keira smiled, and Dawn said 'Sweet'."Not another psychotic.."Sasori said. I grinned."Why thank you."I said."I called you a psychotic, and you're thanking me?"

"Yes, yes I am." The doorbell rang, causing the Akatsuki to jump again."Jeez, do you guys jump at everything unfamiliar, YOU'RE FRICKIN NINJAS."I yelled as I went to open the front door. After I opened it, there, standing in front of me, were two more members of our psycho group.

Aeryonna is 16. She has dark brown hair, but dyed blonde under the rest of it, so the blonde can only be seen when her hair's up in a ponytail or something and her eyes are hazel. Aeryonna is a least half a foot taller than me. Alexa is 14. She also has dark brown hair, but she used _pink _dye in her bangs and her eyes are also hazel. She's a little shorter than Kiera."Waka.."I started."Laka."The girl I now _know _is Aeryonna finished."WHO JUST SAID THE SECURITY CHECK PASSWORD?"Bryanna and Megan yelled in unison, running to the door. Yes, to make sure it's really us and not some dude in disguise, one person says 'Waka' and the other says 'Laka'."Just makin' sure this is really Aeryonna. AND IT ISSSSSS."I said, hugging Aeryonna and Alexa."I wish your parents let you come, I missed my group of psychos!"Aeryonna said, hugging back. Dawn then walked in."Ahem.._your_ group?"

"I mean _your _group Dawn.." Yes, Dawn, the girl here who cosplayed as Pein, _is _the leader of our group of psychos. Meaning she's the most serious."Okay..now follow me.."I said, releasing the two from the hug of death. They followed me to the living room and when they saw the Akatsuki..two members faced the glomp of doom."Umm..who wants toast?"

* * *

><p>(1)If you haven't seen it, PLEEEAAASSSE FIND IT ON YOUTUBE AND WATCH IT.<p>

(2)For those who don't know, it's a talking dog from a show called _Adventure Time_.

YAYYY, UPDATE! I would've updated sooner but school got in the way and I now am full of ideas for _this _fanfic, and have ideas for _other _fanfics.. So watch out for other fanfics. Now review or you ain't gettin no toast!


	5. Toast, Autumn, and the idea

Disclaimer:Insert Disclaimer here

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

After getting Aeryonna and Alexa off of the poor, unexpecting Akatsuki members, Tobi ran into the kitchen and began yelling about toast."Crysta-chaaaaan! Tobi wants toast like you saaaaaiiiiid!"

"Shut uuuuuuup! Or your not getting aaaaanyyyyy!"I yelled back, walking into the kitchen."MAKE EVERYONE, INCLUDING THE NINJA, TOAST!"Megan yelled."YOU'RE RIGHT IN THE OTHER ROOM, YA' DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD HEARING PROBLEMS?"

"OH YEAH..BUT I'M NOT COMPLETELY DEAF YET!"

"IF YOU DON'T STOP FUCKING YELLING THEN WE'RE ALL GONNA HAVE FUCKING HEARING PROBLEMS!"A very irritated Dawn yelled."SORRY.." I turned around and saw that Tobi had backed into the corner and blocked his ears. He finally noticed we were done yelling and stood up."You are very loud Crysta-chan.."

"I know Tobi, I know." And even though Dawn said to quit yelling, Megan started again."PEIN AND KONAN DON'T WANT TOAST!"

"OKAY!"

"STOP YELLING OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF!" Okay..that was yelled by Dawn _and _Hidan. Weird, isn't it? So making all this toast took at least 10 minutes or longer."THE TOAST..is done."I yelled then said in a regular tone. I took all of the toast, put it on a big plate, and carried it to the living room. And apparently, while the toast was being made, the Akatsuki were being taught how to play Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Zetsu and Itachi were currently facing each other. Zetsu was playing as Sasuke and Itachi was playing as himself..and Itachi was winning."**Damn it, damn it, damn it! **How is he playing so good? **He was probably using his damn Sharingan..**" And not five minutes later, Itachi won."**Damn it!**" Either I'm crazy or Itachi has a really small, nearly invisible smile. HOLY CRAP IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD.."I got the toast!"I said, not wanting to freak everyone out."So what I miss?"I asked, handing everyone their toast."We taught everyone how to play Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 and they all faced someone."Aeryonna said, taking her toast. And since everyone was eating in silence, I got out my ipod, that was apparently in my pocket, and began listening.

Bryanna's POV

"Gay baby was born.."I said, breaking the silence. I recieved some awkward stares."Damn it..one JB was bad enough.."Keira said."Who the fuck is this JB guy?"Hidan asked."You. DO NOT. WANNA KNOW."

"Yes..I FUCKING DO."

"Just show him..he'll know he regrets asking afterwards.."Dawn said."Fine.. Follow me if you don't know who JB is, and want to know!" About half of the Akatsuki followed me to the computer room. So I typed in Youtube and looked up his song 'Baby'..and left the room. And a few minutes later, the scared looking Akatsuki members left as well."Regret asking?"I asked, looking at Hidan."HELL..FUCKING..YES.."

"I think I'm scarred for life.."Kisame said. The others nodded in agreement."OH..MAH GAWD, THERE IS A FIRE DOWN THE STREET."Alexa yelled. I rushed to the front porch where everyone else was and gasped. It was my friend Autumn's house. I haven't been talking to her because she dropped my ipod, but that's not important right now. I immediately grabbed my phone and dialed 911."Pick up, pick up..finally! My friend's house is on fire! The address is 126 Asylum Boulevard(1)."

"Should we help, yeah?"Deidara asked. Alexa shook her head."If someone saw you guys you'd be busted." We then heard coughing from behind the house. I was the first to get there and saw Autumn sitting on the ground, coughing like hell. I ran over to her and helped her up."Bryanna?"

"No it's your gaurdian angel, yes it's Bryanna!"

"I thought you _were_ my gaurdian angel?" I laughed slightly."I'm..sorry that I dropped your ipod.."

"Eh, it's alright. The screen looks much cooler when it's cracked."

"So can you explain what happened?"The officer asked her. I seriously had to force myself from rolling my eyes. Her house caught on fire you asshat!"Well..my mom was straightening her hair and she got mad at my dad and threw the straightener on the floor and it burst into flames I think.. I don't remember what _exactly _happened." After Autumn explained to the officers what happened, they told her that her parents didn't make it, but she didn't seem to care since they adopted her and were somewhat abusive."You can stay with us."Crysta said, patting her back."Thanks."

"Now..can you keep a secret?" She nodded. We then led her inside where Aeryonna and Alexa told the Akatsuki to wait. I then explained to her about what happened to us with the Akatsuki."So wait..they're the _real _Akatsuki?"

"What is that, the fifth time she asked?"Sasori asked."The sixth."Alexa told him."YES. THEY. ARE REAL. AND BEFORE YOU GO FANGIRL ON THEM, GO TAKE A SHOWER."Dawn..commanded?"It's my house and I say who does and doesn't take a shower!"Crysta yelled."Okay then. Can Autumn take a shower like Dawn said?"I asked."..Yeah.." Autumn laughed slightly before running upstairs. And a few minutes later, she was back downstairs. Now I'll tell you about her.

Autumn's 17. She dyed her shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair dark blue and her eyes are an orange-like color. She is _tall_. She's probably like 2 inches shorter than Kisame.

"Soo..Autumn..are you insane?"Dawn asked her. I laughed at the look she gave Dawn."Uhh..define insane.."

"Good enough.. I am proud to welcome you to the Insane Organization."

"Can you insane bitches ever act fucking sane!"Hidan yelled.

"Sorry, but that ain't fuckin' possible."

Crysta's POV

Okay..the greatest idea I have _ever _had just whacked me upside the head."The greatest idea I have _ever _had just whacked me upside the head.."I said."What!"Aeryonna, Alexa, Megan, and Keira yelled in unison."We..should take a vacation..to Florida.." Everyone stared at me for a few minutes. I simply grinned.

* * *

><p>(1)My friend thought of that. XD<p>

I FINALLY finished introducing all the OCs. Now..review or Autumn will sneak into your house and drop your ipod (or phone) on the sidewalk!


	6. The road trip begins!

Disclaimer:Dun own Naruto..

* * *

><p>Bryanna's POV<p>

"Yeah..that's a good idea!"I said excitedly, looking at Dawn. It's Dawn's group so it's up to her where her psycho's go."We can go."Dawn said. Everyone, excluding the Akatsuki, exclaimed,"Yes!"

"But how are we going to get _everyone _there? My car can't fit eighteen people." Crysta looked down in dissappointment."Autumn..you have a car right?"I asked. Crysta picked her head up and looked at Autumn."Yeah! I have my parents' van!"She exclaimed."How many seats does it have?"

"We would be able to fit like nine or ten people."

"Big van..but that'll work!"

"Okay..if you people don't wanna miss the 4th of July by the time we get there, get any crap you'll need and bring it to the cars!"Crysta ordered. Dawn gave her a weird look. And everyone, but Dawn and the Akatsuki, ran to wherever they need to go to gather their stuff.

Dawn's POV

For the first time ever, my group of psychos listened to someone other than me."So Dawn..do you mind explaining where we're supposed to be going?"Pein asked."I'll show you. Come here."I said, leading him to the computers. I pulled up a map of the U.S."Pennsylvania, where we are now, is here. And Florida, where we want to be, is there."I said, showing him the two locations."It's a long way."

"Yeah, but it's decided that we're going. And leaving you guys here is not an option so you're coming too." He nodded."Glad you understand. Now I have to go start the car." I walked outside and tried to open the front door to my car. It was locked."No big deal. Just gotta unlock it."I said to myself, searching my pockets for the keys. No keys. I looked through the window and gasped. For the first time ever, I locked my keys _inside_ the car. And I doubt everyone wants to waste time trying to get them out. I ran back inside and ran right upstairs to Crysta's room."What's wrong?"She asked, still packing clothes and such."I..locked my keys.._inside_..the car.." She dropped whatever was in her hands, grabbed my shoulders, and stared at me straight in the eye."WHAT!" Bryanna then ran in."What, what's wrong! What's going on!"

"DAWN..LOCKED HER KEYS..INSIDE THE CAR.."

"WHAT!"

"CALM DOWN!"I ordered. Crysta let go of my shoulders and jumped back."Listen..Autumn's car fits _at least_ nine people right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then..some of us will have to sit on an Akatsuki member's laps."

"Well..I don't know Dawn.."

"That or no Florida."

"THAT!"

"Good. Now go finish packing, I'll explain to the Akatsuki and Autumn what we're doing." The two nodded and continued packing. I went back downstairs and saw Pein explaining to the Akatsuki about our trip."Pein could I explain something?"I asked when he finished."Okay.."

"Alright..since something happened, some of you will have someone on your lap during the ride."

"Fuck no!"Hidan yelled."No insane bitch is sitting on my lap!"

"I was going to suggest _I _sit on _your _lap since I'm the sanest." He said nothing."Anyone else want to say something?"

"I do,"Sasori started."If it's about who's sitting on your lap, I don't know yet."

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to say that I just don't want Crysta on my lap."

"Okay then."

"No one wants that insane bitch on their lap.."Hidan muttered."You want Crysta on your lap instead?" He shut up again."Thought so." I then walked back outside where Autumn was starting her car. She saw me and came out of her van, which _was _kinda big."Something wrong Dawn?"She asked."I..accidentally locked my keys inside my car so we're gonna have to try and fit everyone in your car."

"That's fine. But I don't now how we're gonna get everyone in."

"Well some of us will have to sit on an Akatsuki member's lap. How many seats are there?"

"There's the driver, the passenger, and we could probably fit maybe eight more people in the remaining seats. And each person in the remaining seats will probably have someone on their lap so we should have enough room. "

"That's good." I then walked over to the remains of Autumn's house. There was _still _some officers there."Excuse me?"The one asked me."Yeah?"

"We went through the rubble and discovered some items that survived the fire. Could give them to the girl that lived here?"

"Um..sure." I took the box and went through it. There were some clothes, some cosplay things, and an ipod."You're lucky the officers found some surviving items."I said to Autumn as I handed her the box."Thank GOD!"She yelled as she took the box and went through it.

~ONE HOUR LATER~

"Everyone got everything?"

"YEP!"They all yelled in unison."Okay then, here's the seating arrangements: Autumn's obviously driving, Kisame gets the passenger seat, I'm on Hidan's lap, Alexa is on Sasori's lap, Aeryonna is on Itachi's lap, Megan is on Tobi's lap, Bryanna is on Zetsu's lap, Keira on Deidara's lap, and Crysta on Kakuzu's lap. And if there isn't enough room, Konan, you'll have to sit on Pein's lap." Everyone nodded and got in their seats. And Konan _did_ end up on Pein's lap."Poor Kakuzu is stuck with the insanest bitch.."Hidan said, looking back at them. I looked back at them as well. O..MJ..they look frickin' perfect together!"I don't think insanest is a word."

"Eh..no one gives a shit."

~TIME SKIP TO MIDNIGHT OR SOMETHING~

Autumn couldn't keep herself awake so we took a quick stop, I got in the driver's seat, and she went on Kisame's lap and immediately fell asleep. And call me crazy, but Hidan _almost_ looked upset when I got off his lap, but I'm probably catching insanity from my group or something. And ya' know what else? Me, and the male members of the Akatsuki were the only ones awake. Yes, even Konan fell asleep. After driving for another half hour or so, I finally found the hotel we've been looking for."Finally.."I said, stopping the car. Everyone who was asleep, but Crysta and Autumn, woke up."We in Florida yet..?"Bryanna asked, still half asleep."No, I found the hotel."

"Well I just hope we get there before 4th of July.." When I got out of the car, I noticed how Kakuzu was carrying Crysta."Look at Kakuzu and Crysta.."I whispered to Keira. She looked at the two and snickered."Look at Kisame and Autumn.." I snickered as well."We _have _to get them together."

"Well we'll figure it out tomorrow, I'm too fluckin' tired to get people together.." When we got inside, I almost screamed. There was six bedrooms, each having two beds, four pull out couches, four bathrooms, and four T.V's. "This place is fucking huge!"Me and Hidan said in unison. We stared at each other for a few seconds before looking in the opposite direction."Yeah, how much did it cost?"Kakuzu asked, looking at me."Umm..I'm gonna go put my stuff away!"I said, running into one of the bedrooms.

Megan's POV

I laughed at how Dawn just ran into a random room."How much. Did it cost?" I stopped laughing and hid behind Tobi. Why? Because he was the closest person to hide behind."Protect me Tobi!"

"Tobi will protect you Megan-chan!" I'm doomed..

~TEN MINUTES LATER~

Suprisingly, we all survived those ten minutes, and Dawn finally emerged from her room."Okay..who's sleeping where?"Alexa asked her."Lets see..twelve beds..and four pull out couches. Two people in a bed. Two people on a pull out couch."Dawn explained."Who's sleeping with who?"Aeryonna asked."You and Itachi, Alexa and Sasori, Autumn and Kisame, Keira and Deidara, Bryanna and Zetsu, Crysta and Kakuzu, Megan and Tobi, Pein and Konan, and Hidan and me." I nearly stopped breathing when she said I was sleeping with Tobi."YAAYY! Tobi gets to spend the night with Megan-chan!" Once again, I'm doomed..

* * *

><p>Don't say that Megan, you know it's your dream come true! *Laughs maniacally* *Clears throat* Sorry about that..just review or something..<p> 


	7. The Evil Word 'Like'

Don't ya' love quick updates? I do, so I'm updating quickly!

Disclaimer:Dun own Naruto..

* * *

><p>~THE NEXT MORNING~<p>

Crysta's POV

You know how some people latch onto whatever is near them when they're sleeping? I'm one of those people. And there was something _right _nextto me. So yeah..I hugged the warm thing next to me. But that _thing _wasn't a _thing_. It was a _he_. And that _he_ was Kakuzu. And holy shit, I nearly screamed. But I didn't. I simply fell off the bed after releasing him. And the 'thud' probably woke the others. I got up and ran into the nearest room, which was the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw the blush that had run across my face. I opened the bathroom door and checked to see if anyone else was awake. Just Autumn who just ran into me as soon as I opened the door. She was blushing as well."Let me guess..wake up in a bed next to your favorite Akatsuki member?"

"Yeah..you too?" I nodded. We then heard a crash and my sister yelling"DAMN IT STEVE!"

Bryanna's POV

I was rudely awakened by the alarm clock. I grabbed it and threw it across the room."DAMN IT STEVE!"I yelled. But I then realized this wasn't my room. It was the hotel room. And that wasn't Steve. It was the alarm clock in the hotel room. I turned around, hoping I didn't wake Zetsu with my yelling."What was that? **And who the hell is Steve?**" Apparently, I did wake him up."Umm..me and my sister call our alarm clocks Kevin and Steve..and I forgot we're at the hotel.." Zetsu's white half snickered."**You're insane.**"His black half said. I snickered too.

Dawn's POV

As soon as I woke up, I had to keep myself from screaming. Hidan. Was _shirtless_. I calmly got up, got some clothes from my bag, went into the bathroom, locked the door and began changing. When I finished, I noticed how Hidan wasn't in the bed anymore. Just then, someone whispered in my ear,"I'm gonna kill you.." I screamed and fell forward. I then heard Hidan's laughter."Hidan you asshole!"I yelled, getting back up. The ass must've hid behind the door while I was changing."Oh come on! I was just messing around."He said, still smiling. I felt a small blush run across my face.

Megan's POV

I'm suprised I fell asleep at all after what happened last night. I thought for sure I would be up all night or I would fall asleep and get murdered.

~FLASHBACK~

_As soon as I got in the room, I collapsed on the bed. I was three seconds away from falling asleep when the door was shut. I shot up and saw Tobi."Oh hi Tobi.."I said, still drowsy."Megan-chan?"_

_"Yeah..?"_

_"Do you know who Tobi really is?" That woke me up."Um..n-no.."_

_"Don't lie to me."Said a darker voice."Okay okay! I do!" He locked the door. I went from my comfortable position on the bed to an uncomfortable position pinned against the wall."Alright Megan..keep my identity a secret and you'll live. Tell anyone, I __will__ kill you. Understand?" I nodded my head."Good."He said, releasing me."Goodnight Megan-chan!"He said with his Tobi voice and curling up on the bed. I layed on the edge of the bed, not thinking I'll be falling asleep._

~FLASHBACK OVER~

Yeah, wasn't my night wonderful? So I carefully got out of bed, got some clothes, and changed in the bathroom. When I finished I quietly walked over to the door and tried to open it. Right it's locked.. So I unlocked it and _then _left. When I got to the living room, Dawn, Crysta, Autumn, Bryanna, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Hidan were already there and were watching T.V."Watcha doing?"I asked, sitting next to Crysta."Watching T.V, waiting for everyone else to wake up." I nodded and ended up watching T.V too. We waited another fifteen minutes before everyone else was awake.

Crysta's POV

After everyone came into the living room, Dawn got up and stretched."Alright, we should get ready to leave."She said."Why so early?"Aeryonna asked."Do you guys wanna wait and spend your 4th of July driving to Florida or do you wanna leave and get to Florida _before _the 4th of July?" Everyone said,"LEAVE." in unison. So everyone gathered up their stuff, grabbed something to eat during the drive, and got in the car. Bored, I got out my ipod. But before I put the earbuds in, the same little voice from when I turned Deidara into a human was yelling at me to ask Kakuzu if he wanted to listen to my ipod too. And once again, I listened to the little voice."You wanna listen too? It kills boredom."I asked, handing Kakuzu an earbud."Sure. It's better than sitting here and doing nothing for hours." So I turned on shuffle and the song 'Your Love is My Drug' by Kesha came on. And I knew a tiny, little blush snuck across my face.

Alexa's POV

Oh..my god..it's the end of the world. Why? Because I've known Crysta long enough to learn that she _never _lets _anyone _touch her ipod, let alone listen to it."Aeryonna..I have seen a sign..that either we're all gonna die..or we're all gonna fall in love.."

"What?"

"Look at Crysta." She did and her eyes widened."So what? Her and Kakuzu are listening to her ipod thing."Sasori said."Believe me, if you knew Crysta, you would be freaking out right now."Aeryonna told him."Why would we be freaking out?"Itachi asked."Because, Crysta _never..ever.._lets _anyone _touch or listen to her ipod."I said to him."There's two possibilities. She's finally went insane completely and we're all gonna die. Or..she _likes _Kakuzu and we're all gonna fall in love as well."

"I think it's the second option."

"Who are you and what have you done with Aeryonna!" She stared at me for a few minutes."Waka.." She sighed and finished the phrase."Laka."

"Okay..just making sure.."

Keira's POV

I was bored as hell. I put my ipod in my bag and the bags are in the trunk so I have nothing to do."Keira." I looked over at Dawn and replied,"Yeah?"

"Look. At Crysta. And Kakuzu." I looked at the two and my eyes widened."What's wrong, hm?"Deidara asked, noticing my shock."Crysta is letting someone listen to her ipod.." He gave me a confused look."She _never _lets anyone touch or listen to her ipod.."

"She's been like that for the whole seven years I've known her. Never letting anyone near her music."Dawn said."So what. That must mean the bitch likes Kakuzu."Hidan said. Both Dawn and I stared at him.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Dawn's POV

Now _I _was bored as hell. But no matter how bored I was, I was still thinking if Crysta really did _like _Kakuzu."You still thinking if Crysta really does _like _Kakuzu?"Keira asked."What are you, a mind reader?"

"No. Just a guess."

"Well I am."

"So what? Alexa might _like _Sasori, Autumn might _like _Kisame...you might _like _Hidan.."

"I DO NOT!" My outburst caused everyone to stare at me.

* * *

><p>LE GASP! THE LOVE IS STARTING TO BLOSSOM!<p>

What's gonna happen? I'm sure you reviewers have an idea though..*Grins* REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE POCKY!


	8. Dawn's Night with Hidan

Disclaimer:Dun own Naruto..or Cheetos..

* * *

><p>~TWO DAYS LATER~<p>

Dawn's POV

I looked at the digital clock above the radio as I drove. 12:47. No wonder why Autumn was starting to fall asleep. Now _I _was driving, _Autumn _was asleep on Kisame's lap, and _Hidan _got disappointed again. And yes, we _have _been driving for almost two days straight. Why? Because people are lazy asses and won't build any hotels around here! And you know what else? _Everyone_ but me was asleep. And we're still another day from Florida."You bored too?" I jumped slightly. Apparently, Hidan was awake too."Yeah. Driving isn't the best activity. You have to keep going without falling asleep until you stop. And I ain't pulling over so I can sleep cuz then we'll all like like homeless people who live in a car." He chuckled."So how long 'till we finally get to fucking Florida?"

"Still a little less than a fucking day.."

"I'm starting to think that this wasn't the best fuckin' idea ever.."

"It wasn't the best, but.."

"But what?"

"Florida _is_ a good place to be at. The beaches are beautiful and they're a good place to hang around at the 4th of July."

"You and the others have been talking about this damn 4th of July a lot. What the hell is it?"

"Well..it's also known as Independence Day. People celebrate it by setting off fireworks, having festivals, and things like that. We celebrate it because it's the day the U.S, or the place we live, gained it's idependence Britian, another country."

"Wow.." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice."Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Very.." An awkward silence went by the next few minutes."Gay baby was born."

"Why do you guys keep fucking say that?"

"People say that whenever an awkward silence comes upon them."

"Then there's a shitload of gay babies in my world.." I laughed slightly. Hidan then looked out the window."What?"I asked, trying to find what he was looking at."I think I see a building.." I then saw what he was seeing. I _wish _it was a hotel, but is was a gas station. Better than running out of gas and getting stuck on the highway. I pulled up and stopped. Suprisingly, no one woke up. Both me and Hidan got out of the car and stretched."Damn it..thought it was a hotel.."He said."Yeah, but at least we got to stop after endless driving."

"Yeah..that's true.." I hooked up the gas pump to the car and walked inside to pay for it, with Hidan following."Hey you got enough money so we get a bag of chips or whatever? I'm fucking starving.."He asked as I handed the cashier the money."Yeah. Grab a bag of Cheetos or something for me too while I get us some slushies. You want cherry or blue rasberry?"

"Whatever you're getting I guess." I shrugged and I took two cups from the stack and filled them each with half of each flavor. As I payed for our stuff, I noticed the teenage girl that was the cashier looking at us strangely."Are you two looking for a hotel?"

"Hell. Fucking yes."Hidan and I said in unison."Well just keep driving down the road and you'll find one not too far from here."

"Finally!" Again, in unison."Thanks."I said to her."No prob." So we went back outside and I unhooked the gas pump from the car."Here."I said, giving Hidan his slushie."Stir it 'till it turns purple and it'll taste really good." He did as I said and took a sip."It is good." I sipped mine too."Well come on, lets find that hotel."I said, getting back in the car."That chick better not of lied to us or I'm gonna rip off her fucking head.."Hidan said as I began driving down the road once again."Hey Hidan, I just noticed something."

"Hm?"

"Where's your Jashinist pendant?" He looked at his neck."Oh shit..oh shit! I must've lost in when I was sent to this fucking world!" He looked very pissed off."Hidan, under your seat is my bag. Reach into the side pocket." He reached down and pulled out _my _Jashinist pendant."I got it when I was twelve, but I haven't been wearing very much. You can have it since you lost yours."

"You believe in Jashin?" I nodded."I'm the only in my group of friends who does." He put in on."Thanks.." Now..call me insane, but if you look really hard, you can see that Hidan has a nearly invisible blush."I-I think I see the hotel that girl was talking about.." I stopped the car once again."Yep, deffinately a hotel. Alright, if you're a dude and are asleep, wake up."I said, not expecting them to wake up. But the universe wanted to prove my expectation wrong. All of the males that were asleep _did _wake up."What the hell Dawn.."Sasori said, sounding irritated."I found a hotel. Get your lazy asses up and carry whoever's on your lap inside." Suprisingly, no one denied. They just carried the girl on their lap inside. As I walked towards the hotel, I was then picked up bridal style like everyone else was carried. I looked up and saw that Hidan was the one carrying me."Hidan, what are you.."

"Everyone else got to carry someone. So I do too." Yes, he did say that, but I know he really meant 'Everyone else got _carried by_ someone. So _you_ do too'. There was that faint blush again. And I knew I had one too. When we got into the hotel, we saw that it was similar to the first one, but this didn't have as many T.V's or bathrooms. But there was the same amount as beds and pull out couches. So everyone ended up sleeping with someone again. And of course I was with Hidan. As soon as we got to our bed, we were asleep in an instant.

* * *

><p>AHH! THE FLUFFINESS IT BUURRRNNNSS! *Rubs the burning sensation away* Wow..three updates in one day..HOLY CRAP..Review or you ain't getting Fritos!..I am most likely to update again tomorrow or something, so see you then..*Leaves room with Fritos in hand*<p> 


	9. We're in Florida! And Crysta has a Plan!

I've been updating a lot lately..

Disclaimer:Dun own Naruto..

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

It's the weird moment when you wake up in a bed next to your favorite Akatsuki member even though you don't remember leaving your car. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that it's the 4th of July and we're not in Florida yet! I was so pissed that I forgot to leave the room when I was changing."We better be in Florida by tonight or I'm gonna be pissed.."I said to myself. I looked at the clock. I calmed down a little when I saw that it was 7:04. If we leave soon we should get there before tonight. I went into the living room where I saw Dawn and Hidan watching Family Guy and eating waffles."Hey Dawn. Hey Hidan."

"Hey (bitch)." They have GOT to stop saying things in unison! Except that Hidan said bitch and Dawn didn't.."Crysta, if you want, there's some extra waffles in the kitchen."Dawn said, pointing to the kitchen I never knew about."This hotel has a kitchen?"

"Apparently, yeah." I shrugged and went into the mysterious, secret kitchen to get some waffles."Messed up hotel.."I said, taking some waffles and going back into the living room to watch T.V.

~TEN MINUTES LATER~

Finally, everyone else was awake. After they all ate some leftover waffles, I got up and said,"Can we go now? I wanna get to Florida before the fireworks start!"

"Crysta's right. We should get going. Everyone go gather up your stuff."Dawn said. I went upstairs, grabbed by bags, and brought them down to the car. But I then remembered that I put my ipod on the night stand."Bryanna, can you my bags in the car? I gotta get my ipod."I asked."Sure. Just be quick." I nodded and ran as fast as I could. When I got upstairs I didn't find my ipod. And holy crap I panicked. That thing was my only way to sanity!"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"I repeated as I tore the room apart looking for it. I ran back downstairs to see if it was in my bag when I ran into someone and fell on top of them. And that _someone_ was Kakuzu."Sorry Kakuzu! I was looking for my ipod and I can't find it!"I said getting off of him. He then put something in my hand."What's.." I looked and saw my little, blue ipod with the earbuds wrapped around it."It was on the floor so I thought I would give it to you."Kakuzu said."Thank you Kakuzu, you're a life saver! This thing is my only grip on sanity!"I said, hugging him. I then realized what I was doing and released him."Sorry..I get a little weird when it comes to my music.." Okay..I know I'm insane, but I do _not _hallucinate. So then that nearly invisible blush Kakuzu has _is _there."Crysta, Kakuzu lets go! Or we're leaving without you!"My sister yelled."Coming!"I yelled back, running outside with Kakuzu following. I then picked up a piece of paper that was on the ground, took a pencil that just happened to be in my pocket, and wrote something down. When we got in the car, I handed the paper to Autumn."What's this?"

"That's the address for my family's house in Florida. That's where we'll be staying."

"Alright." And so, the boring car ride starts once again. Once again, to kill boredom, I got out my ipod and handed one of the earbuds to Kakuzu.

Keira's POV

Bored as hell again.."Deidara, can you see if my bag's under the seat?"

"Sure, hm." He reached down and pulled out my bag."This one yours?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I took it from him and pulled out my ipod. Finally, no more boredom!"You wanna listen too?"I asked, handing Deidara an earbud."Sure, hm." We put in the earbuds and I turned on shuffle. The song 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga came on.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Autumn's POV

Everyone but me and Kisame were listening to an ipod. And driving was boring damn it! It was already 2:17, and we _still _weren't there. I really wanted to headdesk right now but I couldn't since I was driving and there was no desk."Crysta."I said, trying to get her attention. She didn't answer."Crysta!" Still no answer."Crysta answer or I'll drop your ipod out the window!" She finally paused the ipod."Yeah?"

"Are any of these houses up ahead yours?" She looked out the window."Yeah!"

"Which one?"

"The big one that's near that beach." Holy crap that house _is _big..

Dawn's POV

I paused my ipod, which was right in the middle of the song 'Immortal' by Adema, and turned it off and put it in my pocket."We here?"I asked Crysta."Yep. I welcome you all to our new home until we leave Florida."

"Finally.."

"If you are listening to an ipod, please turn it off. We have arrived at out destination!" Everyone with an ipod turned it off and put it away."Yes, and before the 4th of July began!"Bryanna said."It was a long drive but it was worth it!"I said, getting out of the car and grabbing my stuff. Everyone else grabbed their stuff and we went inside. Holy shit this place is _huge_.."Damn..this is huge!"Megan said. Why does everyone keep saying that.."How did you afford this?"Aeryonna asked."Please don't ask.."Crysta replied."Just go upstairs and pick a bedroom."

Bryanna's POV

I immediately ran upstairs and into my old bedroom. Yep, still the same and untouched. I threw my bag onto the bed. I then got on my hands and knees and reached my hand under the bed, looking for something. I got a hold of something and pulled it out. Yep, just the thing I was looking for."Drawings?"Someone behind me said. I jumped and turned around and saw Zetsu."Yeah..I drew them about a year ago, when I was last in Florida."

"**It better not be screwed up fanart like your sister drew..**"

"No, it's not." I opened the notebook to the first page, which was a drawing of Zetsu. I felt a small blush sneak across my face."That's pretty good. **Almost exact.**"

"Thanks.." Me and Zetsu spent the next few minutes looking at my drawings. Just then, before we got a chance to look at the last one, Crysta ran in the room."Bryanna, we're going to the beach to swim, you wanna come?"She asked."Sure. Zetsu, you coming?"

"Sure. **I guess.**"

"You guys go on. I'll be there in a minute." They both nodded. Crysta ran back downstairs and Zetsu phased through the floor. I went through my back for a few minutes, looking for by swimsuit. I didn't find it, I found a bikini."I am _so_ gonna murder Crysta.."I said, knowing she switched them. It was that or don't swim. I chose that. So I put it on, grabbed a towel, and went downstairs. I saw that _all _the girls had a bikini on. Even Konan. I also saw Crysta giggling."Where are the guys?"I asked."Upstairs, changing I guess."Aeryonna replied."Yeah, I gave them some of dad's swimming clothes."Crysta said."Why did you switch my swimsuit with _this_!"

"All part of my plan.." OH GOD..whenever she has a plan it is _not_ good! All but Konan looked freaked out."WHAT..IS..YOUR..PLAN.."Alexa yelled/asked."To get everyone together of course.."

"WHAT!"_Everyone _yelled in unison. I was about to run back upstairs, but nine, half naked, hawt, Akatsuki men were coming down the steps.

* * *

><p>YAAYY, THEY'RE FINALLY IN FLORIDA! AND LE GASP..CRYSTA'S TRYING TO GET EVERYONE TOGETHER! HOLY CRAP..<p>

What's gonna happen! Will her plan succeed? Probably!


	10. The 4th of July's Finally Here!

Is it bad that I'm updating so quickly?

Disclaimer:Dun own Naruto..

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

I think my heart skipped a beat.. Did Crysta just say she's going to get us all together with someone! And my heart skipped a beat again when I saw that the rest of the Akatsuki were coming downstairs. And oh god they were hot.."HOT NAKED MEN.."Alexa yelled, blushing heavily and getting a nosebleed. Every girl here was eyeing their favorite Akatsuki. Konan was eyeing Pein. When the guys saw what was going on, half of them stared right back. I think I saw some of them get nosebleeds as well."Can..we go?"Aeryonna asked, using her towel to wipe her nosebleed."Yeah.."Crysta said, blushing just as much as everyone else. I wiped my bloody nose and followed everyone else as we began walking to the beach.

Aeryonna's POV

"Why are we walking?"I asked Crysta."'Cuz the beach ain't too far from here."

"Okay.. What the hell is with this plan of yours!" She grinned."All will be explained later on." I sighed."Sometimes I regret becoming your friend.."

"But if you weren't my friend, you wouldn't have seen the Akatsuki half naked or be at Florida right now."

"Point taken.." I then just thought of something. I walked over to Dawn."Dawn, what if someone finds out about the Akatsuki?"

Dawn's POV

Oh shit, I never thought of that!"If anyone asks about your appearance, just say you're cosplaying!"I announced. Tobi raised his hand."Yes Tobi?"

"What's cosplaying?" I facepalmed."It's when you dress up like an anime character.."

"Okay then!" After walking for about another five minutes, we finally reached the beach.

Autumn's POV

Okay..for some reason I have a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen."What's wrong Autumn?"Bryanna asked."Nothing.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure.."

"Okay..then come on." I just noticed how I stopped walking right in the middle of the road. I decided to ignore the mysterious bad feeling. I was one of the few people in our psycho group that _didn't _swim. Pein, Konan, and Sasori weren't swimming either. Even though I tried to ignore this bad feeling, it wouldn't allow me to go swimming. I was so zoned out, wondering about the bad feeling, that I didn't even notice Crysta and Bryanna walk up to me."Autumn?"Bryanna said, snapping her fingers in my face."Huh? Oh..yeah Bryanna?"

"Why aren't you swimming? You _love _to swim." Shit she's right..but I didn't want to tell her about the bad feeling."Uhh.."

"Is the ocean too open for you or something?"Crysta asked."No, she's been to the ocean before."

"Then she just needs a little shove.." Before I could ask, the two grabbed my arms and began pulling me towards the water."No, I just don't wanna swim right now!" I tried pulling myself out of their grip, but they had a _strong _grip on me. They finally got me to the water and they threw me in, head first. I pulled myself up and gasped for air."See? You're fine!"Bryanna said, swimming next to me. She _was _right. I guess this bad feeling is nothing."Fine, I'll swim for a little while.."

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

A _little while _turned into a _few hours_. And during those few hours, Pein and Konan finally got in the water as well and I had forgotten completely about the mysterious bad feeling. Crysta began splashing and getting rough earlier, so all of us began splashing and shoving each other under for a few seconds. I snuck behind Crysta and splashed her. She turned around and immediately figured out I did it."You're gonna get it.." She took a deep breath and disappeared underwater. A few seconds later, I was pulled under. And since I wasn't expecting it, I gasped, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. I had breathed in a mouthful of water. Everything went dark.

Crysta's POV

I resurfaced, expecting Autumn to follow and then push me under, but she never came back up."Autumn?"I called."Very funny Autumn! Now knock it off, you're freaking me out!" Bryanna swam over to me."What's happening?"

"Autumn won't resurface.." Her eyes widened."Autumn!"She called."Oh god..oh god..oh god.."

"What's going on?"Dawn asked, coming over to us."FIND AUTUMN!"Bryanna yelled, diving under. She immediately resurfaced."Damn it..I don't have goggles.."She said, rubbing her eyes. Everyone else must've heard the fear in Bryanna's yell because everyone was diving under and coming back up a few seconds later. Megan then looked around."Hey..is there an Akatsuki member missing too?"She asked."Sasori never got in."Keira told her."No, someone else.." I looked around and didn't see Kisame."Where's Kisame?"I asked. Everyone looked around."He's on the beach."Itachi said, pointing to the shore."I think he's got Autumn!"Alexa exclaimed, going back to shore. Everyone followed. He _did _in fact find Autumn, but she was unconscious."She's not breathing."He said. My heart nearly stopped. I began running back to the house, ignoring whoever was calling my name. The phrase _'It's my fault..' _repeated in my head.

Third Person POV

"Crysta!"Bryanna called to her as she ran off. She was about to go after her, when Dawn grabbed her wrist."Leave her."She said."But.." She gave Bryanna her 'Do-as-I-say-or-I'll-kick-your-ass' look. They looked back at Autumn. Kisame was giving her CPR, but she still wasn't waking up. Finally, after almost ten minutes, she began coughing up water.

Autumn's POV

My chest was burning like the fiery pits of hell. My sight was slightly blurred when I opened my eyes. When my vision cleared, I looked up and saw Kisame, who, I swear just muttered 'Thank god'. And after a few seconds, something in my head clicked and told me '_You_ drowned, but _he_ saved you'. We just sat there. Staring each other in the eye. Finally, after at least thirty seconds of staring, I sat up and hugged him. During that moment I seriously felt like crying, but I managed to force the tears back. You know how in movies something happens, the girl hugs the guy, she releases him and they kiss? It felt like one of those moments. I released him from my 'thank you' hug. Who can guess what happened next? If you were thinking 'He kissed her'..you were right.

Bryanna's POV

I seriously felt happy. Autumn is alive and now has a boyfriend. And during her kiss, some fireworks went off in the distance. Feels like one of those cheesy movie scenes, huh? I then remembered Crysta. I was about to go get her, but I was whacked upside the head with a better idea."Kakuzu go get Crysta, tell her Autumn's okay."I said to him."What, why me?"

"Because she might listen to _you_." I lied. I knew she would listen to me or Dawn. I mentally laughed maniacally."Just go get her." He sighed in defeat."Fine.." When I was _sure_ he was far enough, I laughed manically _out loud_, but in a good way. Dawn walked over to me."You do realize that _you_ or _I_ could've gotten Crysta. You might've just started another problem by sending Kakuzu."She said."I could be starting another problem.._or_..another couple.."

Crysta's POV

I was sitting on my bed, head buried in my knees. My head shot upwards when I heard the front door open and close. I slid off my bed and crawled over to my bedroom door, opening slightly. I peered outside and saw Kakuzu coming up the steps. Not wanting to talk with _anyone_, I closed the door and locked it. And I would've stayed hidden, but the damn door made a huge ass click noise when I locked it. I crawled back onto my bed and hid my face in my knees again. I heard the doorknob getting shaken."Open the door Crysta."Kakuzu said from behind the door."No.." I heard him sigh."Quit acting like a frustrated five-year old."

"I'm not..I'm acting like an upset fifteen-year old.."

"Open the door.."

"No!" My head shot upwards again after I heard the door slam against the wall. Kakuzu had managed to kick the door open. I simply buried my face in my knees once again. I felt the bed shift and someone sit by my side. It was obviously Kakuzu."Go ahead, say it, Autumn's dead.."I said."Then I would be lying." I looked up at him."What?"

"I would be lying if I said she's dead."

"She's..alive?"

"Yeah. You didn't drown her, you're not a murderer, you didn't kill anybody." I snickered and sat up."So are you going to stay in here all night or come out and wach the fireworks?"

"Watch fireworks." We got up, went downstairs, and left to get back to the beach. As soon as I got back, I saw Autumn, ran over to her and hugged her."I'm _SO _sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? Your plan to get us together with someone is beginning."

"What are you.." She looked back at Kisame then me again."You mean you.."

"Yes."

"And Kisame.."

"Yes! Leader-sama even said it's alright!" I stared at her for a few seconds before began laughing.

Keira's POV

The fireworks were just starting and they were already awesome! I looked down at the little pouch in my hands. There was a little voice in my head screaming,_'JUST ASK DAMN IT! IT AIN'T THAT HARD!' _And the little voice was right. So I got up and walked over to Deidara."Hey Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?" I handed him the pouch. He opened it."Where'd you get all this clay, hm?"

"I..brought it with me when we were walking here earlier..and I was wondering..do you think you could make one of those clay birds? We can get on it and fly up to get a better view of the fireworks..and you set off some small ones to make your own fireworks." He had a light pink blush."Sure Keira, hm." He shaped the clay into a hawk and enlarged it."Get on." I starting climbing onto the bird, when my foot slipped. Deidara immediately grabbed my wrist and helped me on."You alright, hm?"

"Yeah.." When the bird took flight, I got scared and wrapped my arms around Deidara's chest and buried my face in his shoulder. He chuckled."First time flying, hm?"

"Hells yes, and it's scary!"

"Don't worry, hm. I'll make sure you're fine." We finally stopped. I looked and the view we had was _amazing_. But I did the wrong thing and looked down. We were _high_ up."Oh my god!"

"It's alright Keira, hm. We're fine." He made several smaller birds and they flew off. When hey were far enough, they went off."Art _is _a bang." I said, loosening my grip. He looked at me."Finally, someone who understands the true meaning of art! Hm!" I rested my head on his shoulder. After about seven minutes I began to get drowsy. And eventually, I somehow fell asleep.

* * *

><p>HOLY LONG CHAPTER BATMAN.. I think it's the longest so far! I'm not sure though.. Review!<p> 


	11. The Box and Part 2 of Crysta's Plan

Disclaimer:Dun own Naruto..

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

We were at the beach, watching fireworks, for at least two hours. We decided to go back to the house after a huge ass firework went off, causing almost everyone to almost shit themselves. Right now, Keira was asleep, Alexa got involved with Deidara and Sasori's argument about art, Aeryonna vanished upstairs after Itachi, Hidan and Dawn are playing Call of Duty Black Ops, me and Bryanna are going through the house, finding things, Kisame, Autumn, and Kakuzu are watching watching the soon-to-be couple play Black Ops, Tobi and Megan watched Sasori, Deidara, and Alexa argue, Pein and Konan locked themselves in my parents' room, and Zetsu is probably phasing through walls to stalk me and Bryanna.

So Bryanna and I were currently in my room, going through one of the two closets."Find anything thst's actually interesting?"I said, standing on a stool to reach one of the higher shelves. Damn shelves are too high up.."No.."

"Nothing on the shelves either. Just stuffed animals." I stepped off the stool, allowing Bryanna to get on and look."I think I see a box.."She said, reaching farther into the closet."I can't reach it, you try." I got back on the stool and looked in the direction she was just reaching in."How did I not notice that?" Bryanna shrugged."Just see if you can grab it." I reached and just barely grabbed the edge of the box. I forgot to grab to other end when I pulled it off the shelf and I fell off the stool."Oww damn it!" Bryanna laughed. I _would _glare at her, but my glare ain't as scary as Dawn's. I'm the one with the scary _voice_."Okay..laughter moment over.. Now what's written on the side?"Bryanna said, finishing her laughter. I sat up and on the side of the box, written with a black sharpie, were the words:

_**Our Old Crap From Our Otaku Days**_

_**DUN OPEN TILL WE'RE 15..or something..**_

After thinking for a few minutes, I realized it was the time capsule box me, Bryanna, Dawn, Megan, Autumn, Aeryonna, Alexa, and Keira put together when we were around ten-years old. At least five years ago. Bryanna and I took it here to our house in Florida so no one would open it early, but forgot about it when we stopped going to Florida about a year and a half ago."Oh yeah..I remember this! We made that when we were total otakus!"Bryanna said, taking the box. The opening was taped down with duct tape."Well..we're fifteen..wanna go get everyone and open it?"I asked."Oh HELLZ yeah!" So we got everyone, besides Pein and Konan who were _still _in our parents' room, and got ready to open it. Bryanna ran too fast, tripped on the flat surface known as the floor, landed on Keira, and woke her up."Dawn you open it, you're the leader of our psycho organization."Alexa said."Fine.." She pulled out a little pocket knife, that I never knew she had, and cut off the tape."What does otaku mean Megan-chan?"..Do I really have to say who it was?"Well Tobi..an otaku is..Aeryonna, you're the smartest, _you _explain." Aeryonna sighed."You seriously can't remember?"She asked."Uhh.."

"Never mind. Tobi, an otaku is a Japanese term for people who have obsessive interests with things that are usually anime or manga related." Everyone, including me, stared."What? I'm not allowed to sound like a smart-ass?"She said, smiling."Damn smart people.."I muttered as I opened the box. Alexa immediately grabbed the little, green photobook."_Sexy No Jutsu Akatsuki Cosplay._"She read off the cover. That got the Akatsuki curious."Why is _Sexy No Jutsu _written?"Itachi asked."Well, we were _girls _who were cosplaying as _boys _so we decided to say we were cosplaying as the Akatsuki while using Sexy No Jutsu."Aeryonna explained. Alexa placed the picture book on the table and opened to the first page. Each page had several pictures of each of us when we were around ten. And the first page had pictures of Dawn cosplaying as Hidan."Who's fucking cosplaying as me?"Hidan asked, not recognizing her."It's Dawn. When we were younger, her hair was as short as yours."Keira explained. She was right. Her hair _was _as short as Hidan's when she was that age. Hidan looked at Dawn. She just grinned. The next page was me cosplaying as Kakuzu."Who's cosplaying as me then?"Kakuzu asked. I remained silent. I get a little embarassed in situations like this. I looked at Bryanna."I remember."She said. I mouthed to her,'_You wouldn't_'. She mouthed back,'_I would_'. I shook my head."It was Crysta." If this was anime, I would be in the _actual_ emo corner."She had really long hair, hm."Deidara said, pointing to the picture of me without the mask or hood on. I sunk into the corner of the room."Yeah, you did, didn't you _Kazy_?"Autumn said, using my old nickname."I thought you _swore_ to _never _use that nickname again.."I said with my scary voice, getting up, and staring her right in the eyes."I'm just messing around..Kaaaaazyyyyy!" I was starting to get pissed off."Yeah..Autumn, you forgot about how she got pissed whenever you called her that, didn't you?"Dawn said to Autumn. Her eyes widened. Dawn grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back and Autumn ran behind Kisame."What's the matter?"Kisame asked."Never be around her when she's mad.."She said to him."Dawn let me go.."I said with my deeper voice."You're deeper voice don't scare me."

"Damn it!"

"Ya' see, Crysta has.."Dawn started, looking at Kisame."Anger issues."

"If that's how you wanna say it..and she's not the person to be around when pissed off."

"Alright, alright, now let me go damn it!"

"Not until I'm sure you're no longer a danger to the people in this room." I sighed and fell limp, causing her to drop me."Oww.."I said, rubbing the side of my head."You're fine now Autumn."Dawn said. Autumn shook her head."Nah, I feel safer here.." I sat up and saw a very freaked out Akatsuki."How often does this happen?"Sasori asked Alexa."Every time she's pissed off." I stood up."Where did that nickname come from in the first place?"Kakuzu asked."Can I tell him?"Megan asked. I nodded and sat back in the corner."Well, Autumn always said that she was a 'female, brown eyed version of you' a few years ago and the nickname just annoyed Crysta to no end." He looked _really _confused."Get out of the corner, we're done looking at pictures of you."Aeryonna said, turning the page in the little book. I stood up once again and saw pictures of Autumn cosplaying as Kisame. There really wasn't much a difference in her looks from then and now. She _still _had blue hair. Whenever the dye began wearing off, she would just dye it again."You look cute when you're cosplaying."Kisame said to Autumn. She rested her head on his shoulder."I'm glad someone besides the girls think so. When we went to places in our cosplays, _I _was the one getting weird looks, just adding to the weird looks I already get."She said in a sad tone."Why would you get weird looks?"

"Because I have strange colored eyes and try to be myself, which is different from what other people would call _normal_." Dawn, Alexa, Autumn and I are constantly doing weird things that make us different from other people, like dying our hair weird colors for example. Alexa is always getting different haircuts and putting pink dye in different places. I'm always dying my hair a different color when the color I had wears off and wear weird colored contacts sometimes. Autumn always dyes her hair blue and sometimes wears weird colored contacts too. Dawn might wear her cosplay in public and act like it's nothing out of the ordinary."You _are _normal. Being yourself is normal." Autumn smiled."Thank you Kisa-san."

So we continued to look through the pictures. The pictures in order were: Alexa as Sasori, Aeryonna as Itachi, Keira as Deidara, Megan as Tobi, and Bryanna as Zetsu. The very last page had pictures of us partnered together according to whoever we cosplayed as. We closed the picture book and pulled out the next things..our plushies."That. Is fucking stalkerish."Hidan said as Dawn pulled out her plushie of him."No, it's fucking fan-tardish."She replied. Everyone had a plushie of their favorite member."Yeah, that's not creepy at all."Sasori said sarcastically as Alexa pulled out her Sasori plushie."No, it's not."

Now, remember my plan to get everyone together with someone? Part two just popped into my head. I had an evil grin."She's grinning..DAWN, SHE'S GRINNING!"Bryanna yelled."WHAT IS YOUR PLAN THIS TIME!"Megan yelled."Crysta..tell the plan.._now_.."Dawn ordered."No plan.."I lied."I just wanna play 7 Minutes In Heaven." Everyone had a scared expression.

* * *

><p>Holy crap, part two of Crysta's plan is 7 Minutes In Heaven! LE GASP..again. If you wanna know what happens, wait till next chapter, which'll be here quickly! Review!<p> 


	12. 7 Minutes In Heaven and Horror Movies

Disclaimer:Dun own Naruto..or Paranormal Activity 2..or The Grudge 2..

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

Either my hearing is _really _fucked up, or I just heard Crysta say she wants to play 7 Minutes In Heaven."You're kidding.."I said. She shook her head with that evil grin still stuck to her face."Me and Kisa-san aren't playing!"Autumn said, hugging her new boyfriend. I got an idea and grinned as well."Alright..we'll play.."

"WHAT!"All but Crysta yelled."But.." Crysta's grin disappeared."Only if _you _play." Now _she _had a scared expression."HA! Your plan backfired!"Megan said, pointing to her."You guys gonna play?"I asked the Akatsuki. They all glanced at each other before nodding."Autumn, Kisame, you two are already together so you don't have to play." They sighed in relief. I grabbed a piece of paper, ripped it into seven pieces, and handed a piece to each Akatsuki member that was playing."Someone get a bowl or something."I said. Bryanna ran into the kitchen and came back with a green bowl."Now, each of you write your name and put the paper in the bowl." Bryanna got each of them a pencil. They wrote their names and put it in the bowl. I mixed them up."Who's going first?"I asked. No one said anything. I sighed."Fine, I'll choose who's going first."

Crysta's POV

I prayed she pick didn't me. But my praying stopped when a little green bowl was put in my hand."Damn.."I said, looking away and pulling out a piece of paper. When I read the name, my heart skipped a beat."Who did you get~?"Bryanna asked."..Kakuzu.." I knew I was blushing and he was too. I walked into the closet with Kakuzu following."Have fun big sister~!"Bryanna said before closing the door."Note to self, kill her later."I said. We sat in the awkward, silent, darkness for about a minute. I wasn't expecting anything to happen so I brought my kness up to cover my face. I seriously felt rejected for some reason."Are you alright?"Kakuzu asked."I'm fine.."

"You don't sound fine." I sighed and looked up and saw that he had moved to my side."I'm just gonna say that it's fine if you don't like me..I'm used to people not liking me."I said, hiding my face again. I felt Kakuzu grab my hand. He placed it on the stitches on his arm."Do these..bother you?"He asked. I looked up at him."N-no..I actually think they make you look..attractive.."I replied, slamming my lips on his. I pulled away and let _another _awkward silence fill the air.'_Two gay babies in one day.._'I thought. My thoughts were interupted when he pressed his lips on mine. Less than a minute passed before Bryanna and Megan slammed the door open, causing us to pull away from each other."Love is in the air!"Megan yelled."I'm gonna kill her too.."I muttered.

Megan's POV

She muttered something about killing someone, but who cares! The two walked out of the closet and then I saw a little green bowl in my hand. I slowly reached in and pulled out a piece."The universe hates me.."I said, losing my happy moment. Apparently, when I said love is in the air, the universe thought I was in love too."Who'd _you _get little miss 'Love Is In The Air'?"Crysta asked."T-Tobi.." Tobi jumped up and grabbed my wrist. I quickly handed the bowl to Dawn."Come on Megan-chan!"Tobi said, pulling me in the closet. The door was shut, leaving us in darkness. He let go of my wrist."Soo..how do we play Megan-chan?" Madara you moron.."You've never played before?" Through the darkness, I barely saw him shake his head."Well..you have to..kiss or something like that."

"Ohh..but Tobi can't take his mask off."

"Well, we don't have to kiss if you don't wanna..but if you do then just pull the mask up a little just to show your lips." Not expecting him to listen, I just sat there, looking off into the dark void known as the closet. We sat there for another few minutes before I felt a pair of lips press onto mine. Tobi pulled away and said,"Tobi thinks you're really pretty Megan-chan." Before we had the chance to kiss again, we heard footsteps. He pulled his mask back on before the door was opened by Keira and Deidara."Damn it, un! I thought we would be able to see his face!"Deidara said."Soo?"Keira asked."Soo, what?"

"Did anything happen?" I looked at Tobi."No, nothing special."I lied.

Dawn's POV

Poor Megan had to sit in a closet and do nothing."So you didn't do anything?"I asked."Nope."She replied."Dawn, I think it's _your _turn."Alexa said."No way."I quickly replied."Come on Dawn. It won't be fair."

"..Fine.." I quickly grabbed a random piece of paper. And when I read the name, I felt a slight blush run accross my face."Hidan.." We walked in the closet and door was immediately shut. I looked in Hidan's direction and saw that he was praying. He's been praying a lot lately."Why do you keep praying?"I asked quickly. He stopped and looked at me."I've been praying to Jashin, asking if I'm allowed to love anyone. And he said you're the only one." The blush returned."I'm the o-" I was cut off when his soft lips crashed onto mine. He kissed me passionately and pinned me to the wall. I kissed him back. He then licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I decided to tease him a little and not open. He got impatient and bit my lip, causing me to gasp. He took his chance and slipped his tongue in my mouth. We were french kissing. After about a minute or two, the kiss was broken when light filled the room. We looked and there stood Bryanna in the doorway with a smirk on her face."Damn, that's the third boyfriend today!"She said."Shut the hell up." I got up and walked out of the closet with Hidan following.

Crysta's POV

I think phase three of my plan just popped into my head. But this time I held back my evil grin."Who wants to watch a movie?" Dawn looked at me suspiciously."Well, I don't see how a movie could help with your plan, so fine."

"Alright, I'll go pick one out." I mentally snickered. I ran into my room and pulled a box out from under my bed, which was my secret stash of horror movies. I picked out Paranormal Activity 2. We all saw the first one, but not the second. I ran back downstairs."Paranormal Activity 2?"Dawn asked."Yeah, we never saw it before." We all went into the living room and I put the disk in the DVD player.

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

Okay, I know this is supposed to be helping with my plan, but I am freaked out. I forgot about how movies that involve hauntings freak me out and I nearly pissed myself. And to make it worse, Autumn insisted we turn off all the lights to make watching it better. I was currently on Kakuzu's lap, still scared as hell. Keira was even more scared since she _never _saw the movies. She got scared, screamed, and jumped onto Deidara's lap. She was still on his lap. The same thing happened with Megan and Tobi. Finally, after about another twenty minutes, the movie was over."Holy shit..that..was scary.."Keira said."I thought for sure Tobi would shit himself, hm."Deidara said, looking suspiciously at Tobi."Tobi had to be brave for Megan-chan!"Tobi said, acting all brave."What time is it..?"I asked, still creeped out. Bryanna checked her laptop, which happened to be beside the couch."10:47. Still time for another movie, you wanna watch another?" I didn't answer."Yeah, why not?"Dawn answered."Go get another movie Crysta." I didn't get up."Or are you too scared?"Autumn asked. Everyone snickered."..Come with me Kakuzu."I said."Alright."He said, knowing I was scared. We went upstairs and I pulled out my stash of movies again."It's alright if you're scared you know."Kakuzu said as I went through the movies."I'm not scared.."

"So then you wouldn't be scared if I told you something about this house?"

"W-what about the house..?"

"Ever since we got here, I've been seeing black shadows. I just saw one when we got upstairs."

"W-what where!" I stood up and looked around. He grabbed my shoulder and whispered,"Here." I screamed even though I knew it was him."Damn it Kakuzu!" He chuckled."Just pick a movie that won't make you piss yourself." I continued to go through the movies and chose The Grudge 2."I don't know if I'll be scared or not, I've never watched this one before."I said. We went back downstairs and I put the movie in.

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

I hid my face in Kakuzu's shoulder half of the movie. Once in a while I would look back at the screen just to hide my face again. So what, I'm a wuss when it comes to watching horror movies at night. I bet a lot of you are too!"It's over."Kakuzu said. I looked and saw that he was right."Thank god.. Bryanna what time is it now?" She checked her laptop again."12:19." I yawned. Dawn stood up and stretched."Let's go to bed. Bryanna, how many rooms does the house have?"Dawn said."Seven bedrooms. Three has two beds, the others have only one. Meaning there's ten beds and some of us will have to share a room."Bryanna explained. Dawn counted for a minute."Alright, if we all share a bed with someone, then there should be enough room."

"Alright, everyone just pick a room." I was still freaked out due to the movies, meaning I didn't leave Kakuzu's lap."You want me to carry you, right?"Kakuzu asked. I nodded nervously. He carried me bridal style to my room and sat me on the bed. We layed down and he wrapped his arms around me. I was asleep in an instant.

Keira's POV

Yes I was tired, but I just couldn't sleep. Why? The damn movies Crysta picked out, that's why. If I fall asleep, the scariest images of the movies will return, possibly waking me. And I am the one in the psycho group with sleeping problems. Even if I _wanted _to sleep, I probably couldn't. So I decided that staying awake was better then trying to sleep. But lying there in a comfortable bed next to a hot, fictional character wasn't helping. So I decided to go and wander the house aimlessly. Not the best option since it was pitch black. I tripped thrice. And the third time, I happened to land on my bag. I tore through it until my hand felt something that felt like an ipod. Now, if this was Crysta's situation, she would just listen to music all night and she would be fine. But since I am not my psychotic, music loving friend, music might not help for me. But it was worth a try. So I wandered the house, listening to my ipod, and using it for light, somehow ending up downstairs in the living room. I heard footsteps coming down the steps after me and I paused the ipod and froze in place."Keira? Why are you downstairs, hm?" Thank god it was only Deidara."Diedara? Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's fine, hm. I'm just curious about why _you're _awake."

"Oh..it's just that I'm a little creeped out because of the movies."

"They were pretty damn creepy, hm."

"I don't know how I'm gonna last the night..I can't sleep."

"Just try to lay down and relax, yeah."

"No really, I _can't_." I then somehow fell over the table when I tried walking over to the couch. Fortunately, the couch is where I landed."You alright, yeah?"Deidara asked, sitting on the couch as well."Yeah, I'm fine." We laughed silently at how that sounded like his speech impediment."You can go back to sleep if you want Deidara. I'm probably gonna be up all night."I said."I'd rather stay here with you, hm." I glanced down at the ipod in my hand."I'm only listening to music right now, you wanna listen too?"I asked, taking out an earbud and handing it to him."Sure, un." He put in the earbud and I hit play. The song 'So What' by Pink came on. Eventually, we ended up laying down. He fell asleep soon after. I layed there for a few minutes, feeling oddly safe. Suprisingly, I managed to fall asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Sleep sounds good right now..I woke up at 5:00 and decided to come and upload this chapter at around 8:00. But no matter how tired I am, I can't go back to sleep once I'm awake. So I'm just gonna listen to music and upload some more chapters. Weird..I must type a <em>lot <em>more when I'm tired..Review!


	13. Nerf War!

Disclaimer:..What I said in the past 12 chapters..

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

When I woke up, I wasn't in Kakuzu's arms. I was on the floor. And as I layed there, I remembered my dream consisting of the Grudge, a kitten, and a gardening hose. I don't get it either.. Getting bored of laying on the cold, hard floor, I sat up and saw that Kakuzu was still asleep. And damn it, he was cute! So I decided to leave his cuteness undisturbed and quietly walked downstairs. What I saw in the living room was something I wish I had a camera for. Keira was laying on _top _of Deidara, both still asleep, and the wire connected to her earbuds was wrapped around their waists while the ipod was hanging off the side of the couch. Not wanting to forget this moment, I ran back upstairs, looking for my phone. I found it and tripped on the flat surface known as the floor. I'm just glad I didn't trip when I was at the _steps_. So I walked down the steps _carefully_, not wanting to fall. When I was in the living room, the two were still like they were.

_Click; picture taken._

I was giggling like a maniac. I sent the picture to everyone elses' phone writing:

_Look at Keira and Deidei~_

Send. Yay, we have blackmail for the future! So I left the _other _soon-to-be couple and went into the kitchen to make poptarts. After putting the poptarts in the toaster, Nyan Cat began playing in my head. What made the current situation even weirder is that it was 6:39. I don't usually wake up 'till at least 7:00. The world _has _to be ending..

~ABOUT AN HOUR LATER~

Now everyone else was downstairs and checking their phones."How come everyone else got a message, but not me?"Keira asked, checking her phone for any new messages. Even Itachi had a small smirk when he saw the picture."Keira..this is why _we _have messages..and you don't.."Dawn said, showing Keira and Deidara after showing Hidan. You now how people text 'Rolling On Floor Laughing My Fucking Ass Off' when they really aren't? Hidan just made that statement true."WHO TOOK THIS(UN)!"Keira and Deidara yelled in unison, each blushing slightly."It was a message from-"Bryanna started. I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand."You took the picture didn't you?"Kakuzu whispered to me. I nodded."OW!"I yelled, recieving a bite to the hand."Your hand tastes good."Bryanna said. I looked at her oddly."Don't go all Zetsu now.."

"I'm not..KEIRA, CRYSTA SENT THE MESSAGE!" Damn it.. The two were _pissed. Off_. And the chase began. I had the urge to run on all fours for some reason.. Then, something hit me. If I had a deep, scary voice, would I be able to turn it into a _growl_? I stopped rrunning from the two and they gave me confused looks."What? You _don't_ wanna run away from death?"Keira asked. I turned to face them."She's gonna try something, hm.."Deidara said, taking a step back. Instead of _talking _with my deeper voice, I tried _growling _with it. Out came a low, realistic growl."HOLY..SHIT.."Keira yelled, running back into the living room with Deidara following. Now my throat hurts.. I walked back into the living room with my now sore throat."Crysta, what the hell are they talking about? They said you..growled?"Autumn asked."I managed to use my deeper voice in a growl."I said."Can you do it again? I wanna hear it."Aeryonna said. I sighed. If I lose my voice, I'm gonna cut their hearts out.. So I growled again and got on all fours for extra effect. "HOW..DID YOU DO THAT..YOU FRICKIN..ANIMAL..HUMAN HYBRID.."Megan yelled, hiding behind Tobi, who hid behind Deidara next to Keira. I grinned."You're girlfriend is part fucking animal.."Hidan said to Kakuzu."So is Autumn's boyfriend!"Alexa said from behind Sasori. Alexa earned a whack to the head from Autumn.

_Another _good idea just hit me."WHO WANTS A NERF WAR?"I yelled/asked."Must you yell?"Leader asked."Yes?" Everyone stared at me."Bryanna, Megan, Keira, and Autumn, come to the basement with me and help carry up the Nerf Guns." They nodded and followed me to my 'cave'."Why do you guys have so many Nerf Guns?"Autumn asked, grabbing several of them. Bryanna shrugged."The basement is Crysta's little _cave_, ask her."

"I don't even know, I just like to collect Nerf Guns.." So we loaded them with darts and carried the guns upstairs and gave everybody one.

Third Person POV

Dawn stood up on a recliner and began explaining."Here's the rules: There's eighteen of us, meaning there'll be two teams of nine. The Green team will consist of Crysta, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Alexa, Keira, Deidara, Pein, and Konan. Leaving me, Autumn, Megan, Tobi, Hidan, Itachi, Aeryonna, Bryanna, and Zetsu for the Red Team. There are _no _war zone limits." Tobi raised his hand."Tobi?"

"What does that mean Dawn-sama?" Dawn liked how he added _-sama _instead of _-chan_."That means..you are allowed to leave the house. _No _limits." It was Autumn's turn to raise her hand."No Autumn, you can't switch teams so you can be with Kisame." She pouted."Any _other _questions?" Crysta raised her hand."Crysta?"

"Who's team leader of each team?"

"Hmm..that's something the teams will have to discuss about. Anything else?" No one said anything. Dawn started on a timer on her phone and set it for five minutes."We all have five minutes to figure out who's team leader and where your team's hideout is. GO!" The Red Team all dashed upstairs while the Green Team remained downstairs. They moved the couches and placed the pillows around, making some kind of fort."Alright, we have a hideout, who's team leader?"Alexa asked."I vote Leader-sama."Sasori said. They all said,"Agreed." in unison.

The Red Team ran into the biggest bedroom, which was Bryanna and Crysta's parents' room. They put the mattress, pillows, and blankets in the shape of a fort."Okay, we got a base. **Now who's team leader?**"Zetsu asked."Dawn-sama!"Tobi chirped."I agree with the hyper bitch."Hidan said."Are we all on agreement with me being team leader?"Dawn asked. They all nodded."Okay. We still have a minute and a half left." Autumn sat at the opening of the fort. Aeryonna grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and shook her."Grow some balls and man up! You can't not fight back just because you're not on the same team as your boyfriend!" Autumn blinked."She's right you know. Things might happen and then the next thing you know, you're against the one you love most in a Nerf War."Itachi said."You're right.."Autumn said. Then, the little timer went off."GO, GO, GO!"

Downstairs, the Green Team was devising a plan. Konan then looked at the stairs."What's wrong?"Pein asked."I think the timer went off."

"Alright, you know what to do." His team nodded and waited as the other team came running down the steps, already firing. Crysta, trying to be the brave-ass, remained standing up from behind the fort and shot back instead of ducking along with the rest of her team. The Red Team dodged the darts and tipped over the table in the dining room to use for a shield. Crysta finally got down afterwards."What were you thinking! You could've got hit!"Kakuzu said."Well sometimes you gotta do brave-ass shit for the team." Deidara poked his head out from behind the fort and was inches away from getting shot with foam bullets."As soon as you go to take a shot, you'll be hit, hm. They're faster than we thought." Pein sweared under his breath."Crysta, this would be a great time for one of you're crazy ideas."Kisame said. She thought for a moment and began looking around."Come on! Are you guys too scared or something!"Megan called from behind the table. Crysta ignored her and continued thinking."I've got it."She finally said."Here's what we're gonna do: You see that window?"She started, pointing to the window right next to their fort. They all nodded."We're gonna kick the screen out, climb out, and make a run for it."

"That's..actually a good plan."Sasori said."Alright, but run to where?"Konan asked."Walmart. If we run fast enough, we should get there in about five minutes." Keira and Deidara managed to push the screen out the window."Okay..go!"Pein ordered.

"They're planning something.."Autumn said."Alright, one of us has to sacrifice themselves for the team to try to find out what they're up to."Dawn said."Zetsu, phase into the ceiling and find out what they're up to."Bryanna said. He nodded and began phasing through the floor. The Red Team watched as his head phased through the ceiling above the Green Team's fort."**The hell?**" He immediately returned to the shield."What's wrong?"Itachi asked."They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone!"Dawn said."**No one's behind the fort. **They're just..gone." The team ran over to the fort and saw that they were in fact _gone_."The fuck!"Hidan yelled."Dawn-sama! The window's open!"Tobi yelled, pointing to the open window."They escaped through the window.. Hurry! Follow them!" They all climbed through the window and saw the Green Team running in the distance."Bryanna, where are they headed?"Dawn asked as they began running after them."Walmart." When the Red Team caught up, the Green Team was already inside and scattered throughout the large store."Spread out, find them!"Dawn ordered. They obeyed her command and scattered, in search for the other team.

Autumn's POV

I ran and hid in a clothes rack. I noticed someone _not _from my team hide in one as well. They probably saw me. We both peeked out at the same time and locked eyes. A few seconds later, we jumped out at the same time as well, ready to shoot. But neither of us did. I was face to face with Kisame."Autumn?"

"Kisame?" Neither of us pulled the trigger. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dawn and Hidan making their way over to ambush Kisame."Go ahead Autumn."He said, releasing his grip on the trigger. Not wanting Dawn or Hidan to shoot him instead and scold me for not shooting him, I pulled the trigger and the foam dart hit his chest, right where his heart is. Dawn and Hidan arrived soon after."You did the right thing. Now let's go!"Dawn ordered."Sorry Kisa-san!"I said, following the team leader.

Crysta's POV

Kakuzu and I hid in the music section. Kakuzu turned his head over to the JB CDs. I looked and saw Zetsu."You scour the area, I'll take out Zetsu."I whispered. He nodded and went to another section of CDs."EAT JUSTIN BEIBER PLANTMAN!"I yelled, shooting the stack of CDs. They toppled over on top of him. Shouts of pain and agony came came the plantman."**OH GOD! **ANYTHING BUT JB!" I crawled over to the Skillet CDs where Kakuzu was hiding."I just took out Tobi and Konan got Megan."He explained. I looked and saw Konan at the Lady Gaga CDs. Just then, a stack of CDs was knocked over. We all pointed our guns and saw Hidan. He grabbed his gun and shot at me before I could shoot at him. Kakuzu jumped in front of the foam dart and it hit him on the forehead."You..bastard.."I said, looking at Hidan. I shot multiple times, hitting his chest and face."I'm hit!"He said, in fake pain. He then fell to his kness and then flat on his face. We heard him whisper 'OW'. Dawn ran over and took out Konan. I ran over to the toy section and hid in an isle."Come out, come out, wherever you are.."Dawn chanted. By the sound of her voice, she was close and wasn't happy that I took out Hidan. I heard a click. I turned and saw Dawn. I pointed my gun at her."Well, if one shoots.."Dawn started."..So does the other."I finished. We pulled our triggers in unison, both of us earning a foam dart to the chest. We then pretended to limp over to the spots where our boyfriends layed and collapsed next to them."I failed Kuzu-san.."I said."Did you get her?"

"Yeah, but she got me too."

"Well you still got her." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Keira's POV

Deidara and I both ended up hiding in clothes racks."I see someone."I whispered to Diedara. He nodded and followed me. We jumped out and saw Kisame, who already had a dart on his chest."I'm already out. Red Team got me."He said, putting his hands up."Damn it!"I said, stomping my foot. Then, I felt something hit the back of my head. I pulled it off and it was a foam dart. I turned around and saw Itachi. He shot Deidara's back before I could warn him."DAMN IT!"I yelled.

Aeryonna's POV

"Good job Itachi. They didn't even hear you coming."I said."Thanks. Alright, now there's only Sasori, Alexa, and Leader-sama left to take out." I nodded and followed him to the music section. I looked around the CD's we were behind."Umm..Pein's already out..and _making out_.." He looked and saw that Pein had a dart on his shoulder, and was making out with Konan."Damn! Go Konan!"I said. They broke the kiss and looked at us."Let's go somewhere more private."Konan said. Pein nodded and carried her bridal style somewhere."Okay..then that leaves Sasori and Alexa.."Itachi said. We ran into the snack section, meeting Autumn and Bryanna."We the only ones left?"I asked. The two nodded in unison."Sasori and Alexa are around the corner."Bryanna said, pointing to one of the stands filled with marshmallows."On three, we go and take them out, got it?"Itachi said. We all nodded."One..two..THREE!" We all jumped around the corner, ready to shoot, but stopped when we saw that the two were inches away from kissing."HOLY..CRAP.."Autumn said, shocked. Alexa jumped and fell backwards."Aww man..we ruined their moment.."I said, disapponted."Well,"Bryanna started. She shot the two's shoulders."Game. Over. Red Team wins." All of us, except for Itachi, cheered. Then, multiple security guards appeared dragging the rest of the Akatsuk and the girls behind them."You six! Come with us!" Before they grabbed me and dragged me outside, I snuck a bag of marshmallows under my shirt."If you _ever _try something like that again, you'll be banned permanantly!" And they stomped back into the store."AWESOME! I FINALLY GOT KICKED OUT OF WALMART!"Crysta cheered."Too bad we're not completely banned though.."Bryanna said."LET'S. DO IT. AGAIN." Leader-sama shook his head."Aww man..you lost your fun-ness.." I pulled out the _borrowed _marshmallows."Let's go back to the house and celebrate with marshmallows!" So we all walked back to the house, put the guns away, cleaned up our forts and collapsed on the couches."What time is it?"Alexa asked. Dawn checked her phone."Holy shit, it's 9:35.."

"We had a Nerf war for two hours!"

"Apperantly.." So we ate the marshmallows I took and eventually, there was only one left and it was in my hand."Itachi, you want the last one?"

"Sure."He said, revealing a small smile. I then smirked."Nope!"I denied. His smile disappeared."Why would you ask if you're just going to keep it?"

"I wanted to see what you would do if I said no." I popped the marshmallow in my mouth."Shouldn't of done that.."Kisame said. Before I could even give Kisame a confused look, Itachi used his ninja speed, moved closer to me, and smacked his lips onto mine. I gasped when he did so, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth, explore for a bit, and steal my marshmallow. He receded and finished what was left of the marshmallow."That's what happened when you said no." My first kiss..was with my favorite fictional character.. I was too shocked to know how to react. The only thing I knew that I was blushing. Everyone else had a shocked expression as well.

* * *

><p>HOLY..CRAP..ITACHI, YOU FIRST KISS STEALER! Review and wait for the next chapter to come to see what happens!<p> 


	14. The Rave Party and Megan's Fear

Disclaimer:What I said in the past 13 chapters..

* * *

><p>~A FEW HOURS AFTER ITACHI GOT CHASED AROUND THE HOUSE BY ALEXA~<p>

Crysta's POV

After we finally got Alexa to calm down and Aeryonna out of the corner, we gathered everyone in the living room."Alexa..you can ask the weasel questions if you _stop _trying to murder him."I said. She 'hmph-ed' and finally sat on the couch."Now weasel-san, if you don't want to feel Alexa's wrath, answer her questions." He stared at me oddly."Why did you kiss her?"Alexa asked."She asked me if I wanted the marshmallow and when I asked why she said no, she wanted to know what would happen if she _said _no. So I showed her what happened when she said no."

"Okay..and what made you think that was a good thing to do?"

"Because an Uchiha man always gets what he wants." That caused more problems. She tried chasing him once again but Tobi and Megan got a hold of her."I know what'll calm her down."Bryanna said."Well what is it!"Megan said, barely able to keep her grip on Aeryonna's mad little sister. Weird how the little sister is defending her older sister, huh? Bryanna whispered her devious little plan in my ear."Thaaat could wooork.." We then told the plan to Sasori, since he's the one who's gonna calm her down."No. Way. In. Hell."Sasori said."Aww come on Sasori, it almost happened in Walmart."Bryanna said, smiling evil-like. Apparently, puppet boy can blush."Just finish what you two started."

"Forget it.."

"You want to do it, you just refuse to."

"I do not want to!"

"Yeeeaaahhh, ya' do." Yeah, he's pissed off."ALEXA!"I yelled to get her attention. She stopped trying to get out of Megan and Tobi's grips on her arms and stared at me."I'm kinda trying to murder a weasel, what do you want?"She asked."Before you murder weasel-san, come here." Tobi and Megan released her and she walked up to us."What?"

"_Sasori _would like to do something.."

"No I don't." Alexa looked at Sasori."What is it Sasori?"

"Nothing."

"Well it's obviously something, what is it?" Sasori sent glares in my and Bryanna's direction, mouthing 'I hate you'. We mouthed back,'We know'. Finally, he turned to Alexa and kissed her. Her cheeks were turning a bright red."FINALLY, IT HAPPENED!"Keira yelled. Yep, Keira can predict when a couple's about to happen. And ya' know how I've been having a _lot _of ideas lately? I just got another. And I would've gotten away with it if I didn't grin."SHE'S GRINNING AGAIN!"Megan yelled. "Why does everyone freak out when she grins, hm?"Deidara asked."Because, when she grins, it is either something bad, or something that's part of a plan we do or don't know about."Dawn explained."This idea will be fun though..like our Nerf War.."I whined."No one trusts you."Keira said, smirking."Kuzu, do _you _trust me?"I asked, latching onto Kakuzu's arm."Please don't pull me into your crazy ideas."

"But I have to Kuzu."

"Why?"

"Because I like you to much to _not _pull you into my ideas." We had a stare-off for a few seconds.

_Blink._

Damn it.. I then noticed how my psycho friends looked shocked."The end of the world is true.."Alexa said."We're doomed.."Megan said."Why the fuck are you freaked out now you psycho bitches?"Hidan asked."Crysta..has _never_.._ever_..said she likes anyone before.."Bryanna explained. I thought about it and just realized what I said."Oh..my god.."I said, now in shock as well. For the Akatsuki, this was an awkward moment. Especially for Kakuzu."Alright, everyone, just calm down!"Dawn said, acting like the badass-y leader that she was really meant to be."Crysta, do you really mean what you just said? Do you truely _like _Kakuzu?"She asked, staring at me."I answer yes to both of your questions. I really do _like _Kakuzu."

Megan's POV

Well..today has really been awkwardly scary."Megan-chan?"Tobi asked, breaking my freaked-out trance."Yeah Tobi?"

"Why is everybody scared?"

"Because for the first time ever, we've heard Crysta say she _likes _someone."

"Ohh.. Is it bad that Tobi likes Megan-chan?" I stared at him."You..like me?" He nodded."Do you mean like..a friend? Or _like _like?"

"Umm..Tobi thinks Tobi means both!" Holy..shit.. Is Tobi high on sweets and holding back his hyper frenzy or is Madara acting up? I think it's both. Or he really does _like _me. Okay, here's the order of the events that just happened:

I began blushing and Keira questioned me, but I said it was nothing (she's still suspicious), Kakuzu questioned Crysta about her statement and she said she meant it (HOLY..CRAP..), they kissed for a few seconds before Hidan ruined their moment by saying 'Future fuckers', Crysta threatened him and she finally revealed her plan afterwards. Her plan is a Techno Rave Party. And damn it, her idea is brilliant! Dawn agreed to the plan and Crysta began explaining to us what to do."Bryanna, Megan, Tobi, Zetsu, you guys go upstairs into my room and find my techno CDs. Me, Keira, Kuzu, and Blonde Bomber will go into my cave, or the basement, and find the rave lights and set them up. Finding them and setting them up could take a while so when we're finished, it might be a little late." I held back my laughter at how Deidara disliked his nickname."How the hell did you guys get rave lights?"Keira asked."From our cousin Mimi." So me, Bryanna, Zetsu, and Tobi went upstairs into Crysta's room to find the Techno CDs."**The hell are rave lights?**"Zetsu's black half asked, helping Bryanna go through Crysta's closet. It's almost like we're stalkers going through random people's stuff."They're multicolored lights that flash while Techno music plays and people dance around, having an awesome time. Our cousin Mimi had a shit load of them since she's some kind of DJ. She gave us some for us to have parties and shit."Bryanna explained."Tobi found them!"Tobi exclaimed, finding several boxes FULL of CDs. I read what was written on each box."Skillet, Lady Gaga, Nickelback, Kesha..Techno!" The Techno box had more CDs than all the others."Good now let's go help Crysta and the others with the lights."Bryanna said, carrying the box downstairs. I was about to follow them out the door when Tobi closed the door, locking us in a room together."T-Tobi..?"

"Megan.." Hi Madara, lovely evening to lock someone in a room with you, isn't it? The next thing I knew, I had an Uchiha kissing me. He pulled away and said,"I think I love you damn it."

"I..think I might feel the same way.."I said, kissing him back. We stopped when there was banging on the door."Tobi, if something bad happens to Megan, I will sacrifice your sorry ass to Jashin!" It was Crysta. That's her favorite threat because most of the time, people have no idea what the hell that means. And Crysta loves to confuse people."Megan-chan's alright Crysta-chan!"He said with his Tobi voice. He unlocked the door and Crysta ran in."Crysta, I'm fine." She sighed in relief."Well then get your lazy asses downstairs and help us set up the rave lights." We nodded and followed her downstairs.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Setting up the lights took FOREVER. When we finished, it was 8:57. Yeah, almost the entire day. But right now it's 10:42. Why? Because when we finished setting up the rave lights, we had to set up speakers and Bryanna and Autumn suggested we get snack foods. But the bright side is that since it's dark outside, we can turn off the lights and the rave lights can be used. Crysta decided to handle the CDs, which means she's kinda like the DJ. And the first song was 'Pretty Rave Girl'. And of course, us girls danced like professional ravers. Our Akatsuki just watched."Come on you lazy shit heads! We didn't do all this for you guys to not have fun!"Dawn said, encouraging them to join us. Eventually they did, but Pein, Sasori, Itachi, and Konan didn't. They are WAY too cool for rave parties. But I could see that they liked the songs. Aeryonna took a brake from her rave partying a little while later and sat next to Itachi. Yep, she's gonna end up together with him."Megan-chan this is fun!"Tobi said, obviously enjoying it."It is! For once, Crysta's obssession with music helped us!" Once every about five minutes, we would take pictures with our phones, wanting to have memories of our first rave party with the Akatsuki. Our little rave party lasted until 2:48. Late, I know. We were all tired from our random dancing so we had our Akatsuki men carry us upstairs. I knew everyone fell asleep instantly, but I didn't. Why? Because for some reason, Mother Nature decided to throw a thunderstorm at us. And a LOUD sound of thunder crashed and lightning lit up the room, causing me to gasp and fall off the bed."Megan-chan? Are you okay?"Tobi asked."Y-yeah, I'm fine." No I'm not. Thunder crashed again and I slightly screamed and began to tremble a little."Megan, are you sure? Don't lie to me."

"Y-yes Madara.." Que _another _thunder crash. I finally snapped and ran into the closet and locked the door, blocking my ears as well. My trembling was getting worse. Madara tried to open the door, but couldn't since I locked it."Megan, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing.."

"It's obviously something, now open the door and tell me."

"N-no..I'm fine in here.."

"Megan, no you're not. Now open the door."

"N-no.."

"Megan.."

"No!" He was probably getting annoyed because he finally yanked the door open, almost pulling it off it's hinges. And when he did so, lightning lit up the room and thunder crashed again. I gasped and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly."Megan..do you have a fear of thunderstorms?" He asked, returning the embrace. I nodded and he looked at me, noticing how I forcing myself not to cry."It's alright if you cry."

"I d-don't..want t-to.." Yes I do, I just refuse to. Finally, I could no longer hold the tears back."Why are they so frightening to you?"

"T-they..bring back b-bad memories of s-something horrible..t-that happened when I was little.."

"What happened?" I buried my face in his shoulder, not wanting to talk about it."Megan tell me." I looked up at him. I gave in and explained the event from when I was seven.

~FLASHBACK~

_Third Person POV_

_A seven-year-old Megan sat in her room, playing with her Border Collie puppy, Spyro."I hope daddy gets home soon Spyro."She said, scratching the puppy's head. As she continued to play with the puppy, thunder crashed causing her to jump and the dog to whimper."It's j-just thunder Spyro.."She said, hugging her pet close to her. Megan then heard the front door open and slam shut, causing her to jump again. Her aunt then ran into the room."Aunt Julia..I'm scared..where's mommy and daddy..?"_

_"Listen Megan, daddy got hurt really bad and mommy had to go to the hospital with him. And I'm gonna stay here with you."_

_"When are t-they gonna c-come home.."_

_"I'm not sure. Now I'm gonna be downstairs, if you need something come get me, okay?" Megan nodded."Okay." Her aunt left the room, closing the door behind her. Megan hugged Spyro once again. She then screamed when thunder crashed again and ran into her closet, her dog right behind her. She sat down and brought her knees up to her face and began to tremble. Spyro began licking the side of her face. A few hours later, Megan and Spyro layed down and were starting to fall asleep. But both were awakened when they heard a door slam and someone began crying. Megan opened the closet door and looked around."I think it's coming from d-downstairs. C-come on Spyro." The two went downstairs into the living room and saw Megan's aunt trying to comfort her sobbing mother. She ran over to them."Aunt Julia? What's wrong with mommy?" She placed her niece on her lap."Listen Megan. Daddy got in an accident and..won't be..coming home.." _

_"H-he's not c-coming home..?" Her aunt hugged her as she began crying. Thunder sounded throughout the house, causing Megan to scream once again._

~FLASHBACK OVER~

After explaining the event, I continued to cry in his shoulder."Megan, that was in the past, you have to let it go."He said. I looked up at him again."You're gonna be fine. I promise."

"P-promise..you won't leave..and forget about m-me.." I knew eventually he and the rest of the Akatsuki would find a way back to their world, meaning he won't be here forever."I won't forget about you." I nodded and somewhat began to relax. I would still jump and or gasp at the sound of thunder, but other than that, I was fine."Madara?"

"Hm?"

"Should we stop freaking out whenever Crysta grins and gets an idea?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead."I think you should." After about an hour, the storm quieted down and I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Aww, don't worry my readers, as long as Megan's hyperevil Uchiha is with her, she'll be fine. And I got the idea for this chapter when I began listening to techno and it got darker outside. Weird, huh?*Techno song plays and I begin dancing randomly* Review!


	15. Lost Sanity and The Asylum

Disclaimer:NUTHIN..IZ MINEZ..'CEPT THE OCS..

WARNING:SOME CHARACTERS LOSE THEIR SANITY! (If they even had any..)

* * *

><p>~THE NEXT MORNING~<p>

Dawn's POV

I woke up to a shirtless Hidan. _Again_. But I am _not _complaining. Damn it, he's too hot, so you're not allowed to complain. Especially when he's asleep. So I decided to leave the sleeping, hot, Akatsuki man alone and let him sleep. I got up and grabbed my laptop and typed in (1). Time to watch Naruto Shippuden. Crysta is the farthestin the series since she read the manga, but I prefer the anime. And since I'm not on my laptop very often, I'm not very far in the series. Everyone just explains what happens, ruining the series for me. But they didn't say anything about what happens in the episode I'm currently on, which is 77. So, I watched Naruto Shippuden for a while and I finally witnessed how Kakuzu and Hidan get defeated. Shikamaru is now on my Hit-List. And now I understand why Naruto is on Crysta's Hit-List. Then, a loud crash came from downstairs, causing me to jump and Hidan to wake up."What the fuck was that!"Hidan yelled."Something crashed from downstairs. Wanna go see what happened?"

"Hells yeah!" We went downstairs and saw the others were already there."What happened?"I asked Autumn."Not sure, but Crysta's hand looks burned and she cursing out the toaster, which is across the room."Autumn explained. Wow, Crysta's swearing more than Hidan. Here's what she yelled,"MOTHER FUCKING SHITTY ASS BASTARD THAT CAME FROM FUCKING ASS-TARD HELL, THAT FUCKING HURT! I'M GONNA SMASH THAT FUCKING TOASTER UNTIL IT BLOWS THE FUCK UP!" Yes, Crysta can get very swear-y when mad."Wow.."We all said in unison."What, I'm not allowed to get fucking pissed off when the toaster burns me?" Hidan and I burst into a fit of laughter. We had poptart pieces thrown out our heads."Kakuzu, restrain your bitch!"I said, causing Hidan to laugh again."Kakuzu, we'll all understand if you break up with her beacause of this."Alexa said, laughing slightly as well. Crysta looked at her then Kakuzu."I-it's not my fault I have a short temper!"Crysta said, believing Alexa's statement about Kakuzu leaving her. Aeryonna elbowed her little sister's stomache."Did you really have to say that?"Aeryonna asked. That's the main reason why people stop talking to Crysta. They don't like her short temper. Not including us, people who know her avoid her because of it.

Crysta walked over to Kakuzu."Kuzu..would you leave me 'cuz of my temper?"She asked. He chuckled and ruffled her hair slightly."Just don't swear like Hidan and you're fine." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Now, normally it would be Crysta getting an idea, but my mind decided to bend the rules. I got a not-so-crazy idea."I think we should show the Akatsuki their deaths in the anime." All Akatsuki members stared at me."Our..deaths?"Leader-sama asked."Well, most of you die, only a small amount of you live." I ran upstairs, grabbed my laptop, and came back downstairs. I showed each member their death."I'm gonna murder Pinkie for what she did to my puppet.."Alexa mumbled to herself. Sasori heard her and looked at her oddly."Yeah, we all have characters on our Murder-Lists."Autumn said."I now don't like Shika-bitch, Crysta doesn't like Naruto, Alexa doesn't like Pinkie, Aeryonna doesn't like Sasuke, _Keira_ doesn't like Sasuke, and Autumn doesn't like Killer B."I explained."Maybe now we could try to _prevent _our deaths now that we know what happens."Kisame suggested."I agree. I would _hate _to lose my favorite blonde terrorist."Keira said. Several us, including me and Hidan, snickered at Deidara's nickname."Is being a blonde terrorist a good thing, hm?"

"Yes, it is Dei." Now I'm getting freaked out. Not because of Keira and Deidara's close-to-relationship, it's because of how I got another idea. I hope I don't turn into a psycho. But because of how psychotic my idea is, I probably am. At the same time, I _do _and _don't _wanna try this idea. So I'm saving my idea for later.

Bryanna's POV

We have to go to Walmart."Guys, we gotta go to Walmart!"I announced."Why? **Didn't we get kicked out yesterday?**"Zetsu asked."Yes we _did _get kicked out, but not banned. And we need..stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"Megan asked."Stuff stuff."

"Ohh..wait..I'm still confused.."

"Gah..think _really _hard."

"Okay."

"It's July 6th."

"Yeah?"

"Now who's birthdays are getting close?" She thought about it and finally realized."Your's..and Crysta's.."

"Exactly. So we have to go to Walmart, or the mall, to get Sweet Sixteen party crap." You know what? This sucks. It's supposed to be my and Crysta's Sweet Sixteen, but where is our family? California. Then again..we have the Akatsuki.. No, this doesn't suck, we have the Akatsuki for our Sweet Sixteen!"What the fuck is a 'Sweet Sixteen'?"Hidan asked."It's a _huge ass _party for when a girl turns sixteen."Dawn explained."When is your birthday exactly?"Konan asked."Crysta's is July 15th. Mine's a day after, July 16th."

"You're a day apart?"

"Only because I was born _after _midnight and Crysta was before." That's why she's the _older _sister."When's _all _of your birthdays?"She asked, referring to my psycho friends.

"February 10th."Autumn said.

"March 1st."Keira said.

"December 3rd."Aeryonna and Alexa said in unison. Weird how they're two years apart and they share a birthday, right?"October 3rd."Megan said.

"April 2nd."Dawn said. She then realized something."Fuck yes, I share a birthday with Hidan."She said. They high-fived."Okay, so should we go now or later?"Keira asked."Now seems better."Crysta said."Okay..we'll split into two groups. One will go to Walmart. The other will go to the Mall. I don't care who you go with, understood?"I explained. They all nodded. Wow, I felt all leader-like.. But I still have a feeling that something is gonna go horribly wrong..

Crysta's POV

So here I was, at Walmart with Dawn, Hidan, Kisame, Autumn, Kakuzu, Weasel, and Aeryonna. Each of us grabbed our boyfriend and went to a random place in the store. And yes, I _did _call Itachi Aeryonna's boyfriend. Evil, aren't I?"Kakuzu?"I asked, realizing something."What?"

"Do you have the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?"

"No. Why, do you?"

"Yes. But it's probably nothi-" I was cut off when there was a loud crash at the other isle. We ran over and saw Hidan, knife through his chest, and a woman either dead or unconscious."HOLY SHIT HIDAN!"

"HAHAHA! TAKE THAT BITCH!"He yelled completely, ignoring me."HIDAN!"

"WHAT PSYCHO BITCH!"

"WHY ARE YOU KILLING HER?"

"THE BITCH LET HER FUCKING KID THROW JUICE AT ME, SO I'M MURDERING HER SORRY ASS! BESIDES, JASHIN-SAMA NEEDED A SACRIFICE!"

"..CAN I HELP?" Both Kakuzu and Dawn wacked my head."THAT WAS MEAN! THOUGH SHALL BE SACRIFICED TO JASHIN-SAMA!" This is what happens when I get a bad feeling. I completely lose it."HAVE A FUCKING KNIFE, I HAVE PLENTY!"Hidan yelled, throwing me a knife."Kakuzu, this is not permanent, she only gets this way when she's trying to get taken to the Asylum, or when she has a bad feeling about something!"Autumn explained, sounding scared as hell."AUTUMN.."I said in a LOUD, deep, scary voice."GO INSANE..NOW.."

"GAH..MUST..RESIST.."

"Kisame, restrain her before she loses it too!"Dawn ordered. Kisame grabbed his girlfriend and tried to calm her down."Autumn! Resist the urge to lose it!" She struggled for a bit."But..it looks fuuunnn!"She whined."FREEZE!"

"SHIT, THE POLICE!" One tackled Hidan and took the knife away. Autumn and Kisame were pulled apart, causing Kisame's protective instincts to kick in and try to get Autumn away from the officer. I earned myself a tackle to the ground as well."KUZU, I'M SSSOOORRRYY.." Damn, it's hard for me to say sorry.."I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU LEAVE ME.." Dawn and Kakuzu were the only ones who weren't getting arrested. Lucky bastards.. The officers dragged us outside."NOO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO THE ASYLUM!"Autumn yelled as she tried to get out of the officer's grip. As soon as she said that, a white van pulled up and men in white coats stepped out."Here are the new patients."The officers said. They nodded, forced straight jackets on us, and threw us in the van. Right before the door was shut I yelled,"I LOVE YOU KUZU!" I sat up and looked out the back window and saw his eyes were widened. We then began to drive away. Starting our trip to the Asylum.

* * *

><p>HOLY..FISH-CRAP..WHAT THE FUDGE DID I JUST WRITE! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO OUR PSYCHOS? WILL THEY ESCAPE? REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO FIND OUT!<p> 


	16. The Asylum Pt 1

From the previous chapter..

(1)Dubhappy is a website full of english dubbed anime.

Disclaimer:..YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA SAY..

Warning:Insanity and Asylum buddies up ahead!

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

"I just realized something.."I said."W-what?"Autumn asked, freaked out and sitting on Kisame's lap."Aeryonna and Itachi weren't at the scene.."

"THOSE LUCKY FUCKING BASTARDS! THEY WERE PROBABLY AT THE OTHER FUCKING SIDE OF THE FUCKING STORE AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT ABOUT US!"Hidan yelled."I can't believe it..I'm getting sent to the Asylum for a second time.."

"Second?"Kisame asked."When I was around thirteen, I was with my family here and I did something that got me and Bryanna into the Asylum. We did as we were told and got out in a few weeks though. But they said if we got sent here again..not good..BUT HEY, I MIGHT SEE MY OLD ASYLUM BUDDIES!" The van came to an abrupt stop. We walked in..well Hidan was dragged since he refused to go anywhere. The nurse at the counter looked very familiar."Welcome back Crysta. I see you brought some friends with you this time."

"Shut the hell up slut.." The nurse's name is Stacey. She has curly, shoulder-length, black hair and hazel eyes."Hey..is May, Kayla, and Micheal still here?"

"Yes.."She sighed."YO' HOMIES, GUESS WHO'S BACK!"

"CRYSTA?"Replied a familiar male voice from the back rooms."WUZZA' MIKE!"

"WOOHOO! NOW I HAVE AN ACTUAL _REASON _TO BE HERE!"

"HOW'S THE ASYLUM FOR YA' MAY-MAY?"

"PRETTY GOOD! ME AND MIKE ARE GOIN' OUT!"

"SWEET! AND I BROUGHT THE AKATSUKI BACK WITH ME!"

"AWW YEAH, THEY FUCKING RULE!"

"KAYLA, I BROUGHT KISAME!"

"FUCK..YES.." Kisame stared at me."Kayla is a _huge _fan of yours."

"HEY KAYLA!"Autumn yelled."YO'! YOU CRYSTA'S BUD?"

"YEAH, AND KISAME'S BOYFRIEND SO BACK OFF BITCH!"

"FUUUCK!"

"MAY, HIDAN'S HERE TOO!"I yelled."EEEEE!"Came an all too familiar fangirl shriek."BUT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND TOO!"

"DAAAAAMN IIIIIIIT!"

"EVEN IF HE DIDN'T, YOU STILL WOULD BE WITH MIKE!"

"OH YEAH..SORRY MIKE, FANGIRL TOOK OVER.."

"I UNDERSTAND!" Okay..reunion over..I am now back in my old room. I smelled the bed. Yep, still has it's piss smell from when I got mad and peed on the bed. They still refuse to clean it."CRYSTA! YOUR SISTER AND EVERYONE ELSE BETTER COME GET US OR I'LL CUT YOUR AND THEIR LEGS OFF!"Autumn threatened from down the hall."SHUT THE HELL UP AND ENJOY THE ASYLUM! IT COULD BE FUN!"I yelled back."DON'T TELL HER TO SHUT THE HELL UP, WE'RE HERE 'CUZ OF YOU!"Kisame yelled."AND ME FUCKER!"Hidan snapped."STOP HOLLERING!"The doctor yelled."MAKE ME BITCH!"We _all _yelled in unison. I just thought of something."HEY SLUT?"

"What Crysta?"Replied the nurse."MY SISTER'S AT THE MALL.." No response. Meaning she's probably sending a team to get her now.

Dawn's POV

"She WHAT!"Bryanna exclaimed when I finished explaining. We were all now at the Mall, going over the event that happened not too long ago."You heard me. But listen, I have a plan. Pein, Konan, you guys are gonna have to help. Are you willing to?" Konan nodded and looked at Leader-sama."Alright. We'll help."

"Good." I began explaining the plan. After everyone understood, the same men in white coats busted in."Megan, Tobi, Bryanna, Deidara, here's your chance!" The three nodded."TOBI WANTS TO RESCUE CRYSTA-CHAN, AUTUMN-CHAN, HIDAN-SAN, AND KISAME-SAN!"Tobi yelled, tackling one the men. The two psycho girls did something similar to what Tobi just did. Then, Deidara stood up on a table, shouting bomb threats."We found Bryanna! And three others!"The one doctor without attackers said into a walkie-talkie. The three attacking the one doctor were given straight jackets and Deidara was tackled off the table, given a straight jacket as well. They were then dragged into the van."Be careful Dei!"Keira yelled as the van drove away.'_Just hang on guys..you'll be out in no time.._'I thought, slightly worried.

Third Person POV

The four sat boredly in their rooms, occasionally spitting insults at the doctors or nurses. Hidan sent death threats. Then, they heard a female voice."HONEY, I'M HOOMEE!" It sounded familiar, but they couldn't think straight."DAAAMN, IT'S COLD IN HERE..WHY IS THE ASYLUM SO JASHIN-DAMNED COLD!"

"Because that's how it works!"The nurse snapped."SHUT UP SLUT! OR YOU'LL FEEL THE WRATH OF JASHIN-SAMA!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT IF YOU WORSHIP JASHIN, YOU FUCKING ROCK!"Hidan yelled."JASHIN IS THE LORD! JASHIN IS THE LORD!"

"DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT!"

"AWW, HIDAN MADE A FRIEND!"Kisame yelled, chuckling."SHUT UP SHARK BITCH!"

"SHUT UP JASHINIST BITCH!"Autumn yelled. They then heard running across the hall."BRYANNA!"The doctor yelled, running behind her. A chorus of 'OOHHHH SHIT!''s were heard.

"OH SHIT, IT'S PSYCHO BITCH'S SISTER!"

"WELCOME BACK BRY!"May called."WUZZA' MAY? YOU AND MIKE TOGETHER YET?

"FUCK YEAH!"

"SWEET~! NOW..SIS?"

"YEAH?"Crysta answered."WE'RE GONNA RESCUE ALL OF YA'! I GOT TOBI, DEI, AND MEGAN HERE TOO!"

"THANK..JASHIN.." Finally, Bryanna was caught and was thrown in her shared room with Crysta."So did you really lose it or are you acting to get in?"Crysta whispered."Half..of both.."Bryanna said, out of breath from all the yelling and running. Tobi was in a room with Megan and Deidara got his own room."The things I do for you.."Madara whispered."I sowwy I brought you into this Madara..but we needed help to rescue Crysta and the others."Megan said in her cutest voice. He sighed and layed down on the bed."We'll only be here for a few days. I promise."

"And if the plan backfires and we end up stuck here?"

"..I'm not sure.." After about half an hour, they were given a medication of some sort that would calm them down and allowed them into the grey cafeteria to get breakfast. But Hidan, being how he was, put up a fight."FUCKERS! I WON'T TAKE ANY FUCKING MEDICATION I GET FROM BITCHY HEATHENS! BESIDES, I DON'T FUCKING NEED ANY!"The group heard Hidan yell."Tobi wants to help Hidan-san."Tobi said, unusually calm. Thank the medicine people."Call me..crazy, but I kinda miss Tobi's..hyper persona."Autumn said, dizzy from the medication."We..have to wait for the doctors to bring him downstairs..Tobi."Megan said, dizzy as well. About five minutes of swearing and banging passed before Hidan was dragged into the cafeteria. They sat him the seat next to Kisame's. He seemed zoned out and face-planted on the table."Make sure you keep an eye on him while the drug is active." The doctors had bite marks in several places. Now, normally, Crysta would've burst out laughing, but she was given medication as well, making her drowsy and out of it. So she only snickered."Hidan? You okay?"Bryanna asked, poking his shoulder."Yeeeaaaahhhh.."He replied, slowly picking his head back up."What did you give him..?"Autumn asked the doctor."A drug that calms the patient immensely."He replied, leaving the group."Poor Hidan got the same medicine May gets.."Crysta muttered. Then, Crysta and Bryanna's _asylum buddies_ found them and joined them.

All of them are 15. Kayla has curly, brown hair that goes a few inches past her shoulder and has light blue eyes. May has bright green eyes and blonde hair that's as long as Deidara's. Micheal also has blonde hair, but has brown eyes."Wuzzzzaaaa'.."May said in the same slow tone as Hidan."Biiiitch..yooouuu beliieeve in Jaashiin..?"Hidan asked, looking at the newcomers to their table."Heeeell yeeeaaahh." The two high-fived in slow-mo."Thiiiss biiitch beelieeeves tooo."He said, pointing to Bryanna, who was giggling at how they spoke."Mike, good to see ya'."Crysta said."You too. So, mind introducing us to your friends?"

"Yeah. Mike, May, Kayla, this is Hidan, Kisame, Autumn, Deidara, Tobi, and Megan. Hidan, Kisame, Autumn, Deidara, Tobi, and Megan, this is Mike, May, and Kayla." Mike nodded and said 'sup, Kayla said hi, and May said hey in her slow, drunk-like way."Those are really good cosplays."Kayla said."Biiiitch..IIII'm reeeaall!"Hidan said, slightly raising his voice at an attempt to yell."The drunk Jashinist is right. These aren't cosplays."Kisame said. Kayla let out a quiet fangirl shriek. She had an urge to glomp him, but couldn't due to her medication making her drowsy."Deidara, Megan, Tobi."Bryanna said."Yeah(Un)?"They replied."Make sure that while we're here, you guys act insane."

"Insane how, hm?"

"Like yelling across the halls to talk with someone who's room is right next to yours, yelling threats at the doctors and nurses, shit like that." They nodded."That goes for the rest of us."

"Bitch please,"Crysta started."I iz the master of insanity." Their breakfast period lasted for about half an hour, meaning their medications were starting to where off. And when Crysta was no longer drowsy, she took her chance to wreak havoc.

* * *

><p>LE GASP..do you really think they'll be able to escape? Or will the others get stuck in the Asylum too? ONLY I KNOW! So the next few chapters will be about them being in the Asylum, 'kay? And one more thing, Crysta and Bryanna's <em>asylum buddies<em> will only be here in the Asylum chapters. KAY KAY, THANKS, BYEZ, AND REVIEW!


	17. The Asylum Pt 2

Disclaimer:I TAKE OWN TO NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS!

Warning:Insanity up ahead!

* * *

><p>While the rest of them were dragged back to their rooms, Crysta decided to mess with the people of the Asylum for the hell of it. So she hid, making the nurses think another nurse already took her back to her room. Now, without her striaght jacket, Crysta's free to do whatever she wants."Crysta?"Bryanna asked, noticing how her sister wasn't in the room."GUYS! CRYSTA ISN'T HERE!"<p>

"WHAT(UN)!"They replied in unison. The doctor heard her and burst into the room."WHERE. IS SHE."

"I-I DON'T KNOW." A loud crash came from the cafeteria."HEY BITCH, YOU STILL DOWN THERE!"Hidan yelled.

_CRASH!_

"FUCK YEAH, I'M SCREWING WITH THE BASTARDS AND THEIR BITCHES!"

"RESTRAIN HER!"The doctor yelled.

_BANG!_

"KISS MY ASS AND EAT FIRE BITCH!"

"MAKE THEM SUFFER, YEAH!"

"THAT'S MY CRAZY BITCH!"

"FOR YOU HIDAN! AND JASHIN-SAMA!"

"IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO CATCH A PSYCHOTIC FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD!"

_BANG! CRASH! FIRE NOISES! _

"OM NOM NOM!"

"NO EATING ANY CAKE!"

"THE FUCKING HELL! NO CAKE? THAT'S FUCKED UP MAN!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID TO THE FUCKERS!"May called."BUUURN!"

"GAH!"

"CRYSTA, I'LL TELL KAKUZU WHAT HAPPENED!"

"WHY? ! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU, DON'T GET ME IN TROUBLE HIDAN!"

"NO, HE'LL BE FUCKING PROUD THAT YOU WERE TORTURING PEOPLE!"

"REALLY?"

"I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THAT.."Kisame answered."SHUT UP SHARK FUCKER!"

"DON'T CALL HIM A SHARK FUCKER, JASHIN FUCKER!"Autumn yelled."MY MISTAKE, HE'S YOUR FUCKER!"

"JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET OUT OF HERE.."

"HEY, MUFFINS.."Crysta began again."OH SHIT, SHE FOUND THE STASH!"

_CRASH!_

"YOU FUCKING SLUT, YOU MADE ME DROP THE MUFFINS!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT HYPER BRAT!"

"SHOVE THEM DOWN THE FUCKERS' THROATS CRAZY BITCH!"

"CRYSTA-CHAN, BRING TOBI A MUFFIN!"

"AS YOU WISH HIDAN! AND NO TOBI!"

_BANG! GAG! CRASH!_

"HIDAN! PRAY TO JASHIN! MAKE HIM SEND ME STRENGTH! THEY CAUGHT ME!"

"I WOULD BUT THIS FUCKING STRAIGHT JACKET IS RESTRAINING MY FUCKING ARMS!" Finally, after ten minutes of crashes, yelling, and burning people, the doctors caught Crysta and threw her back in the room. Everyone laughed till their lungs hurt."I..haven't laughed this much..since you left Crysta!"Mike called in between laughter."Hidan, remember to sacrifice someone to Jashin for me! No wait..teach me your rituals and I'll convert entirely!"Crysta yelled."FUCK YEAH!"

"AND DON'T FORGET TO TEACH DAWN TOO!" Bryanna wanted to high five her sister, but couldn't due to her straight jacket. So they just bumped shoulders. Only five minutes passed and Crysta was already bored. She hasn't acted this insane since she was thirteen, so she wanted to act like it one more time. Just for the hell of it. So she decided to get everyone to sing"HEY!"She hollered to get everyone's atention."YEAH(UN)?"They all replied in unison."WHO KNOWS THE SONG BURN IT TO THE GROUND BY NICKELBACK?"

"IS THAT THE ONE THAT STARTS WITH: _WELL IT'S MIDNIGHT, DAMN RIGHT, WE'RE WOUND UP TOO TIGHT_?"

"..DAMN HIDAN, YOU CAN SING!"

"WHY THANK YOU."

"WELL, YEAH THAT'S THE ONE! KISAME, DEI, EVERYONE ELSE, YOU GUYS KNOW THAT SONG?"

"YEAH(UN)!"

"LETS ALL SING IT THEN!"

"ALRIGHT(YEAH)!"

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE, WE START SINGING TOGETHER, KAY?"

"OKAY(YEAH)!"

"ONE..TWO..THREE!" And they all began singing it."_Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight!_

_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me!_

_Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy!_

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out!_

_We're going off tonight! To kick out every light!_

_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight!_

_We're going 'till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight!_

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling!_

_I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me!_

_Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, shit faced!_

_We got 'em lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown!_

_We're going off tonight! To kick out every light!_

_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight!_

_We're going 'till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight!_

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking 'till the night's gone!_

_Get your hands off this glass, last call, my ass!_

_Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop!_

_We got no friend, no doubt, all-in balls out!_

_We're going off tonight! To kick out every light!_

_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight!_

_We're going 'till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight!_

_We're going off tonight! To kick out every light!_

_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight!_

_We're going 'till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight!_" After finishing, they all cheered."DAMN HIDAN! YOU. CAN SING!"Bryanna yelled."THANKS BITCH!"

"AKATSUKI PEOPLE, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SONG?"

"TOBI DOESN'T KNOW IT!"

"NO SHIT, NOW SHUT UP!"

"DURING THE DRIVE HERE TO FLORIDA, IT PLAYED ON THE IPODS WE LISTENED TO AND WE MEMORIZED IT!"Kisame replied. All of their throats hurt from yelling at each other, but they were having too much fun to care."THAT'S IT! EDUCATIONAL T.V!"The doctor yelled through the speakers at the top of each room."NOOOOO!" Hidan then got a plan. Scary, isn't it?"AHHH!"He yelled in fake pain, making it sound realistic."OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP HIM!"Megan yelled. The doctors ran his room."The hell!"

"JASHIN! Please..MAKE IT STOP!"

"WHAT?"

"Please..take the..straight jacket off.."

"It is not hurting you."

"No..it's my lord.."

"You're..lord?"

"THE LORD OF MY FUCKING RELIGION! PLEASE TAKE THE STRAIGHT JACKET OFF AND LET ME PERFORM MY RITUAL FOR HIM!"

"How do we know-"

"GAH! PLEASE, MY LORD IS PUNISHING ME! JUST PLEASE, LET ME PERFORM MY RITUAL TO HIM!" In the other room, Kisame and Autumn were struggling to contain their laughter. Finally, the doctors released Hidan from the straight jacket and rushed out of the room. He pulled a knife out of his shoe and began his ritual. The doctors only watched in horror."CAN WE HAVE RAMEN FOR LUNCH?"Megan yelled, A.D.D-like."NO!" She sighed and joined Tobi on the bed. Hidan's ritual lasted almost the entire day, making the doctors completely forget about the educational T.V. And as soon as he finished, the straight jacket was back on in an instant."THANK YOU JASHIN-SAMA!"Hidan yelled to the ceiling, having an awesome time during his ritual. The speakers turned on and the voice of the doctors ordered him to shut up. He simply smirked and relaxed on his bed, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Wow..a LOT of yelling is going on.. Having our psychos in the Asylum is fun to write! KAY BYE~, REVIEW!<p> 


	18. The Asylum Pt 3

Disclaimer:NUTHIN IZ MINEZ!

Still insanity up ahead!

* * *

><p>~THE NEXT MORNING~<p>

Third Person POV

Crysta, as usual, was the first to wake up. She stretched the best she could since the straight jacket was restraining her arms."HEY!"Crysta yelled, waking the others."THE FUCK? I WAS SLEEPING DAMN IT!"Hidan snapped."IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS.."Kisame yelled. Finally, just as Crysta wanted, the doctors snapped back,"WHAT!"

"CAN I HAVE SOME POPTARTS?"

"NO!"

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

"YOU DONE YELLING, YEAH?"

"YEAH DEIDARA..I DOUBT YOU'LL ALL FALL BACK ASLEEP THOUGH!" They all groaned at how she was right. They _couldn't _fall back asleep."CRYSTA..YOU'RE MY BUD..BUT YOU CAN'T WAKE ME UP LIKE THIS DAMN IT!"Kayla called."SORRY.." Soon after, they were given their medication, their straight jackets were removed, and they were escorted to the cafeteria to get breakfast. This time, a tall, male nurse was told to supervise Crysta."I cause trouble ONE DAY, and they send a nurse to supervise me. JEEZ.." Today, Hidan and May weren't given the drugs that made them act like drunk idiots since they didn't refuse their meds 'cause they didn't wanna look like idiots again. Just their regular meds that make them _really _drowsy."Don't..fucking yell.."Hidan said, barely able to keep his eyes open."Ehh, shut up."Crysta replied, throwing a piece of food at his head. He threw a piece back, but she dodged and it hit Mike."Dude!" Mike threw a piece at Hidan. Even though he was tired as hell, he was still a ninja, letting him move in time. The food piece hit Megan. Eventually, this began going back and forth at the table the group sat at. Until they began hitting other patients, causing the entire cafeteria to start a food war. Megan and Tobi decided to crawl under the tables and throw the food at the nurses whenever they tried to stop someone from throwing food. Unfortunantly for May, she wasn't a ninja that could fight drowsiness so she coudn't participate since she fell asleep on the floor. Hidan _was _drowsy, but forced himself to stay awake and was having an awesome time chuckin' food at people's faces. Crysta even used some black mush she found to paint black army lines on her face. She found her 'favorite' nurse, which was Stacey, and shoved the same black mush down her shirt."HAH! You deserved that slut!" The war lasted the entire lunch period."THAT. WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"Hidan yelled from his room, no longer drowsy."I KNOW RIGHT!"May called, no longer drowsy as well."WE GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN TOMORROW!"Megan yelled. The doctors immediately snapped back,"HELL FUCKING NO!" The speakers turned on."Due to the little _incedent _in the cafeteria this morning, food will now be served to the patients in their rooms with a doctor or nurse's supervision."The doctor's voice sounded from the speakers. The group groaned in unison."SLUTTY BITCHES!"Bryanna and Crysta yelled in unison."DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

"WHAT TOBI, UN?"

"ARE YOU GONNA MAKE THE PLACE GO BOOM-BOOM YET?" If Tobi didn't say that, doctor's wouldn't've rushed into the room and taken his hidden clay."TOBI YOU FUCKING MORON, YEAH! YOU GAVE IT AWAY! THAT WAS OUR ONLY CHANCE OF ESCAPE, YEAH!" Tobi shrunk back into the corner of his room. Deidara sighed as he remembered Dawn's Plan B. He started to slightly raise his chakra."OI, BLONDIE! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?"Hidan yelled, obviously sensing his rise in chakra."SIGNALLING THE OTHERS BY RAISING MY CHAKRA, YEAH!"

"DEIDARA, YOU. ARE BRILLIANT."Kisame yelled."IT WAS DAWN'S IDEA TO FLARE MY CHAKRA IF BLOWING THIS SHITHOLE UP DIDN'T WORK, YEAH!"

~BACK AT THE HOUSE WITH THE OTHERS~

Everyone sat quietly in the kitchen, quietly eating cereal or toast. Why was is so damn quiet? Because they had nothing to do without the psychos in the group. Then, after another five, slient minutes, the Akatsuki people stould up and looked in the direction of Deidara's rising chakra."What's wrong?"Keira asked, unable to sense the rising chakra."Deidara's chakra is rising."Leader-sama replied."Meaning Dawn's Plan A of blowing the place up didn't work."Konan said."Alright, you guys know what to do."Dawn said. Leader-sama, Konan, and Kakuzu nodded before leaving in the Asylum's direction.

~BACK AT THE ASYLUM~

Deidara fell on the floor, panting."They..better've..noticed that..un.."He said, worn out from raising his chakra too much."YOU FUCKING OKAY BLONDIE?"Hidan yelled, noticing how his chakra dropped again."YEAH..UN!"

"AWW, HIDAN DOES HAVE A SWEET SIDE!"Megan yelled."SHUT THE FUCK UP BLONDIE NUMBER TWO!"

"HIDAN-SAN, BE NICE TO MEGAN-CHAN!"

"MAKE ME HYPER BITCH!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"Crysta and May chanted repeatedly."BELIEVE ME BITCHES, I WOULD SO LOVE TO HIT HYPER BITCH! BUT THESE FUCKING STRAIGHT JACKETS KEEP US FROM MOVING YOU DUMBASSES!"

"RIGHT..WE FORGOT.."

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SENSES THE INCOMING CHAKRA?"Kisame yelled."WE CAN'T SENSE CHAKRA!"All people who couldn't sense chakra snapped in unison."SHARK BITCH IS RIGHT! IT'S LEADER-BITCH, HIS BITCH, AND THE OLD MISER!"

"KUZU HAS COME TO RESCUE ME!"Crysta yelled.

~OUTSIDE AT THE FRONT OF THE ASYLUM~

The three ninja stopped in front of the large building."This is the place."Konan said, staring at the insanely tall building."Hey, you three! Why are you here?"A doctor called, noticing them."We're here because we recieved a message saying you needed more staff."Pein said, remembering what Dawn said to tell them."Oh yeah..come with me." He led them inside to the front desk."Stace, we got some more staff."He said to the woman at the front desk. She looked up from her computer."Welcome to Kingston's Asylum for the insane. I'm Stacey and I'll be your guide."Stacey explained, handing each a long, white coat."If you follow me, you'll be shown where the patients are kept." The three ex-nins followed through several plain, grey halls. Once in a while, Kakuzu would stop and look through the little window on the doors, looking for his psycho girlfriend. They reached a hall on one of the top floors and the ninja heard an all-too-familiar voice."SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF THE STAFF!" The nurse rolled her eyes."Just ignore her. She's one of the newer patients. Her and her.._friends_ like to terrorize the staff." The next door they passed caught all of their attention. Instead of the plain white color they've been seeing, they saw a bright red. Then, their 'favorite' Jashinist appeared at the window, causing Konan to jump slightly. His eyes widened."GUYS!"He yelled. Several more people came up to their window. They finally found the missing psychos from their group. They all made a mental note of the floor number and each room number. Crysta locked eyes with Kakuzu as he walked past. After they were too far down the hall to see, Crysta thought of something."HEY SLUT!" The nurse guiding the ninja stopped. They tried to hold back their laughter at Crysta's nickname for her."One minute.."She said sweetly before walking back down the hall."What?"She growled at Crysta."WHO'S THE HOT, NEW GUY WITH LONG BROWN HAIR?"Crysta said, yelling so Kakuzu would hear her. And he did, causing him to blush slightly."I'm right here, stop yelling! He's the new ward. Along with the other two with him."

"PREFER HIM THAN YOU SLUT! HE WON'T FUCKING PUT POISON IN MY MEDS OR FOOD!"

"Yeah, yeah.." The nurse rejoined the waiting ninja up the hall."Sorry..one of the patients was being annoying.."

"It's alright."Pein said, completely hiding the fact that he found that funny. The other two, however, couldn't prevent themselves from smirking."Shall we continue then?" The three nodded. After a little while, the were shown the rest of the patients, were asked to fill out some papers, and were shown their offices."Well Ka..kuzu? You'll be handling the medications for the patients. All you need to know about them is all saved on the computer at the desk. Plus, if a patient gets any injuries, this is where they're sent."The nurse explained, thinking he had an odd name."Alright."

"If you have any questions, just come to the front desk and let me know." The nurse left and showed Pein and Konan their _shared_ office."Alright..Konan and Pein, you two will be the therapists. Patients come here for appointments, usually because they need someone to talk to. If there's anything else you need to know just come to the front desk and ask." The two nodded as the nurse left. When they were sure it was fine, they met up back on the floor containing their missing psychos. The group heard the footsteps and stood up, looking out their windows."Kuzu..when can we get out of here?"Crysta asked from behind the door in a sad tone."As soon as we memorize all of the ways out and lessen any suspicion."Kakuzu replied. Crysta sighed."Why not noooww?"

"Because, if we break you out now, we won't know where we're going when we try to find the exit and we'll be caught."

"Just fight the fuckers!" Now Kakuzu sighed."Crysta, what if someone called the police?"Her sister asked."Exactly."Kakuzu said."Fine..but I better be oughtta here by next week! Oh and..take me to your office Kuzu."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I has an issue." Fortunantly, a doctor happened to be walking by."Can you help me escort this patient to my office? She's complaining about some pain or whatever."Kakuzu asked the doctor, referring to Crysta. The doctor nodded and opened the door, immediately grabbing her. So she did what any regular patient would do."GAH! RELEASE ME BITCH! NO ONE DARES LAY A HAND ON ME UNLESS I SAY SO!" So she spat insults and death threats and tried to get out of their grips while the others watched and laughed their asses off."Stop struggling! You want to be taken care of or not?"Kakuzu said, playing along with her act."BITCH PLEASE. I AM THE WORTHY FOLLOWER OF THE WEASEL LORD! AND HE SAYS TO ENDURE IT!"

"Then why were you just complaining?"

"..WEASEL LORD ORDERED IT!" The doctor left after they reached the office. When they were sure he was gone, they sighed in relief."Weasel Lord?"Kakuzu asked, snickering."What? I had to keep my inner sanity hidden."

"Yeah.._inner sanity_.."

"HEY! I could be sane..sometimes.."

"Well that doesn't matter, what's your 'issue'."

"I am lacking in my special Vitamin K." He gave her a confused look. She giggled at his expression."Take off the straight jacket and I'll explain." He figured out how it works after a few seconds of messing with it and released her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him."This is the special Vitamin Kakuzu I've been lacking." He chuckled and kissed her back. But their kissing was interupted a few minutes after when someone knocked on the door."Hurry, get the straight jacket on!"Crysta whispered. He helped her get it back on."But not tight, it's starting to give my arms a rash." He nodded and made sure the straight jacket was in place. Crysta ran over to the corner and sat down."Let 'em in.."She whispered. Kakuzu opened the door and saw Stacey."Is um..Crysta here, she's not in Pein and Konan's office or her room."She asked."Yes, she was just complaining about some pain in her arms."

"THESE JACKETS ARE EVIL!"Crysta yelled from the corner of the room."You need help escorting her back to her room?"The nurse asked, rolling her eyes."TOUCH ME AND YOU DIE SLUT!"

"Yes, I might need some help." The two escorted the teen back to her room. Stacey left the two when she thought Kakuzu threw Crysta in the room and shut the door. But he let her walk in herself, pretending to throw her in, and left the door open a crack. When he was sure she was gone, he opened the door slightly."See you soon."Kakuzu said to his psychotic girlfriend. Crysta nodded and he shut the door. Crysta stood up and looked out the window. Kakuzu was already down the hall and out of Crysta's sight."WHAT WAS YOUR PROBLEM CRYSTA?"Megan called from her room."MY ARMS WERE GETTING A RASH FROM THIS EVIL JACKET!"

"I'M GETTING A FUCKING RASH TOO!"Hidan yelled."I DOUBT KAKUZU WANTS TO HELP YOU HIDAN!"Kisame yelled."SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"HELL, I BET WE'VE ALL GOT RASHES ON OUR ARMS, YEAH!"

"I KNOW I DO!"Kayla yelled."TOBI'S NOSE ITCHES!"

"MEGAN, TRY TO SCRATCH HIS NOSE!"Autumn yelled. Megan giggled at the yell-off/conversations going on."Madara?"Megan whispered. He turned to her."Hm?" She used her nose to move his mask up slightly and rubbed her nose on his."That's called an Eskimo Kiss."

"A..what?"

"An Eskimo Kiss is when two people rub their noses together gently." He chuckled and rubbed his nose on hers in responce."MEGAN, YOU STILL ALIVE?"Bryanna called. She got Madara's mask back down and replied,"YEEEEP! STILL HERE!"

"AND TOBI?"

"TOBI'S STILL ALIVE!"

"DAMN(UN).."All except Crysta's asylum buddies said in unison."WHO WANTS TO SING AGAIN?"Crysta yelled."I FUCKING DO!"May and Hidan yelled in unison."EHH, WHY NOT?"Kisame yelled."ANYONE ELSE?" Everyone else yelled,'YEAH!'."WHAT SHALL WE SING THIS TIME PSYCHO BITCH?"

"WHO KNOWS THE SONG TAKE IT OFF BY KESHA?"

"..WHAT SONG IS THAT?"Kisame asked."THAT, MY FAVORITE SHARK, IS THE SONG THAT BEGINS WITH: _THERE'S A PLACE DOWNTOWN WHERE THE FREAKS ALL COME AROUND_. HIDAN, DEI, KISAME, YOU KNOW THAT SONG?"

"I FUCKING DO!"

"YEAH!"

"I'VE HEARD IT BEFORE, YEAH. I THINK I KNOW THE LYRICS!"

"ALRIGHT! ON THE COUNT OF THREE, BEGIN SINGING!"

"OKAY(UN)!"

"ONE..TWO..THREE!" They began singing."_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around!_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all!_

_When the dark of the night!_

_Comes around, that's the time!_

_That the animal comes alive!_

_Lookin' for something wild!_

_N-now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am!_

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag!_

_Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'!_

_But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a!_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around!_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all!_

_And they, turn me on, when they, take it off!_

_When they, take it off, everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know, if you're lookin' for a show!_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor!_

_And they, turn me on, when they, take it off!_

_When they, take it off, everybody take it off!_

_Lose your mind, lose it now!_

_Loose your clothes in the crowd!_

_We're delirious, tear it down!_

_'Till the sun comes back around!_

_N-now we're gettin' so smashed, knockin' over trash cans!_

_Everbody breakin' bottles it's a filthy hot mess!_

_Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver so!_

_I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a!_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around!_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all!_

_And they, turn me on, when they, take it off!_

_When they, take it off, everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know, if you're lookin' for a show!_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor!_

_And they, turn me on, when they, take it off!_

_When they, take it off, everybody take it off!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Everybody take it off!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Everybody take it off!_

_Right now, take it off!_

_Right now, take it off!_

_Right now, take it off!_

_Oh!_

_Right now, take it off!_

_Right now, take it off!_

_Right now, take it off!_

_Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around!_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all!_

_And they, turn me on, when they, take it off!_

_When they, take it off, everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know, if you're lookin' for a show!_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor!_

_And they, turn me on, when they, take it off!_

_When they, take it off, everybody take it off!_" When they finished, everyone laughed."YEAH BUDDY! THAT WAS GOOD PEOPLE!"Autumn yelled. Down the hall, Kakuzu, Pein and Konan were discussing their escape plan. But when they heard them all singing, they couldn't hold back their smirks. Well, Pein didn't smirk at all. He's too cool for that.

* * *

><p>Yep, a LOT of singing will be happening while they're in the Asylum! And our psychos will be rescued soon! HOORAY! Well..the Asylum is gonna last for a few more chapters so make sure to enjoy the extra insanity while it lasts! Reviews make me happy!<p> 


	19. The Asylum Pt 4

Disclaimer:I ONLY OWNZ DA' OCS!

* * *

><p>~A FEW HOURS LATER~<p>

Due to our favorite psychos causing a food war during breakfast, they now had to eat in their rooms while a doctor or nurse supervised them. And, by pure luck, Crysta and Bryanna got Kakuzu as their supervisor. He was told to give them each their meds then their lunches. Bryanna took both pills without a fight and was quietly eating. Crysta, however, took only one of the two pills, hated the bad taste, and was now refusing to take the second pill."Kuzu.."Crysta whined."Come on Crysta."

"I don't wanna, it tastes horrible."

"I know, but there's only one more."

"I THOUGHT. YOU. LOVED ME."

"I do, but you still have to take it."

"No one will notice if I don't.."

"Yeah they will, now take it."

"I refuse. Weasel Lord says no!"

"Crysta..you're whining over something stupid..now take it."

"..Fine.." She sighed in defeat and took the second pill, gagging at the bad taste. Slowly, she felt her hyperness drain and drowsiness take it's place. Kakuzu removed Crysta's straight jacket and gave her, her lunch."How would they notice if I didn't take the meds?"Crysta asked."You'd still be acting like the psychotic you are."

"Point taken.." She ate her good-tasting, but unidentifiable food."So what is this place called again?"

"Silly Kuzu. It's called an _Asylum_. It's a place for psychos, where they are kept until their issues are somewhat helped. But if your issues are unfixable..you're stuck."

"Not the greatest place ever.."

"No..it's not.. So when are we getting out of here?"

"Soon. We've already started memorizing the location of every exit in this..maze."

"That's the point. If someone tries to escape, they get lost in the endless corridors." The three then heard a series of crashes and swearing from down the hall."Hidan.."Bryanna said, shaking her head. Crysta instantly knew he was refusing to take his meds again and snickered at the thought of him acting like a drunk idiot again."NEVER WILL I ACCEPT ANYTHING FROM YOU BITCHES!"

"THAT'S RIGHT HIDAN! FIGHT THE FUCKERS! DON'T TAKE _ANY _MEDS FROM THEM!"May called. Crysta assumed she was fighting her meds as well."Who was that?"Kakuzu asked."One of our old friends May."Bryanna replied."FUCK YOU BI-"

_THUD!_

"Hidan?"Crysta called."Was he sedated?"Bryanna asked, snickering."SHI-"

_THUD!_

"Aaand there goes May." The rest of the lunch time went in complete silence, which is something new for the Asylum. The staff enjoyed the silence while it lasted. As soon as the patients' meds wore off, the noise started up again. Crysta sighed."HEY GUYS?"She called, really getting bored.

"YEAH(UN)?"

"GOOD, IT WAS SO QUIET I THOUGHT EVERYONE DIED.."

"NAH, NO ASYLUM CAN KILL ME!"Mike yelled."HIDAN, MAY, YOU STILL WITH US?"

"I AM! I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT HIDAN THOUGH.."

"HIDAN!" Silence."HIDAN GET THE FUCK UP, YEAH!" Silence."..HIDAN-SAN?" Silence."JASHIN-SAMA, GIVE US BACK HIDAN! WE'LL MISS THE JASHINIST IF HE GOES!"Crysta yelled."UGH..WHAT..DO YOU WANT..?" Some of them sighed in relief."JEEZ, WHY WON'TCHA ANSWER?"

"I WAS JUST FUCKIN' SEDATED!"

"I KNEW IT!"Crysta yelled, laughing. But her laughter was short-lived. She began coughing soon after."Sis, you okay?"Bryanna asked."Yeah..probably should take a break from singing and yelling for a little while.."

"Okay, I'll let the others know. GUYS, CRYSTA'S GONNA BE QUIET FOR A LITTLE WHILE 'KAY?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?"Autumn called."HER THROAT HURTS OR SOMETHING."

"DON'T DIE ON US PSYCHO BITCH!"

"I'LL BE-" Cough."FINE!"

~TIME SKIP TO FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING~

Crysta's POV

I'm tired. My throat hurt. I'm dizzy. And my arms itch like hell. Yeah, Asylums are awesome, aren't they? And the best part is that ever since I got here, I've been up all night, only getting like, three hours of sleep. Yes, it's fun as hell to be insane again, but I now miss the outside. I miss my actual _bed_. I began caughing again. Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm probably sick? Well..complaints over.. I'm just glad that Kuzu said we should be out by tomorrow. I **need** my music, while dancing like a nutcase. No, not like the nutcase acts I use here. A closer-to-normal kind of nutcase.

I stould up and looked through the little window to see Leader-sama and Konan having a conversation in the hall. It _better_ be the escape plan.."Leader-sama, Konan."I said, trying to get their attention. They noticed my existence and came over."Yeah?"Konan asked."You learn the Asylum's exits yet?"

"The bottom floor was easy. It's the floor we're on now we're having trouble with." Something idea-like just hit me. Like Hidan took his scythe and shoved it through my head."_I _know the upper level like the back of my hand!"

"That actually makes things easier. You think you would be able to lead us the right way Crysta?"

"Of course I can Konan! I've been here before after all."

"Alright, then in a few hours we'll bring you into the office to discuss the plan, understood?" I nodded at Leader-sama's badassness at being leader-like. I then walked over to Bryanna and sat on her. It's a sisterly thing we do to wake each other up."No..five more minutes mother.."She mumbled. I snickered."Bryanna..Asylum, straight jackets, summer, Florida, Akatsuki as kittens..remember?" She giggled slightly."I know..but I'm just so damn tired mother..let me sleep.."

"I can't believe you called me that. You haven't called me 'mother' in..six years."

"Really..?" I got up and sat beside her. Yes, my sister did give me that nickname. It's starts out weird, but then you get used to it. She only calls me that when asking for something or trying to be immaturely funny."Yeah, really." She sat up and stretched the best she could."Later, me, Leader-sama, Konan, and Kuzu will be discussing plan 'Get the Hell Out Of the Asylum'. We should be out of here by tomorrow."I explained."Finally..I'm suprised you didn't go all emo on us yet."

"Why would I go emo?"

"Because you lack music."She said, trying her best to imitate Itachi. I laughed at her attempt."What? Epic fail?"

"I wouldn't call it an _epic_ fail, but it just sounded weird."

"You try imitating a character then missy."

"Okay then.." I thought for moment, trying to remember who's voice I was best at doing from the Akatsuki."Just you wait you fucking heathens..all of you shall face the wrath of Jashin-sama!"I said, trying my best to sound like Hidan."..WHY ARE YOU SO BETTER AT VOICE MANIPULATION?"

"That's how it works. I sing pretty good, but you're better. You imitate anime characters pretty good, but I'm better. Plus, my imitation wasn't _that _good."

"Yeah it was. You're better at everything.."

"No. We both have equal drawing skills-"

"Nuh-uh. My drawings have several mistakes while yours are so..exact."

"I mess up at drawing things sometimes. Plus, you dance better than me."

"..Really?"

"YAH. REALLEH." I coughed."Okay, you need to take a break from yelling."

"Alright..and I am not better than you. We each just have somethings that the other sibling can't do as well."

"Name one more thing I can do better and I'll be convinced that you're not better at everything."

"Umm..oh, you're better at staring contests."

"That don't count!"

"Yeah it does!"

"Something else!"

"GAH..STOP..BEING..DIFFICULT.. You don't have anger issues, there."

"You don't have anger issues sis. Just a short temper."

"Same thing.."

"No, it's not the same thing."

"Well then..you're prettier than me."

"STOP SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF OR I'M TELLING DADDY!"

"He's in California."

"Nooo..not biological dad.." I thought for a minute when I realized she who talking about."Oh, so now you're gonna call Kakuzu daddy because you call me mother?"I asked, smirking."Yes, yes I am." I laughed at my sister's likeable craziness."Love you sis."

"Love ya' too."

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

I was bored. As hell. Why? Because my throat is killing me and I can't have yell-y conversations with everyone. And I was right. I am indeed getting sick. But I kept it to myself since that's what I always do."CRYSTA, THE DOCTAH, IS HERE-AH, TO SEE YA."Bryanna yelled."OKAY-AH!"I said, ignoring my throat. I was taken to a little office and saw Pein, Kakuzu, and Konan. Konan locked the door."Is it alright to be sane again?"I asked in a whisper."Yeah, the doctor left."

"Okay..now please help me get this thing off me." Kakuzu chuckled and removed the straight jacket. I stretched."Finally..I feel free.."

"Alright, we know where to go when we reach two floors below us. Crysta, it's up to you to guide us through the top floors."Leader-sama explained."Right!"I said, saluting. I sat in a chair and listened as Leader-sama explained the escape plan for tomorrow. I can already taste freedom..

* * *

><p>OKIE-DOKIE..Next chapter everyone's favorite psychos shall be escaping..<em>or<em>..they might not..YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE IF THEY DO OR NOT!.. Reviews are appreciated!


	20. Out of the Asylum and A Trip To New York

Disclaimer:I TAKE OWN TO NUTHINZ..'CEPT FOR DA' OCS..

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

So our little 'meeting' lasted about an hour and a half. Long, I know.. But Leader-sama was just making sure we know what to do..and he likes to talk too. Plus, I promised them that if we _do_ escape, I would show all of them the best fucking food EVER..tacos. And, I'll say it right now, if you don't like tacos, you better move out of this state and hide for at _least _a month 'cuz I WILL hunt you down and make you my first sacrifice to Jashin. Anyways, when the meeting was over, I was escorted back into my freezing cold room. Yeah, staying in a freezing cold room all day doesn't help when your sick. Bryanna plopped on the floor next to me."So when are we getting out of here?"She asked in a whisper."We should get out early tomorrow morning."

"How early?"

"Like seven or something." She nodded. Then, something that I should've thought of earlier whacked me upside the head."DAMN. IT ALL."I said, worried the plan would fail."What?"

"I just remembered that the Asylum has our addresses! Both here and in Pennsylvania!"

"Don't worry, I already thought of that."

"Heh?"

"Before me, Dei, Megan, and Tobi got sent here, Dawn thought of our escape plan. I remembered that the Asylum had our addresses and told her to pack while we're in here."

"Why, where are we gonna go?"

"I texted Mimi before we were sent here to get you and she said she has a place for us to stay in New York."

"..SHUT. UP." She grinned."After three years, we FINALLY get to see Mimi _and _we get to stay in New York with her!"I yelled/asked. She nodded. Holy shit, now I wanna escape now!"MIMI, I FRACKEN LOVE YOU!"I yelled up to the ceiling. I winced at my sore throat screaming at me to knock off all the fracken yelling."OI, PSYCHO BITCH! WHO THE HELL IS MIMI?"Hidan called, obviously hearing my yell."ALL SHALL BE EXPLAINED TOMORROW MY FAVORITE JASHINIST!"I replied, this time coughing instead of wincing."You shure you're alright?"Bryanna asked, sounding concerned."I'm fine. I've been through worse." She stared at me."I'll tell daddy momma, now tell me what's wrong!" I sighed at my sister's stubbornness."I said it once and I'll say it again. I. am fine."

"You _shuure?_"

"Yeess."

"..Fine."

Bryanna's POV

I _know _there's something wrong. She just likes to keep things to herself."HEY, IS PSYCHO BITCH ALRIGHT?"Hidan yelled."YEAH, HER THROAT IS JUST SORE!"

"DON'T DIE ON US CRYSTA!"Kayla yelled."SHE'LL LIVE!"

"I DON'T KNOW, SHE _DOES _KEEP THINGS TO HERSELF.."Megan yelled."MEGAN, SHE ONLY HAS A SORE THROAT.."

"..I'M BORED!"Autumn called."YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES: WE COULD ALL SING AGAIN, OR YOU COULD MAKE OUT WITH KISAME!"

"BOTH SEEM LIKE GOOD PLANS, I CAN'T DECIDE!"

"I VOTE THE SECOND ONE!" Here's a hint of who said that: Autumn didn't say it."YOU TWO HAVE FUN THEN, YEAH!" And Autumn and Kisame's room got silent ever since."WELL..WHAT SHOULD WE SING?"May called."..I HAVE NO IDEA.." I turned to my sister, who was laying on the bed close to falling asleep."Crysta?"I asked sweetly, not wanting to piss her off from preventing her sleep."Whatever it is, no."

"I just need a song suggestion that's all."

"Alright, then sing..Raise Your Glass by Pink."

"'Kay. YOU GUYS KNOW THE SONG RAISE YOUR GLASS?"I called."I THINK SO, UN!"

"WHAT'S IT START WITH, I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THAT IS!"

"IT STARTS WITH: _RIGHT, RIGHT, TURN OFF THE LIGHTS, WE GONNA LOSE OUR MINDS TONIGHT_."

"..YEAH, I MIGHT KNOW THE DAMN SONG."

"ALRIGHT!"

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT KISAME AND AUTUMN, YEAH?"

"..LET'S LEAVE THE COUPLE ALONE, ALRIGHT.."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT US!"Autumn yelled."WE THOUGHT YOU DIED AND WENT TO HELL WITH KISAME!"Megan yelled. Autumn didn't respond."..ANYWAYS, BACK TO SINGING RAISE YOUR GLASS.."I called, not even wanting to bother Autumn and her shark."START US OFF BRY!"Mike called."ON THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"_Right, right, turn off the lights!_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight!_

_What's the deal yo?_

_I love when it's all too much!_

_5 a.m., turn the radio up!_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher!_

_Call me up if you a gangster!_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey!_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong!_

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be!_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!_

_Won't you come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn!_

_What part of party don't ya' understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out!_

_Freak out already!_

_Can't stop, comin' in hot!_

_I should be locked up right on the spot!_

_It's so on right now!_

_It's so fucking on right now!_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher!_

_Call me up if you a gangster!_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey!_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong!_

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be!_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!_

_Won't you come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Won't you come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Oh shit my glass is empty.._

_That sucks!_

_So if you're too school for cool!_

_And you're treated like a fool!_

_You could choose to let it go!_

_We can always, we can always, party on our own!_

_So raise your, aw fuck, so raise your glass if you are wrong!_

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be!_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong!_

_In all the right ways!_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be!_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!_

_Won't you come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Won't you come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on, and!_

_Raise your glass!_" Okay..that time we sung it didn't sound as well as the other times. We were missing three people, Crysta, Kisame, and Autumn, and Hidan would stop whenever he didn't know the lyrics. It kinda sucked."WOW..THAT SOUNDED A LITTLE SHITTY.."May called."A LITTLE SHITTY? THAT FUCKIN' SUCKED ASS!"Hidan yelled."YOU BARELY EVEN SANG!"

"WELL SORRY BITCH, I DIDN'T KNOW THE FUCKING SONG!"

"DON'T CALL HER A BITCH YOU ASS!"Mike yelled. Thus starting an argument. Crysta snickered."Think we should break May, Mike, and Kayla out with us?"She asked."I don't know, should we?" She shrugged her shoulders."I'm takin' a nap." Yeah, she's deffinately sick. How do I know? Well, since I've spent my entire life with her, I learned that she _only_ takes naps when she's sick or hurt really bad. And since it's obviously not option number two, she must be sick.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Crysta's POV

Damn nap..because of it I was up almost all night, no longer tired. But even if I didn't take that nap, I'd probably be awake all night due to me being sick. So here I am, sitting awake at probably six o'clock in the morning, waiting for Leader-sama, Konan, and Kuzu to break us out. I woke Bryanna up by sitting on her again."I don't wanna get up.."She mumbled."Too bad, we're gonna be out of here soon."I said, standing up again. She sat up."Convincing enough to get me up.." I looked out the little window to see Leader-sama, Konan, and Kakuzu waking up the others."Bitches.."I heard Hidan growl."We have about fifteen minutes until the rest of the staff arrives."Konan said, opening the door to my and Bryanna's room. She removed our straight jackets."Thank you.."

"WHAT ABOUT US!"May called. Everyone shushed her."SORRY.." I snickered at her weirdness."Crysta, should we release your friends as well?"Konan asked. I shrugged and walked over to Mike's room."You guys coming?"I asked. He walked up to the window."Nah, we belong here. Besides, we would just slow you guys down."He replied."You sure?"

"Yeah."

"See you when we get out!"Kayla called."Like that'll happen.."May muttered."Don't worry, you'll get out eventually. But until then, bye."I said."I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" Everyone shushed her again."See ya'."Mike said before I began leading everyone through the top floors. I lead us to a dead end twice, causing me to earn some cussing from Hidan. But after five minutes of running, we made it to the bottom floor. As soon as the front doors were in sight, us not-ninja people got picked up bridal style and carried to the house with ninja speed. We were there not five minutes later. And as soon as Alexa saw me, I was tackled to the ground."NO MORE ASYLUM TRIPS PLEASE! THE WORLD IS OUT OF BALANCE WITHOUT YOU!" I chuckled and forced her off of me."So, are we ready to go to New York as planned?"Bryanna asked. Dawn didn't answer since she was busy making out with Hidan. Aeryonna sighed."Yeah, we can leave as soon as all the bags are in the van."She said."DAWN, EAT HIDAN'S FACE LATER, WE GOTTA LEAVE BEFORE THE ASYLUM NOTICES OUR DISAPPEARANCE!"Bryanna yelled, causing the two to seperate."WAIT!"I yelled, causing everyone to jump."WHAT!"

"WHERE..IS..MY..IPOD.." Everyone facepalmed."It's right here."Aeryonna said. I snatched it from her hand."AND NO ONE TOUCHED IT?"

"Yeah." I sighed in relief."Can we go? The Asylum probably found out were gone."Autumn said. Everyone else nodded. I ran back in the house to help loud the bags in the van to see an almost empty house. The only things that were left was furniture."Hurry up!"Keira said. I nodded and jumped in the van. Everyone sat where they sat on the way to Florida. And we all know what happens next. Everyone who wasn't driving as fast as the speed limit to get the hell out of here was listening to an ipod.

~TIME SKIP TO SEVEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT~

If this were a normal car ride, that twelve hours would've sucked ass. But this was not a regular car ride. I had my ipod and was on my favorite Akatsuki member's lap. I was actually kinda sad when we found a hotel. Why? I wanted to sit Kuzu's lap that's why. So here I was, laying upside down on a couch, listening to music. Yeah, not much happening. But that was _before _the song 'Pump It' by The Black Eyed Peas came on. I turned it up and began dancing on the couch. Bryanna looks like she wants to dance too. So I turned it on full blast and put the earbuds around my neck for everyone to hear. Of course Bryanna began dancing on the other couch. I would yell 'Pump it' and she would yell 'Louder'."PUMP IT!"

"LOUDER!"

"PUMP IT!"

"LOUDER!"

"PUMP IT!"

"LOUDER!"

"PUMP I-" I was cut off when my ipod died. I fell to my knees and dramatically yelled,"NOOOO!" I sat up and saw half of the people in this room staring at us oddly."Charge it so we can dance again!"Bryanna said. Before I could reply, most of the others snapped,"NO!" I then noticed the _one_ person who _didn't_ say no."But if Kuzu wants me to dance again I have to!"

"I never said that!"He said."You never said you _didn't_ want me to dance either." He had another stare-off.

_Blink._

DAMN IT! I went upstairs and plugged my ipod into my laptop. Now, here's a question. When a crazy girl has to wait for her ipod to charge and is now bored, what does she do? If you guessed 'Go bother Hidan' you were right. So I skipped downstairs in search of my favorite Jashinist. And I found him and Autumn throwing insults at each other while the others watched."JASHIN BITCH!"

"SHARK'S BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"PSYCHO!"

"BASTARD!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"SHITHOLE!"

"FUCKING SHIT FACE!"

"ASSTARD!"

"..FUCKER!"

"HAH, YOU ALREADY SAID THAT EARLIER BITCH!" Autumn looked like she was out of insults. She sighed in defeat and threw her shoe at him, which he easily dodged."Sooo what happened?"I asked, sitting next to the master of cussing."Don't ask."Dawn said before anyone could say anything. I got bored and poked Hidan's side. A few seconds later he poked me back. I poked him again, but harder. Eventually, the pokes turned turned into light punches, which turned into harder punches, finally resulting in us wrestling. We've been play-fighting for a little while now. I was currently biting his shoulder and he was still trying to push me off."Just wait 'till I get you off my shoulder bitch.."He growled. He finally shoved me off and pinned me to the ground. I kneed his stomache and pushed him on his back, allowing me to get up and sit on his chest. Both us were now laughing like the crazies we are. I poked his chest. I can imagine him being the older brother I never had. Then, I felt someone lift me off of Hidan."Save me Nii-san! I'm being kidnapped!"I said, showing we could actually be siblings. He gave me a confused look before snickering again. I looked up and saw that my kidnapper was Kakuzu."Never mind Nii-san, it's okay if _he_ kidnaps me."I said, giggling. I stood up."Hidan's your brother now?"Kakuzu asked. I nodded."Remind to wrestle with you again later bitch."Hidan said, getting up."Okay my long lost brother!" He chuckled and ruffled my hair."Crazy bitch." Having a brother is fucking awesome. Even though we're not even related. I turned to Kakuzu."Kuzu why did you stop our play-fight?"I asked in a whine-y tone."Because if I didn't, you two would've ruined more than a wall."He said, pointing to a hole in the wall. My eyes widened."Oh..um..Nii-san did it!"

"What! No I didn't, _you _kicked that fucking hole there!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"I ain't a ninja, how could I do that!" This is when Bryanna decided to step in."Um Crysta..you _have _punched holes in walls before."She said."When?"

"When you found out we had to stay home while our parents went on vacation. You got pissed off and punched a small hole in your bedroom wall." I tapped my fingertips together(1)."Note to self, avoid Crysta when she's pissed off."Alexa said. Everyone else said 'Agreed' in unison. Okay, for me, this was kind of an embarassing moment.

* * *

><p>(1)Hinata style!<p>

*Laughes evily* I knew they would escape! AND LE GASP..THEY'RE GOING TO NEW YORK! WHAT'LL HAPPEN? REVIEW AND WAIT TO FIND OUT!


	21. Crysta's Anger

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OKAY? !

* * *

><p>~A FEW DAYS LATER~<p>

Bryanna's POV

Nothing much happened in the past few days. Except for the fact that Hidan and Crysta caused damage to every hotel we've stopped at. Kakuzu threatened to rip Hidan's head off if he ever hurt Crysta. Well anyways, we were in New York, but still didn't find Mimi yet. And I was bored. Why? My ipod just died. But I had a back-up plan for a situation like this. So I reached under the seat and pulled out my phone. I sent Mimi a text saying:

_Where are you!_

A few minutes later she replied:

_Just go to the address I sent you and I'll be waiting out front._

The rest of the conversation went like this:

_Alright..but how big is your house?_

_HUGE._

_How many rooms?_

_Probably like...eight. Each has a queen sized bed._

_Woah..big house.._

_Yeah, well when you're rich you can big, expensive houses._

_Holy shit you're rich? !_

_Yup._

_How!_

_I am a very succesful DJ._

_Damn.._

_Yeah. Now quit texting me._

_WHY?_

_Because a van with you, Crysta, and your friends just pulled up._

I looked out the window and saw that we stopped in front of a huge house with Mimi standing out front. Me and Crysta were the first ones out. We ran over to our cousin and tackled her in a hug."I fracken missed you!"Crysta said."Why you no visit us!"I said. She chuckled and pushed us off of her."Because I've _really_ been busy. Besides, I have a way to make it up to you guys." Okay..I'll explain a little bit about Mimi.

She's 19. Her hair is a few inches below her waist and is dyed purple. Mimi's bangs, which have small red strands in them, cover half of her right eye, which is light blue. Her left eye is a greenish-brown. She's as tall as Autumn. Mimi also has six piercings on each ear, one on her nose, two above her left eyebrow, and a tongue piercing. Crysta's still trying to get more piercings than her.

We looked at her strangely before asking,"How?" in unison."I'll show you _after _you introduce me to your friends."

Crysta's POV

Okay..time to explain to my cousin how I'm dating a fictional character..and believe another fictional character is my long lost brother.."Well..first we have Aeryonna, her sister Alexa, Autumn, Dawn, Megan, and Keira."Bryanna explained, pointing to each one of our friends. They said either hey, hi, or nodded their heads in responce."'Kay. Then who's the cosplayers?"Mimi asked."Okay..I'll explain _that_.."I said. I explained to Mimi what had to happened to us with the Akatsuki. She looked freaked out."So..you're d-dating a fictional character..?"

"Yeah."

"And they are t-the real Akatsuki..?"

"Yup."

"..Yeah..that's not weird at all.." Hidan walked over."Psycho bitch, is this that Mimi girl you were talking about when we were at the fucking Asylum?"He asked."Yup."I answered. Mimi looked at me then Hidan."What did you just call her?"Mimi asked, pointing at me and sounding a little pissed."You heard me. Psycho. Bitch."

"M-Mimi, it's alright, it's his nickname for me.."I said, trying to prevent any fights."What kind of nickname is 'psycho bitch'!"

"It's a nickname for someone who's psycho and is my crazy little bitch."Hidan said, placing a hand on my head. Bryanna and I then held back Mimi as she tried to murder the Jashinist. After five minutes of more explanations Mimi brought us inside her fucking mansion."So Mimi, how will you be making up to us for not visiting?"I asked."You'll see tomorrow." I sighed. I then noticed how Tobi and Megan were enthralled with the huge fish tank filled with many fish."Stare at the fish later you two. Go upstairs and pick a room."Bryanna said."Okay Bryanna-chan!"Tobi chirped. The two ran upstairs. Maybe they _are_ together.. So I went upstairs and found a room that was painted neon green. I fell in love with it."I. WANT. THIS. ROOM!"I demanded. I _love_ the color green. Kakuzu walked in behind me."I take it that you like the color green."He said."YES. I _love_ green. It's one of the things I find awesome. Though, another thing I find awesome are your eyes." He gave a confused look."They are my favorite color and instead of white, there's red. And I fucking love things that aren't normal. When I first saw you, my exact words were 'HOLY SHIT, HIS EYES ARE FRACKEN AWESOME!'. And at that time is when I had a high interest in stitches."

"Okay..so then who was your favorite before me?"

"Gaara, the one-tail's Jinchuuriki." I ran over and wrapped my arms around him in a hug."But that redhead is no match for my favorite miser!" He chuckled."You're crazy."

"I know~."I sang, kissing his cheek.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

I got lost in this house. Twice. But I think I might be learning the place now. So here I sat, on the couch, listening to Right Round by Flo Rida."_You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down down. You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down down._"I sang. I would've continued, but the song stopped and everyone in the room gasped. The ipod probably died and something must've happened. I then felt something wet spill on my elbow, which was on the arm of the couch. I looked and saw orange soda. Which was also all over my ipod. That moment, something snapped."Who..did..this.."I asked menacingly."T-Tobi is s-sorry C-Crysta-chan.." All I felt was rage. I stood up and Tobi flinched."Crysta..control your anger.."Bryanna said. I looked at her and punched the wall, leaving a hole. She jumped. I then looked at Tobi."I WILL FUCKING BURN YOUR FACE, CUT OFF ALL YOUR LIMBS, FEED THEM TO HYENAS, AND THROW YOU INTO A SHARK TANK AS YOU SLOWLY DIE OF BLOOD LOSS AND THEY EAT YOUR FLESH! THEN I'LL KILL THE SHARKS, CUT THEIR STOMACHES OPEN AND BURN ANY OF YOUR REMAINS! I WILL MAKE SURE THE LAST THING YOU FEEL IS PAIN! AND THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE IS MY RAGE YOU FUCKING RETARDED ASS-FUCK FROM THE FIERY FUCKING PITS OF ASSHAT HELL! YOUR TORTURE WILL START WITH ME RIPPING OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS!"I screamed. He was shaking. Stupid, stupid Madara. I lunged at him and wrapped my arm around his throat."YOU. DIE. NOW."

"T-Tobi..is sorry.."

"SORRY WON'T FUCKING HELP PREVENT DEATH BY ME!" After Kakuzu finally got me off of Tobi, Deidara insisted they let me finish choking him. He earned a whack to the head from Sasori. I got out of Kakuzu's grip, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan and came back into the living room."NIGHT NIGHT TOBI-SAN!"I yelled before hitting his head as hard as I could. He fell on the floor, probably unconscious. My anger slowly faded away."Wow..I feel a lot better now.."I said. Half of the people in the room facepalmed. Dawn and Hidan laughed."Keira?"I asked."Y-yeah?"She replied, probably still freaked out."You're my partner in crime right?"

"Yeah, so?" I pointed to Deidara."We gots a third memeber. Whadd'ya say Deidara? Partners in crime?" He chuckled."You're insane, but if it means Tobi's gonna get tortured, then yeah, hm." We shook hands, but I pulled mine away when his hand-mouth licked my palm."Sorry, hm."

"Ehh, it's alright." I looked and saw that Megan was shaking Tobi and Alexa was poking him."Forget it Megan, he's out cold."Alexa said, standing up. Tobi then twitched and he slowly sat up."Aww man(un).."Keira, Deidara, and I said in unison.

Megan's POV

"Well..I um..I'm gonna check Tobi's head!"I said, grabbing Tobi's wrist and pulling him upstairs. I ran into the room we chose and I locked the door. I then kneeled down on the floor next to him."Madara, please don't kill Crysta. I know she's got a short temper, but she's my closest friend. I'll talk to her and get her to apologize, but just please don't kill her!"I pleaded. He didn't respond."M-Madara?"

"Madara-san is a bad boy, so Tobi is not Madara-san! Tobi is Tobi and Tobi's a good boy!"

"No, really Madara."

"Tobi is Tobi!" My eyes widened."..What's your n-name..?"

"Tobi!"

"Who am I?"

"Megan-chan, Tobi's girlfriend!"

"And who's M-Madara..?"

"A very very bad boy, but Tobi's a good boy!" Holy..shit.. I grabbed his wrist and said,"Tobi, we're gonna go talk with Leader-sama and Konan alright?" He nodded. We went back downstairs and I walked over to the couple."Konan, Leader-sama, something's seriously wrong with 'Tobi'."I whispered. They nodded and we went into their room and locked the door."Madara are you okay?"Konan asked."Tobi's name is Tobi! Not Madara!"

"Tobi take your mask off."Leader-sama ordered. He nodded and pulled the lollipop mask off."Does your head hurt at all Tobi?"I asked. He nodded and pointed to the center of the top of his head. Konan inspected the area."Tobi, what do you remember?"She asked."Tobi remembers everything that happened to us with Megan-chan and her friends, the ninja that came to the base and gave us cookies, and Deidara sempai trying to blow Tobi up a lot before that!"

"Anything else?" He shook his head. And I came to a realization. Crysta gave him brain damage after choking him and hitting him with the pan. And he believes his Tobi persona is his real self.

* * *

><p>LE GASP..CRYSTA GAVE MADA-TOBI BRAIN DAMAGE! WILL MADARA EVER COME BACK? I'M..NOT SURE YET..XD HE PROBABLY WILL THOUGH.. REVIEW AND WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! OH..AND MERRY CHRISTMAS MY AWESOME READERS! *Shares cookies*<p> 


	22. Lost In New York

Disclaimer:..What I said in the last twenty-one chapters..

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

"So how do we get him to remember who he really is?"I asked."I'm not sure. Either he'll slowly remember things on his own or he'll need to be hit again."Konan explained. I just hope he'll remember on his own, I do _not_ want him to get worse after a second hit to the head."Konan-chan, why does Tobi need to get hit?"Tobi asked."You don't need to get hit right _now_. You might need to hit your head to remember something you forgot later on though."

"Tobi doesn't wanna hit his head!" Konan and Leader-sama sighed."Seeing that he won't be allowing anyone to hit his head again anytime soon, we'll have to see if he remembers on his own for now. If it takes longer than a few days, we'll hit his head by force."Leader-sama explained."Alright."I replied."Can Tobi put his mask back on now?" Leader-sama nodded. Tobi happily slipped his mask back on."I _would_ suggest he keep the mask off, but then everyone else would find out who he is."I said."Why would he need to keep the mask off?"Konan asked."It could be cutting circulation off from his brain."

"Oh. Yeah, that _does_ look like a problem." I snickered. Just before we left, I said to them,"Also, if we _do_ need to hit his head again, try not to hit him too hard."

"Why?"Konan asked."We don't need to make anything worse." She nodded and we went back downstairs.

Crysta's POV

I glared at Tobi as he walked back down the stairs. He noticed my glare and hid behind Leader-sama. I snickered and went back to trying to get the damn soda off my ipod. If my ipod doesn't start working, Tobi's _dead._ Then, an evil little idea popped in my head."Lord Jashin please give my ipod back."I whispered to myself. I then took out my pocket knife and cut my arm, flinching at the pain. I used my blood and performed a mini ritual for Jashin. Hidan taught me this, for those who are wondering. So to see if it worked, I picked up the ipod, cleaned off any remaining soda, and attempted to turn it on. Now the other times I tried turning it on, the screen would remain black. But this time, a fuzzy, fucked up looking screen apeared. To test it, I put the earbuds in and hit play. Right Round began playing again. It sounded slightly static-y, but I didn't care. It wasn't completely fixed, but it was working. "YES!"I cheered, jumping up."WHAT?"Autumn yelled."JASHIN-SAMA HEARD MY PLEA AND SAW THE MINI RITUAL I PERFORMED FOR HIM AND GAVE ME MY IPOD BACK!" Half of them walked over and their eyes widened at my still bleeding wound and the bloody mess I made. Hidan ruffled my hair."That's my crazy little bitch!"

"Nii-san, go convert your girlfriend to Jashin too!" He turned to Dawn."I will, you just have to teach me your rituals."Dawn said. He smirked and led her upstairs. Oh jeez. Kakuzu then grabbed my arm and looked at my wound."You need to stop listening to Hidan's religious shit. You just hurt yourself pretty bad." I pouted."But Kuuuzuuu! It isn't shit! Jashin really gave my ipod baaack!" He sighed."Well is Jashin going to fix this wound?"

"..No.."

"Then don't do anymore rituals, real or not. Got it?" I nodded slowly. I don't like it when people are mad at me. I actually _hate_ it. No one really got mad at me a lot when I was a kid so when it happens I get all sad. Bryanna went upstairs and came back down carrying a wet rag and some bandages. She gave them to Kakuzu and he cleaned my wound and wrapped it up."Kuzu..are you mad at me..?"I asked quietly. He stared at me for a few seconds."No, I just don't want you to become a religious freak like Hidan."

"Well..can I do small rituals when it's _really_ needed?"

"..Alright, but only if it's completely important."

"Right! Only do rituals if the shit going on is important!"

"I'm serious." I sighed."Okay, okay. Only if it's _real__ly _important." He finished wrapping my deep cut and we had _another_ stare-off.

_Blink._

"Damn it..I _always_ lose our stare-offs.."

"'That's because you're not a ninja that's never allowed to blink." I pouted again."No fair.."

~TIME SKIP TO TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING~

Okay, some of you are probably thinking 'Why the HELL is she awake at two in the morning?'. Well I was awakened when I felt the bed lighten due to Kakuzu leaving. And I got lonely. So I followed him to Leader-sama and Konan's room. The door was shut, but I could hear the conversation they're having."Why the fuck do we have to have a fucking meeting this late at night, I was fucking sleeping!" Yeah, we all _know_ who _that_ was."This is something important. Now stop your complaining."Leader-sama ordered."Why couldn't it wait 'till fucking morning?"

"Because we can't risk the girls listening in on us." Why wouldn't he want us to listen? Well, yeah that _is_ kinda rude, but what could be _that _important?"Now, Konan and I have discovered a jutsu that'll allow us to return to our world and we could be leaving very soon." That's the last thing I listened to. When I heard they were able to go back to their own world, I stopped breathing for a few seconds. They _can't_ leave..not yet.. I continued to listen to find out when they're leaving."So when will the jutsu be completed?"Sasori asked."It may take a few days to two weeks. We're not entirely sure."Konan answered. We only have a few days 'till they leave.."Now, do _not_ let the girls know. Understood?"Leader-sama continued. There wasn't a responce."Alright, you are free to leave." I quickly, but quietly, returned to my room. When I heard the door open, I pretended to be asleep. I felt the bed shift and someone move the hair that had fallen onto my face. Then, I fell asleep for real on accident.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

This morning was different from all the others. For once, I _wasn't_ the first to wake up. I was the last. And when I went downstairs, I recieved some weird looks."What, I'm not allowed to sleep in _one_ time?"I asked. My group of friends all said,"NO!" in unison. I stuck my tongue out at them. Then, a little idea hit me."Keira, Deidara, my two partners in crime follow me."I said, walking into the other room. I heard several people say 'Oh jeez..'."Yeah Crysta?"Keira asked."We're gonna mess with everybody today."I replied."How, yeah?"Deidara asked."We're gonna get Nerf guns, sneak around the house, and shoot everyone else while they still don't suspect anything. Then, when they find out it's us, we'll turn this into a game of Manhunt."

"What's Manhunt, hm?"

"I'll explain it later. You just need to avoid everyone as long as possible. You guys wanna do it?"

"Hells yeah!"Keira said."This could be fun, so yeah, hm." I nodded and led them upstairs. There we went into the closet and chose our Nerf guns."Ready?" They nodded and we split up. Keira went with Deidara and I was with myself.

Third Person POV

The soon-to-be couple snuck into the living room where half of the group was. Keira hid and shot at Alexa's head."OW!"She yelled, causing the others to jump."What?"Sasori asked."Something hit my fucking head!" Keira looked at Deidara. He nodded, aimed, and shot Tobi's mask multiple times, causing him to fall back in fear. Since Deidara had the darts that stuck to flat surfaces, they stuck to Tobi's mask. Megan walked over and removed the darts."Someone's shooting at us with Nerf guns."She said, looking around the room. Meanwhile, Crysta snuck into the kitchen where her cousin, boyfriend, and non-biological brother was. She aimed and shot Hidan's neck."WHAT THE FUCK!"He shouted. Mimi picked the dart up off the floor and looked at where Crysta was hiding, which was behind the fridge."Crysta, get out of there." Crysta shot her and Kakuzu then darted out of the room. Hidan chased after her."YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Crysta laughed."CATCH ME IF YOU CAN NII-SAN!" Back with Keira and Deidara, the two managed to shoot everyone, leaving them to wonder who the hell was doing this to them. And Itachi was the only one who knew who it was and where they were hiding. And he wasn't going to give them away, but when they shot him again, he changed his mind."Keira and Deidara are hiding in the other room, shooting at us."Itachi said. Bryanna stood up and walked towards their hiding spot, causing the two to run."AND THE HUNT BEGINS!"Bryanna yelled, chasing after them. Eventually, the three partners in crime met and ran in the same direction."You get caught too?"Crysta asked."Yeah. Bryanna's chasing us."Keira replied."Who's chasing you, hm?"

"GET BACK HERE PSYCHO BITCH!"

"That give you a clue Dei?" He nodded. Very soon, the chase left the house and went outside, through the city of New York."SHIT, MIMI! THEY'RE IN THE CITY!"Autumn called, watching them through the window. Mimi walked in."Crysta and Bryanna have been here before _and_ they've gotten lost before. They'll be fine. We'll start to worry if they're not back in an hour." So the group decided to listen to the purple-haired girl and went on with whatever they were doing. And an hour and a half passed. Hidan, Crysta, Keira, Bryanna, and Deidara still weren't back."_Now_ should we worry?"Aeryonna asked."..Yeah."Mimi replied, already looking worried."Why should we worry?"Kisame asked."Think about it..Hidan, Crysta, Keira, Bryanna, and Deidara are lost in a _huge_ city. And there's no one to prevent them from ending up in prison or the Asylum again. Isn't that something to worry about?"Autumn explained."..Good point."

"We have to find them. _Now_."Dawn said."Leader-sama-"She started."Go ahead."He interupted."How did you know what I was going to say?" Leader-sama smirked slightly in responce.

* * *

><p>OH NOES, THEY'RE LOST IN THE CITY! Will the group find the psychotics before they do something <em>really<em> stupid? Probably not! So..review!


	23. Things To Do In Walmart!

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR WALMART!

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

We were chased for about an hour. And while we were out of breath, the damn ninja were barely sweating."Damn..ninja.."Keira muttered."You..done..chasing us..?"I asked."Yeah, I guess."Hidan replied. After catching our breath, which took a few minutes since it was so damn hot today, we looked around."I have no fucking idea where we are. And it's fucking hot today."I said."Thanks for pointing out the obvious.."Keira deadpanned."You're very welcome. So anyways, how the hell do we get back to the house if we're lost?"

"Do you have your phone?"Bryanna asked. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my black cell phone."Right..I'll call everyone else." I quickly dialed Dawn's number. No one answered."Shit.."I said, dialing Aeryonna this time. Still no answer."Damn it." I tried Autumn. Same result."Fuck!" Finally, I tried Mimi. Nothing."FUCKING SHIT!"

"What?"Keira asked."No one's answering! And Megan and Alexa don't have cell phones!" The others swore under their breath. Well..minus Hidan. He just swore out loud."I am going to DIE from this heat.."Bryanna whined."I don't think anyone'll fucking miss you."Hidan said."Fuck you."

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend. And she's fucking hotter than you." Keira and I held back Bryanna as she tried to attack the immortal. She stopped struggling quickly. Why? It's too hot today! And the heat's killing me."Momma?"Bryanna asked sweetly."Whatever it is, no."I replied."You don't even know what it is!"

"What is it?" She whispered it in my ear."No. No. No. And no. There are boys around!" The two males stared at us oddly."Please, it's hot today!"

"I don't care if it's one-hundred degrees, no!"

"Please.."

"..Fine, but if people call you a slut, don't blame me." I turned to the others, who looked really confused."What the _hell_ was that, hm?"Deidara asked."Okay..the girls in our family always wear crop tops under our regular shirts. So if it's really hot, we can take our shirts off, but we'll still have the crop top on. Though, our parents aren't really fond of us taking off our shirts in public."I explained. Yeah, our family's weird. He looked really confused. I pointed to Bryanna, who had pulled her shirt off and now only has a red crop top that was probably around four inches above her belly button."Keira, do I look like a slut?"She asked."If you remove the sleeves, make it shorter, and make your shorts seven inches shorter."Keira said."So no?"

"Of course not!"

"Hah! I _don't_ look like a slut!"Bryanna exclaimed, pointing at me. I sighed."And you won't either.."

"NO!"I yelled quickly."No one'll care!" This is when Hidan decided to join the conversation."So you're fuckin' saying that the miser wouldn't care about his girlfriend walking around in a fucking crop top with two other damn dudes?"He asked."..Point taken."

"I'm suprised you even know what a crop top is Hidan, yeah."Deidara said, chuckling."Fuck you Blondie." I gasped."Dei, Nii-san, you're coming out of the closet?"

"The fuck does that mean? !"

"That's another way of asking 'Are you gay?', yeah."

"I AIN'T FUCKING GAY!" I giggled."I know you're not Nii-san, I was only teasing." He glared at me."..Who's bored?"Keira asked out of nowhere. All of our hands went up slightly. Bryanna's eyes widened and she grinned."I have an idea.."She said. I hugged her."My little sister is finally coming up with ideas..I'M SO PROUD.." She rolled her eyes and pushed me off of her."So what's the plan skinny bitch?"Hidan asked, giving Bryanna her own new nickname."Well..I was making a list this morning and was thinking we could do something we've always wanted to do.."

"What's the list?"Keira asked."..Things To Do In Walmart."

"YES!"Keira and I yelled in unison."Things to do in Walmart, hm?"

"Yeah! I've _always_ wanted to do one of those lists!"

"So do we wander around the city of New York, possibly getting us even more lost, until we find a Walmart?"Keira asked."HELL YEAH!"

~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~

"Finally!"Bryanna yelled."Yeah..wandering around until we found Walmart..not the best idea, hm."Deidara said."Well we would've found it sooner if Crysta didn't stop us to take pictures.."Keira said."HEY! We don't have pictures of the Statue of Liberty with the Akatsuki with us!"I yelled. Yeah, that's why we took so long. I insisted we take pictures of us in front of the Statue of Liberty. But at least we made it to Walmart. Bryanna pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it."Ready guys?"She asked. We nodded and walked in the store."Alright..let's begin!"

Third Person POV

**1. When an employee walks up to you, run away screaming "GET AWAY!".**

The group looked around the large store, pretending to look confused. Then, as they predicted, an employee walked over, seeking to help them."Hello, is there anything you need help with today?"The girl asked nicely. Crysta looked at her with widened eyes."I-is something wrong.." She let out a high pitched scream."GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM MEE!"Crysta yelled, running off into the jungle known as Walmart."Look what you fucking did! You fucking scared my little sister!"Hidan demanded."But I-"

"No. You fucking scared her! She has mental problems and you just fucking walk over and scare the shit out of her!"

"But I didn't-"

"Say another fucking word and you're dead. If she gets hurt, you're dead. Now good fucking day." The group ran after the teen, leaving the confused employee at the entrance. When the group caught up with Crysta, they made sure the woman didn't follow them and burst out laughing."You're a good actor crazy bitch!"

"Why thank you Nii-san!"

"Bond later. We still have a lot to do!" The two nodded at Crysta's real sibling and read the second thing on the list.

**2. Walk up to an employee and say, in a **_**serious **__**tone**_**,"Code three in houseware." and see what happens.**

The group of psychotics walked over to two employees who were talking. Both were men. Bryanna walked up to the two."Hi there miss. Is there something you need?"The one with a name tag that said 'Steve' asked."Yes. There's a Code 3 in houseware."Bryanna said."The knives and other sharp kitchen appliances are being used by children to take over Walmart?"The one with a 'Kevin' name tag asked."Yeah."

"We knew this would happen! But no one ever listens to us!"They said, running accross the store to find the toy section. The group hid where the two wouldn't find them and released the laughter they were previously holding back."This..is fun, yeah!"Deidara said between laughter."I agree with Blondie!"Hidan said. Hey, he didn't cuss."Alright..what's next?"Keira asked.

**3. Take a shopping cart, begin running, and when you're going fast enough, jump in the cart and ride in it until it either stops, someone stops you, or you crash.**

Keira, and Deidara both took a shopping cart. The people around didn't expect anything. Yet. The two walked accross the store, searching for a very wide isle. When they searched for a few minutes, they got ready to run in the widest isle in the store. Which was the walkway at the entrance. They began their running start, causing the people in their way to move. After they were going quite fast, they gripped the handle and jumped in the cart."OUT OF THE WAY!"Keira yelled at a seven-year-old girl who didn't move yet. She turned around and got pulled out of the way by her mother. Deidara laughed."This is AWESOME, yeah!"

"I KNOW right!" The carts continued to speed down the walkway for a few minutes before they crashed into a counter. Now, since Deidara's a ninja, his grip on the cart was strong and he remained in the cart. But Keira _isn't_ a ninja. Meaning when her cart crashed, she flew out of the cart. Deidara saw her and ninja jumped, catching the non-ninja girl. He landed on his knees, which did hurt, and asked Keira if she was alright."Y-yeah..but freaked out.."She replied, clutching to his shirt. The others ran over."Are you alright? !"Bryanna exclaimed."Yeah, hm."

"Yeah.." She sighed in relief."Alright you two love-birds, let's keep goin' with the list!" When she called them 'love-birds' they had a light pink blush on their cheeks.

**4. Have pool noodle wars. Try to get other people to join.**

The crazies ran into the pool section and immediately grabbed a pool noodle."THIS. MEANS. WAR!"Crysta yelled, wipping her noodle at Deidara's head. He tried to hit her back, but she ducked, causing the noodle to hit Bryanna instead."RAWR!"Bryanna yelled, spinning the noodle in the air, causing a whistle-like noise to be heard. She whipped all of their heads at once as it spinned."FEAR THE NOODLE OF DOOM!"Keira yelled, whipping Hidan's head."THE FUCK!"Hidan yelled, whipping Keira's leg."OW!" Kids from the ages from twelve to fourteen had gathered around and began watching the the psychos have their pool noodle war. Crysta grabbed two noodles the same color as hers and tossed them to two fourteen-year-olds."YOU'RE ON MY TEAM, NOW HELP ME!" The two girls shrugged and began to help Crysta attack her comrades. Crysta and the two girls, who shall remain nameless, were the green team. Hidan had red. Bryanna had blue. Deidara had yellow, and Keira had orange. The same thing happened with the others. Now each of them had two, nameless teammates. Eventually, the kids' parents appeared and dragged the kids away, causing them to whine about, 'Hanging out with their new friends'. Yes, the psychotics _did_ tell the kids their names and they did tell them their names back. But for now, they're remaining nameless. Then, soon after, several Walmart security men appeared."What's going on here?"The taller one asked."Um..w-well.."Bryanna stuttered."We were just.."Keira said."RUNNING AWAY!"Crysta yelled, grabbing her real sibling and non-biological sibling's wrist and running off. Keira and Deidara weren't too far behind. Eventually, the guards gave up and left the group."Hey..when do you think the others will find us, hm?"Deidara asked."I don't know, but let's hope it isn't soon!"Keira replied.

**5. When the intercom turns on, fall to the floor yelling,"AHH! THE VOICES HAVE RETURNED!".**

Crysta stood patiently in the center of the walkway in the center of the store, waiting for the intercom. She knew security would tell an employee about them and they would warn the shoppers of Walmart. Then, as Crysta expected, a woman began speaking in the intercom, warning the shoppers about five psychotics running around the store. She fell to the floor and clutched her ears."AHH! THE VOICES! THE VOICES ARE BAAACK! THEY'VE RETURNED FROM THE GRAVE!" People stared at the girl. Some just walked right past. Then, Hidan ran over as people began to crowd around her."Back the fuck off!"He demanded, causing them to jump back a few feet."It's just the intercom! The voices left after fucking therapy, remember?"

"T-they're not b-back..?"

"No. The therapist killed them and sent them to hell so they can roll around in fire and then go fuck with someone else's mind."

"Okay then!" The people looked confused at her sudden mood change. The two walked away as if nothing happened, snickering as they joined the others in a seperate isle."Okay, what's next?"Crysta asked.

**5. Play with the automatic doors. If someone tries to help you, yell "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, GO AWAY STALKER!".**

Bryanna stood next to the automatic door, right where a button was that said, 'Press to shut door automatic door'. Then, Keira walked up to the door, about to step out. As she walked to leave, Bryanna hit the button, causing her to walk into the door."THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"Keira yelled, pretending to not notice Bryanna. They repeated the process for a few minutes before Keira finally yelled,"FINE! I'LL JUST GO THROUGH THE OTHER DAMN DOOR!" But since the other door was the one people use to walk _in_, it remained shut as the girl tried to exit through it. She walked right into it."THE HELL MAN? !" Bryanna walked over and said,"Watch the master." She backed up and ran, only to faceplant onto the door."OW!" She stood up, backed up farther than before, and ran faster. And faceplanted harder."JASHIN-DAMN IT!" Now both girls were running into the door. It went on for seven minutes before a worker walked over."E-excuse me, do you need some help?"She asked. Bryanna looked up at her."I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! GET AWAY YOU STALKER!"She yelled, running away."WHAT SHE SAID!"Keira yelled, following her.

**6. Go up to a random person and say,"HOLY CRAP, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" etc. and see if they play along.**

Keira ran in the opposite direction Bryanna turned and saw Deidara."What's next on the list?"She asked, sitting next to the blonde. He unfolded a copy of Bryanna's list and showed her."Alright..this'll be _easy_.." Keira looked around before spotting a girl about sixteen. She ran over and hugged her."HOLY..SHIT..I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE EVER!"She yelled, causing people to stare. The teen she was hugging looked confused."Um..y-yeah, it's good to see you too!"The girl replied, trying to prevent embarassment. Deidara walked over to watch what was going on."So um..who's this?"The girl asks, referring to Deidara."Oh! He's my-"

"Boyfriend?" Keira paused for a few seconds before she realized the girl was trying to embaress her."YEP! This is Deidara!"She replied, smiling. Deidara blinked before realizing what she just said."Uh..y-yeah Keira and I have been going out for a while now, yeah!"He said, trying to play along."Do you think you can prove it?"The girl asked, causing the two to blush. Before Keira could reply, Deidara grabbed her and they started to make out. At first she was shocked, but then she gladly kissed back. The girl took her opportunity and ran off, leaving the new couple alone. After Crysta used her phone to take some pictures, Hidan had to break the two apart."Save it for later. We got a fucking list to finish!" They nodded. Then, Keira suddenly asked,"Dei..can I has a piggyback ride?" He chuckled before allowing his new girlfriend climb on his back.

**7. Try to put M&M's on Layaway.**

Bryanna ran into the candy isle and browsed around for a few minutes. Crysta, who was now hiding on the shelf, behind cereal boxes of cereal, whispered,"Go for the M&M's.." Bryanna nodded and grabbed two packages of M&M's. Then, she grabbed Hidan's wrist and walked over to the Layaway station. Then, she slammed the M&M's on the counter, causing the man behind it to jump."I would like to place these on Layaway good sir!"She said happily. He looked at her with a confused expression."But..these are M&M's.."He said."I know that."

"And..they're only a dollar.."

"You're point?"

"..These don't need to be put on Layaway.."

"HIDAN, HE WON'T LET ME PUT THE M&M'S ON LAYAWAY!" Hidan glared at the clerk."So, you won't let skinny bitch put her fucking M&M's on Layaway.."He started, walking up to the counter. The clerk, being a new guy, stepped back."W-well they're only a dollar each sir.."

"IF SHE WANTS TO PUT THE FUCKING M&M'S ON LAYAWAY, LET HER PUT THE FUCKING M&M'S ON LAYAWAY YOU DUMBASS!" The clerk let out the highest pitch scream they have ever heard from a guy and fainted."..Shall we run away?"Bryanna asked."Fuck yes."Hidan replied, grabbing the girl's wrist and running off.

**8. Hide behind items. When someone walks by, whisper,"Pick me!".**

Remember how Crysta hid behind the cereal on the shelf? That's her reason why she did so. She was currently waiting for the perfect customer to scare. And she whispered, 'Yes!' to herself as a woman and her four-year-old son walked over."Mommy, can we get cereal?"The boy asked."Alright, go pick one out and then I'll pick one."The woman replied. Crysta grinned as the boy walked over to the cereal she was hiding behind."Psst! Little boy!"She whispered. He looked around, confused before walking over to her."Yes Mrs. Talking-Cereal-Box?"

"Pick me. PICK ME!"

"Okie-dokie!" He grabbed a box before walking over to his mother and the shopping cart."Momma, the cereal talks!" She looked at her son, confused. She then followed the boy to where Crysta was hiding. Once again, Crysta whispered,"PICK. ME." The woman screamed before grabbing her son and running away. As Crysta climbed off the shelf, she could hear the boy yell,"BYE TALKING CEREAL BOXES!" She snickered before grabbing a Snicker bar and shoving it in her pocket.

**9. Browse through items for a few minutes. When someone asks if you need any help, cry and ask,"Why won't you people just leave me alone..?".**

Keira and Deidara were currently in the jewelry isle. Keira demanded he carry her there so he listened. After a few minutes, a clerk noticed the couple and walked over."Hi, do you two need any help with finding something?"She asked. Keira dropped the bracelet that she was previously holding and pretended to cry in Deidara's shoulder."Why..won't these people..leave me alone..?"She said between very realistic sobs. Deidara patted her head and glared at the girl in front of them."You damn store clerks have bothered Keira all day and _you_ finally upset her, yeah!"Deidara demanded."B-but.."

"No. Just leave us, hm." The confused store clerk, who kinda felt bad, left the couple. When they were sure she was out of sight, Keira lifted her head and laughed."Were you really crying, yeah?"

"A little. I had to make it realistic." He chuckled before they high-fived. They then heard a loud whistle. Knowing it was Crysta, they went to the front of the store where Crysta was whistling from and saw the other psychotics and everyone else."Took you long enough!"Keira said, jumping off of Deidara's back."Wait..none of you are arrested or at the Asylum?"Dawn asked."Nope(hm)!"They said in unison."What were you doing this whole time?"Autumn asked. Bryanna handed her one of the many copies of her list. Autumn read the list before looking at her boyfriend."Kisa-san, let's do the 'Things To Do In Walmart' list too!"She said, handing him the paper. He read through it before staring at the blue-haired girl."You just love to wreak havoc, don't you?"

"Of course! That's my best talent!" Bryanna showed the rest of the group the list."So can we Leader-sama?"Alexa asked. Said leader sighed."I suppose so. But don't end up in the Asylum again." Crysta gave Konan a list."Just in case you and Leader wanna join."She said. Dawn told everyone to choose a partner. Pein stayed with Konan, Bryanna was with Zetsu, Aeryonna was with Itachi, and the other girls went with their boyfriend. Mimi decided to actually shop instead of do the list. Crysta called her a fun-sucker before running off with Kakuzu.

**10. Leave Cheerios all over the floor in the isles.**

Bryanna and Zetsu ran to the cereal and each grabbed a box of Cheerios. Then, they ran into the isle filled with pet's items and scattered them all over."**You're insane. **But it is kinda fun."Zetsu said. Bryanna smiled before hiding in another isle. She told Zetsu to hide as well. He hid in the gardening section, disguising himself as one of the plants. Then they watched as a girl walked in the isle, too busy texting to notice the Cheerios. Every step she took, a loud crunch came after it. She had no idea what it was, causing her to scream and run away. The two laughed."**This **_**could**_** be fun I guess.**"Zetsu's black half said."That's the spirit! Now..take the Cheerios, phase into the ceiling and drop them on people, _that_ will be funny." He took the Cheerios, phased into the wall, then reappeared on the ceiling."Holy shit this is high.."Zetsu's white half said. Then, two boys stood under where he was. Like Bryanna suggested, he began dropping Cheerios on them."WHAT THE HELL? !"They yelled, unaware of the plantman on the ceiling. After they had more Cheerios dropped on them, they finally looked up and screamed, running away as well. He rephased onto the ground and laughed at the fleeing boys. He glanced at Bryanna, who was laughing as well, and a light pink blush was visible on the white half of his face.

**11. Leave a trail of Orange Juice leading to the bathrooms. Tell the nearest employee.**

Hidan lead Dawn to the grocery section and handed her a quart of orange juice. She pulled the lid off and dumped it as she ran in the direction of the bathroom. It was finally empty after she ran into one of the stalls. Hidan then ran over to one of the employees."Someone pissed on the floor on their way to the fucking bathroom!"He said, pointing to the trail of 'suspicious liquid'. The employee ran to the speaker and said,"Clean up at restrooms! Trail of..wiz..on the floor!" Laughter could be heard throughout the store. Not from the regular customers. From our favorite psychos. Dawn walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. Several security guards ran over to her."Miss..is that _your_..wiz..?" She pretended to be offended."How DARE you!"

"Uh..oh! W-were sorry.." She glared at the guard before walking off with Hidan."Fucking with Walmart people is fun."Said Jashinist whispered."I know. We should do this more often."

"Or until we finally get fucking banned."

"Yeah."

**12. Take something from someone's cart, demanding it's yours.**

Crysta and Kakuzu ran into a random place in the store before spotting a woman who had a cart filled with a lot of shit. Crysta walked over and snatched a ham from the woman's cart. She noticed Crysta's actions and turned to her."This is mine."Crysta insisted."I believe that's _mine_."She said."No it's not."Crysta replied."Yes it is, you just took it from my cart."

"Well..it's in my possession now so it must be mine."

"That does not belong to you!"

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"Why you little-"

_WHAM!_

"Did you just knock her out with the ham?"Kakuzu asked, walking over to her.."Yes, yes I did." He sighed at his girlfriend's psychotic actions."You're insane."

"You love it."

"That's somewhat true." She giggled before throwing the ham accross the isle and kissing her boyfriend. The two began a full make out session.

**13. Put panties, or boxers, on your head and walk around casually.**

Megan and Tobi skipped into the clothing section."What's on the list Megan-chan?"Tobi asked."Ooh! Let's try number 13!"Megan exclaimed, showing Tobi said number on the list. Tobi nodded and grabbed a pair of pink panties with red hearts before placing it on his head. Megan grabbed a pair similar to what Tobi just grabbed, only the underwear itself was red and the hearts were purple. The two entwined their hands together and began to walk around. Every person they passed stared at them weirdly. They were finally stopped by a clerk."Um..you two _do_ realize that underwear is on your heads..right?"The confused man asked. They looked at him oddly."What the frack are you talking about?"Megan asked. He pointed to the panties on their heads."Oh these! Well this is the newest fashion!"

"Well..unless you purchase them, I'm afraid you'll have to take them off." He motioned towards Megan, causing her scream and yell."HOLY SHIZZNIT, I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! SAVE MEEE!"She yelled, running behind Tobi. The clerk called security and they tried to knock out the yelling girl, but hit Tobi instead."Uh..I'M CALM NOW!"Megan yelled, pulling the panties off their heads. The workers looked at them oddly before walking away. She then shook Tobi."Tobi! Tobi, get up!" A few minutes later, the lollipop-masked Uchiha sat up, clutching his head."Megan..?"Came an all too familiar voice. She hugged him."Thank the lord you're back Madara! What do you remember?"

"Crysta knocking me out..and waking up here."

"I'll explain in a minute. Just don't hurt-"

"Calm down, I'll figure out how to forgive Crysta. Besides, it was my fault for ruining her ipod."

"Thank you Madara." He chuckled before lifting his mask and rubbing his nose on hers."What was that called again?"He asked."An Eskimo Kiss."She replied with a giggle.

**14. Switch the Men and Women's signs for the bathroom doors.**

"Let's try number 14."Kisame said, leading Autumn to the restrooms."Let me see what it is."Autumn asked. He showed her the list and she grinned."_Deffinately_ number 14."She said. Autumn looked around, trying to find someone about to use the bathroom. Then, she spotted two girls, who looked like sluts in her opinion, walking over to the restrooms."Switch the signs, someone's coming!" He nodded and quickly switched the signs before the girls walked by, looking at Kisame strangely. When they walked in, the couple hid in a nearby isle. Autumn began to countdown."Three..two..one." After finishing, the girls and a man ran out of the bathroom screaming. Both broke into a fit of laughter. Then, something similar happened, only it was a dude walking in the girl's bathroom."It's fun messing with people!"Autumn yelled."Hey, how come no one's kicked us out yet?"Kisame asked. Autumn shrugged."Be right back, gotta wiz." Autumn accidentally walked into the boy's room."Other one Autumn!"Kisame called. She walked out and went into the girl's room saying,"I knew that!" He chuckled at her mistake.

**15. Throw Skittles at people yelling,"TASTE THE RAINBOW!"**

Alexa lead Sasori to the candy section."So what are we doing?"Sasori asked."Number 15."Alexa replied, showing the puppet the list."Okay then.."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"If you say so.." She handed him a package of Skittles before hiding in an isle near a boy and a girl. Sasori followed her. They ripped open the wrappers."Ready?"Alexa asked."I suppose.."Sasori replied."One..two..three!" They jumped out at the supposed-couple, causing them to jump."TASTE THE RAINBOW!"They yelled in unison before throwing handfuls of Skittles at them. They screamed and ran off."Let's follow 'em!"Alexa said, starting to run after them. She was stopped when Sasori grabbed her wrist."What's wrong Danna?" His eyes slightly widened at what she just called him. He pulled her onto him, causing her to blush."S-Sasori..?" Her blush deepened when Sasori slammed his lips on hers."Can..a puppet have feelings? If they can..I must really like you."Sasori said after pulling away. Alexa blinked before something in her head clicked, telling her what just happened."Puppets.._can_ have feelings.."She replied, kissing him back. The two were unaware that Keira had just snapped pictures of them on her phone. Afterwards, she left the couple and read through the list, finding one she thinks would be fun.

**16. Walk into the changing rooms. Then, come out a few minutes later with chocolate smeared on your hands. Tell an employee, preferably a new guy, there's no TP in the stall while showing them the chocolate.**

"That's kinda gross, but it could be worth it, hm."Deidara said, tossing Keira a Hershey bar. She ripped it open and broke it in half."You're doing it too."She said, handing a half to the blonde."Do I have to, un?"He whined."Yes, yes you do."

"Fine, hm.." They traveled through the store until they found the changing rooms. Each one walked into a stall and began smearing the candy on their hands. A few minutes later, they walked out, in search of an employee. They walked up to a boy around seventeen."Hey um..there's no toilet paper in there.."Keira said, pointing to the changing rooms. He looked at their hands and gasped in disgust. He quickly ran off. Either freaked out or in search of another employee. They licked the chocolate off their hands before laughing."I think that one's my favorite, yeah!"Deidara said. Keira nodded in agreement."Hey, is there anymore of that chocolate bar?"

"I think we left it in the changing rooms, hm." They returned to the changing rooms and found the remaining piece of the candy bar. They split it and finished it. The two were about to leave when they heard something in the stall next to the one they were currently in. They stood on the little bench and looked over the side to see Leader-sama and Konan in full make-out-mode. Deidara covered Keira's eyes and picked her up bridal style before running out of the changing rooms."Can I have my sight back now?"Keira asked. Deidara sat her down and removed his hand from her eyes."Dei.."

"Yeah, hm?"

"..Your hand-mouth licked my forehead.."

"Oh..sorry Keira, yeah.."

"It's alright..I just need a damn paper towel or something.." He chuckled before leading her into an isle with paper towels and other shit like that. She ripped one open and tore one off to use to wipe off her forehead.

**17. Either sing or play 'Sexy and I Know It' while walking around the store.**

Aeryonna and Itachi made their way over to the music section."What's the song called?"Itachi asked."Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO."Aeryonna replied, pulling out a little stereo."Hn." He found the CD and placed it in the stereo. Aeryonna hit play and the two began walking accross the store, acting like the music wasn't even there. Several people moved their heads to the beat. Others covered their ears in annoyance. Then, Aeryonna got an idea. She whispered said idea to Itachi and he stared at her."Only until the song's over?"She pleaded."Hn." Since Aeryonna somewhat understood the language of 'hn', she understood it was a yes. What was her plan? You're about to find out. As the two continued to walk, Itachi pulled off his shirt when the lyrics '_I'm sexy and I know it_' played. Almost thirty seconds later, girls who just blocked their ears, dropped their hands and stared and the Uchiha. Aeryonna almost looked jealous! When the song ended, he put his shirt back on. Then, a girl with long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked over."Hey..you wanna..hang out?"She asked, trying to show off her clevage."No."He replied in monotone."Aw, come on, we'll have some fun." Aeryonna looked even more jealous."My.._brother_..is gay."Aeryonna said, causing the girl to stare at the Uchiha before running off."Why did you say that?"Itachi asked."I just saved you from some girl looking for a '_good time_'."Aeryonna replied. Itachi then grabbed her wrists."I-Itachi..? I-I didn't mean it.."Aeryonna stuttered, slightly frightened. Instead of activating Sharingan like Aeryonna expected him to do, he gave her a passionate kiss. She blushed bright red."W-what was..that for..?"

"Just to prove I'm not gay." Aeryonna blinked."Plus..I really like you.." Her heart skipped a beat at his words."I've..liked you for a while too.."She said, kissing the Uchiha.

**18. Speak only in 'hn'.**

The two kissed for a few minutes before an employee got their attention, causing them to seperate."Um..could you two not..kiss..in the middle of the store?"The man asked as polite as possible. Before they replied, Aeryonna glanced at the list in her hand and replied,"Hn." The man looked confused."E-excuse me?"

"Hn."She repeated. Aeryonna got Itachi's attention and showed him number 18 on the list."Do you..understand what she's saying sir?"

"Hn."Itachi replied. The employee stared at the two."Um..yeah..so could you..kiss somewhere else..?"

"Hn."They replied in unison. He continued to stare before slowly backing away and running off. Aeryonna laughed while Itachi slightly smirked."I see you understand tha famous language of hn."The Uchiha said. Aeryonna replied with a 'hn'. Then, a tall security guard appeared and grabbed the two by their arms."What the hell!"Aeryonna yelled as he dragged the two outside. There, they saw all the others."You're all officially _banned_ from this Walmart!"A woman yelled. When they went back inside the building, Crysta cheered,"FINALLY!" Then, Mimi walked over."You guys done? It's already six o'clock."She said."Really?"Bryanna asked. Her cousin nodded."Holy shazznat.." The group got in the car and began the drive back home."So..did anything interesting happen ?"Crysta asked, breaking the silence that came over them."Dei and I are together now."Keira said, nuzzling said blonde's shoulder."Awww!"The girls said in unison."Alright, admit if you're in a new relationship, I can _smell_ more love in the air!"Megan said."You might be smelling either another new couple..or a make out session that just happened."Crysta said, referring to her and a certain Akatsuki member. Megan looked at her, then Kakuzu, then back at Crysta. Keira then pulled out her phone and sent the picture of Sasori and Alexa to everyone. Except for Alexa."Here's another new couple."Dawn said, showing said couple the picture."WHO TOOK THAT!"Alexa yelled."I got the picture from Keira." Both Alexa and Sasori glared at Keira. When the group arrived back at the house, Crysta quickly said,"During the drive, a gay baby was born."

"DAMN IT! We need to stop letting awkward silences come over us! THE WORLD HAS ENOUGH JBS!"Autumn yelled at..the sky."Fish Boy, control your bitch."Hidan said. Kisame glared at the Jashinist. Crysta then thwacked Hidan's head."That's mean Nii-san!" Hidan glared at the girl. She stuck her tongue out at him.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Bryanna's POV

I was the first to fall asleep. But I was awakened soon after when someone said my name and poked my shoulder slightly."Go away.."I mumbled. Since my friends know not to awaken me, or my sister, when we're asleep, I assumed it was an Akatsuki member. Then, a weird thing happened, causing my eyes to shoot open. What happened? Well, I was kissed. I looked up and saw only Zetsu. I did the only thing I could. Scream. And someone busted the door open yelling,"FREEZE MUTHAFUCKERS, THIS IS THE FBI!" I immediately recognized Crysta's yell."Alright, what the fuck happened? ! Who's getting sacrificed to Jashin tonight!"My sister continued."It's just skinny bitch and the plantman."Hidan said, almost sounding disappointed."Zetsu..my sister better be fully clothed when I come over there.."Crysta growled. She walked over and yanked the blanket off of me."..Yeah, the plantman'll live..but why did she scream?"

"Calm down! **It was only a kiss.**"Zetsu said. My sister stared at me."Is he telling the truth?"

"Uh..y-yeah.."I stuttered. She sighed in relief."Why'd you kiss her?"Megan asked."We like her. **Obviously.**" Holy shit.. He _likes _me?"You..like me?"I asked. He nodded. I fainted.

* * *

><p>HOORAY, THE LOVE HAS FINALLY BLOOMED! XD That..was a <em>long <em>chapter. Well..reviews are loved!


	24. Things To Do In Walmart PART 2!

Disclaimer:I _STILL _DON'T OWN NARUTO OR WALMART!

* * *

><p>~THE NEXT MORNING~<p>

Crysta's POV

Things are normal again. Why? I was the first to wake up this morning! And the first thing I did was go over to Bryanna's room. When I walked in, both Bryanna and Zetsu were still asleep.'_If so much as one clothing of hers is missing, he's dead.._'I thought, walking over. I lifted the blanket.'_The plant lives another day.._' Before I left, I grabbed Bryanna's unfinished 'Things To Do At Walmart' list. I'm gonna finish it, and we're gonna find another Walmart! So I left my sister and her plant and went downstairs to finish this little list.

~ABOUT AN HOUR LATER~

As I finished the list, I watched as Autumn slid down the railing, expecting her to fall. She landed on her feet."HOW'D YOU DO THAT!"I yelled, kinda jealous."Lots of practice!"Autumn replied."So what's the list?"Alexa asked, following Autumn down the steps."I finished the Things To Do At Walmart list."

"But we got banned from Walmart yesterday."

"So? We can go to _another_ Walmart.."

"Something about Walmart? We got banned yesterday."Autumn said, sitting on the couch."I finished the list."

"Lemme see it." I handed her the list, knowing she'll want to go back to Walmart."WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO WALMART!" See?"Didn't we get banned yesterday?"Dawn called from the kitchen."We're going to a _different_ one!"I yelled back."Sweet!"

"MIMI!"I yelled up the steps."YEAH?"She called back."WE'RE GOING TO WALMART AGAIN, 'KAY?"

"WHATEVER!"

"WE'RE GOIN' BACK TO FUCKIN' WALMART?"Hidan called."YEAH! WELL..ONE WE'RE _NOT_ BANNED FROM!"

"AWESOME!"

~HALF AN HOUR LATER~

Yeah, it took us half an hour to find another Walmart. Hopefully they don't know about us."Wait..if you had my list..YOU WENT IN MY ROOM!"Bryanna yelled."Uh.. Yo no hablo Ingles."I said, trying to avoid trouble. Yeah, I know _some_ Spanish. Not a lot though."..WHAT?"

"Yo no hablo Ingles!"

"SPEAK JASHIN-DAMN ENGLISH!"Hidan yelled."Sorry.."

"..Anyways..let's finish this DAMN list!"Bryanna exclaimed.

Third Person POV

**19. Walk up to an employee, preferably male, and yell "I NEED MAH TAMPONS!" while squeezing your legs together. **

The psychos seperated in teams like they did yesterday. And Crysta decided to try number 19."Why are we doing this again?"Kakuzu asked."Because it's fun to screw with people!"Crysta replied. The two wandered around is search of an employee. A few minutes later, the two found a two employees having a conversation. Both were men. Crysta walked over to the poor employees."Excuse me?"Crysta asked as sweet as possible. Well..as sweet as possible it is for _her_."Yes? How may we help you today?"The first one replied. Crysta squeezed her legs together."I NEED MAH TAMPONS!" From the other isle, Kakuzu was trying to contain his laughter. And was starting to fail. Back with the employees and Crysta, the two men stared at her, mouth agape."W-what?"The second one asked."I SAID, I NEED. SOME FUCKING. TAMPONS!"

"Uh.."

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND LET ME BLEED ALL OVER THE FLOOR OR GET ME A TAMPON? !" One of them ran to the intercom speaker and said,"Isle 19, girl needs tampon! Isle 19, girl needs tampon!" She ran over, took the intercom, and yelled,"JUST GET ME A DAMN TAMPON!" A few minutes later, a lady ran over and gave the psychotic a tampon."Thank you very much!"Crysta said, walking in a changing room. Their eyes widened. Crysta threw the tampon into another stall and walked out a few minutes later, acting like she put the tampon in."MY BUSINESS is done." Everyone stared at her as she walked away with Kakuzu."That was amusing."

**20. Play with the intercom!**

Keira and Deidara wandered around, searching for an intercom."So what's it look like, hm?"Deidara asked. Keira spotted an intercom and ran over to it."This."She said, pointing to it. She pulled the phone off the reciever."What should I say?" Deidara shrugged."Well..what would really annoy someone, yeah?"

"I know." Keira then turned on the intercom and began screaming, causing Deidara to block his ears. When she stopped, he asked,"What was that, yeah!"

"I didn't know what to say. So I screamed."

"..I think we should run, hm."

"Hell yeah.." The began running as security guards chased after them. After ten minutes, they finally outran them. And when they hid, they happened to be at another intercom phone."Okay..if we scream, we'll give our hiding spot away.."

"Then what do we say, hm?" Keira took the phone of the reciever and turned it on. Since they happen to be near the music section, she brought over a stereo, wrapped the phone cord around it so it would stay in place, and put a 'Sexy and I Know It' CD in the stereo. She hit play then grabbed Deidara's wrist and ran off.

**21. Run around squeaking dog toys or bike horns. **

Dawn and Hidan had walked into the pet section."Grab some squeaky toys, I'm gonna get a bike horn."Dawn said. He nodded and Dawn ran over to the bike display. Right next to them were racks with bike horns. She opened two and ran back over to the pet section to meet up with Hidan."You find some sqeaky toys?" He nodded."Good. NOW RUN!" The two ran accross the isle, sqeaking the dog toys and bike horns. Whenever they ran past someone, they would sqeak it in their faces. Finally, someone called security."CATCH US IF YOU CAN BITCHES!"The two yelled in unison. Then, as the guards began to catch up with them, they threw one of the two items at them, causing them to trip."HAH! TAKE THAT FUCKERS!"Hidan yelled. As they continued to run, they high fived. They finally took a break after eight more minutes of running."They still following us?"Dawn asked. Hidan looked around the isles."No."

"Good. Now let's go to another part of the store and keep running around." He nodded and the two went to the other side of the store to continue.

**22. Ride around on one of the display bikes. Claim you're 'taking it for a test drive'.**

"I'm trying number 22."Autumn said as her and Kisame walked by the bikes. She showed him the list."..Just don't kill yourself."

"Dude, I've been riding bikes and performing tricks on 'em since I was like..five." She pulled a bike off the top rack. She got on and began speeding down the isle."WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !"A security guard yelled."TAKING THIS OUT FOR A TEST DRIVE!"Autumn yelled back, pulling a wheelie. Wanting to show off, she continued to ride it while she was still performing a wheelie. But it lasted only about three minutes since she almost lost her balance and had to go back to riding on both wheels. Soon after, she hit the brakes, leaving a skid mark at least seven feet long."YEAH BUDDY, THAT WAS AWESOME!"A boy around sixteen yelled."Thanks!"Autumn called back, jumping off the bike. The boy ran over to her."Autumn?" Her eyes widened."Jake?" The two stare at each other for a few seconds before hugging."You dumbass, where have you been!"Autumn said, releasing the blue-haired boy. Yep, he also loved to dye his hair blue."Well, ya know..I kinda moved here in the seventh grade."

"Right.." To make this moment awkward, the universe decided to make a certain shark walk over to the two."Who are you?"Jake asked."I was about to ask the same thing."Kisame said. Autumn saw the evil aura forming around the two and stood between them."FIGHT, AND I MURDER YOUR ASSES!"She yelled, causing them to back up."Okay..Kisa-kun, this my _friend_ Jake. We haven't seen each other since he moved away. Jake, this is Kisame a.k.a. Kisa-kun. He's an Akatsuki member who got transported to our world, and he's also my boyfriend." Autumn sighed as the two continued to glare at each other.

**23. Ask employees, preferably new, for things that don't exist. Example:"Do you have any shnerples in stock?" If they say they don't have any, freak out.**

Tobi and Megan happily walked up to an employee they know is new. How do they know? Well they just watched him recieve a lecture from the manager. He included the words 'Since you're the new guy..' letting the couple know the boy just applied for a job."HI!"Megan said happily."Um..hi, is there something you need?"The boy asked."Yes, we would like to know if any shnerples are in stock."

"..What?"

"Megan-chan and Tobi want to buy some shnerples! Where do we find some?"Tobi chirped."Uh..we don't..have..any?"

"WHAT? !" He flinched at their outburst."WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SHNERPLES? !"

"NO SHNERPLES? !" Crysta and Kakuzu had been walking by and Crysta decided to help the hyper couple perform number 23 on the list."THEY DON'T HAVE ANY SHNERPLES CRYSTA-CHAN!"Tobi yelled, falling to his knees. Crysta ran over and grabbed the boy's shoulders."WHERE. ARE. THE. SHNERPLES!"

"I-I don't know!" Crysta released his shoulders and fell backwards dramatically. Just before she hit the floor, Kakuzu grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. As they began walking away again, Crysta yelled,"I'M GOING TO K-MART INSTEAD!"

"AND WE'RE GOING WITH HER!"Megan yelled."Come on Tobi.." The other two walked away, leaving the confused and scared employee.

**24. Make a fort of pillows in the middle of the isle. If anyone tries to make you leave, use your fingers to form a cross while yelling,"BE GONE!"**

Alexa began dancing on one of the beds. Why? Well, the 'Sexy and I Know It' CD was still blasting in the intercom."I'M SEXY AND I KNOW!"She yelled."Alexa..people are staring."Sasori said."I know that's the point! HE'S SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"She replied, pointing to him when she sang the lyrics."WE'RE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!"

"Alexa.."

"Yes?"

"Please knock it off, this is embarassing."

"Okay Danna!" He sighed."Are we going to do this list or not?"

"Ooohh yeeaahh.." She unfolded the list and read through them."NUMBER 24 IT IS!" She gathered all the pillows and began building the fort. Sasori read said number and watched as the girl jumped in the fort. She then pointed to a spot next to her."Sit." Sasori sighed before sitting next to the girl. She hugged the puppet."You love the insanity that goes on!"

"I don't think I can agree with you." She pouted."Meanie." Alexa grabbed an extra pillow and used it to block off the opening."Two people..in a small space..waiting for someone to tell them to get the hell out.."Alexa whispered."The hell?"Sasori asked. Alexa shrugged."Someone's coming!"

"How do you know?"

"I can see their shadow. Now lets kiss so it'll be awkward when they take the pillow fort apart!"

"Wha-" He was cut off when Alexa began to kiss him. And just like Alexa predicted, the employee looked shocked when they lifted the pillows. She pulled away and yelled,"BE GONE!" while shaping her fingers like a cross."Uh..you two can't stay here.."

"BE GONE DEVIL!" The employee had one scary glare. Causing Alexa to run with Sasori following. And as they ran, Alexa sang,"WE'RE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!"

**25. When two or more people are walking ahead of you, run through them yelling,"RED ROVER!".**

Aeryonna and her weasel have been walking around looking for a row of people. No luck so far."I'm sexy and I know it."Aeryonna sang, starting to get bored."I'm sexy and I know it." The second verse wasn't sung by Aeryonna. It was sung by none other than..Itachi Uchiha! Yep, even S-Ranked criminals get songs stuck in their heads!"Wow Itachi..you're a good singer.."

"Thank you. You sing good as well."

"I'm sexy and I know it!" The third time, they sung it together."We sound even better when we sing together." Aeryonna smiled. Then, after a few more minutes of walking, they noticed a boy and a girl walking ahead of them, hands entwined. Aeryonna's smile turned into an evil grin as she ran through them, seperating their hands."RED ROVER!" The two screamed before running off. Aeryonna laughed at how the boy had a feminine scream."You just did number 25 right?"Itachi asked. Aeryonna nodded."Well that means we finished the list."

"..That SUCKS."

"Come one. Let's go find the others before we get kicked out." Then, Sexy and I Know It stopped playing."Aww man.." Soon after, it was replaced with an announcement."ATTENTION! WOULD MY BAND O' BETCHES PLEASE REPORT TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE STORE? THANK YA'!" And that was none other than the most psychotic out of the group. So the two walked to the entrance and saw the rest of the group."Your 'Band o' betches'?"Aeryonna asked."YEP!"Crysta yelled. Half of the group sighed."Let's just go home before we get kicked out or banned."Bryanna said."Autumn, where's your friend Jake?"Crysta asked as they all exited the store."How do you know I met up with him again?"Autumn asked."I was an isle away when it happened."

"Oh..well after telling me that he lived nearby Mimi's house, Kisa and I came to the entrance due to your little announcement." Crysta looked at Kisame."If he tries to take Autumn, I will kick his ass then sacrifice him to Jashin."She said. Kisame chuckled and ruffled her hair."Sometimes your insanity can be helpful."

~A LITTLE WHILE LATER~

Crysta's POV

We all sat boredly in the living room, flicking through the channels on the T.V."Jaws is on."Autumn said."Turn it on, there's nothing else to watch."I said. She turned on the movie. It was half over. After it finished, I sat up and said,"I saw a vision. Of the future!"

"Oh really?"Dawn asked sarcastically."Yep."

"What did you see?"

"What Kisame's and Autumn's kids are gonna look like." I had several books thrown at my head after that. And when I retreated, I ended up in Mimi's computer room. So I decided to go on Youtube and listen to Vocaloid. And I was near crying. Why? The song 'Servant of Evil' is fracken sad!"Is my crazy little bitch crying?"Hidan asked, walking over."It's nothing..just something that's kinda sad.."

"Lemme see." I showed him the video."I don't get it."He said when it ended."'Cuz you're a retard and don't know Vocaloid.." He flicked my arm."I ain't fucking retarded." I punched his arm."Yeah.." He punched my arm back. Resulting in us play-fighting again. And I don't know what it was since I wasn't paying attention, but there were several crashes. After being forced apart a few minutes later, I inspected the damage done. A vase smashed, two chairs flipped over, and I had several bruises."Maybe the two are too rough to play-fight.."Alexa said. I glared at her.

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

_Crysta's Dream_

_I sat boredly on my throne. I sighed as I lifted my silver dress and walked down the steps. As I entered the hall, I looked at the many pictures of my brother and I. Both of us were so different from each other. Both our hair and eye color were nowhere near similar. I had both brown hair and eyes, while he had silver hair and violet eyes. Yet our parents and everyone else call us 'twins'. And while I'm princess, my brother was made a servant, due to our parents choices. After a few more minutes of walking, I heard footsteps following. I turned and saw my brother."Where are you off to now?"He asked."I'm off to the city, in hopes of finding the man I met at the market a few days ago."I replied as he followed."Why didn't you call for me?"_

_"Because I wanted to go alone for once. I always have a servant right behind me."_

_"Well instead of going as a servant, can I go as your brother?" I giggled."Of course Hidan." We travelled to a market where I met..someone. I continued to look through the crowds until spotting him. He had long brown hair and green eyes. Yes, I was positive that was him. As I ran over to meet him, I stopped dead in my tracks as a girl with long orange hair and dark brown eyes ran to him before me and hugged his arm. I grabbed Hidan's wrist and pulled him back to the palace. As I returned to my room, I threw the nearest thing at the wall."Make sure the orange country is badly stirred.."I said in a quiet tone. Soon afterwards, I was at my window, watching the girl's country slowly fell apart. Then, Hidan ran into my room."Crysta..the townspeople have come to overthrow us.." I gasped."This is all my fault.." He left the room before returning with a dark grey, hooded cloak, slightly torn black pants and, a white shirt."Put these on.." I listened. He placed on the gown I was previously wearing before doing a hand sign. After the smoke cleared, he looked exactly like me."Now escape immediately."He said, leaving. I tried to chase him, but I tripped. When I stood up, I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like him. My eyes widened as I realized that he had used a jutsu in order to look like me and take my place for punishment. I placed up the hood before running outside, passed a large crowd. Hidan's neck was placed between two wooden boards on a large platform. He saw me and smiled. The clock struck three and I immediately looked away when the man from earlier, Kakuzu, released the rope, causing the blade to fall._

I woke up on the floor."Woah..fucked up dream.."I said, sitting up. And when I did, I noticed that I was the only one in the room. Meaning I overslept again. I went into the hall and slid down the railing..only to fall on my face again."You _really_ need to work on your landing."Dawn said."Yeah, yeah.. Hey, did anyone else have a weird dream?"I asked, getting up. Everyone shook their head."Why, did you?"Kisame asked."Yeah.." I grabbed my laptop, which was on the table, and looked up the video for Servant of Evil."Watch this." Everyone who hasn't seen the video before watched it. Meaning only the Akatsuki watched."You're dream had something to do with Servant of Evil?"Aeryonna asked."Yeah..I was the princess, Hidan was my brother, the servant, Dawn was the girl the servant fell in love with, and Kakuzu was the man the princess held a love for."I explained."So wait..if Dawn was the girl the servant loved, and Kakuzu was the man the princess loved, doesn't that mean that in your dream the two were in love with _each other_?"Alexa asked."..Y-yeah.." Kakuzu, Hidan, and Dawn all had strange looks."B-but! It was only a dream!" I sighed as the group, minus the confused three, began to laugh.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

Everyone forgot about the dream's events soon and we are now currently sitting in the living room. We aren't bored. Leader-sama called us in here, saying he had something important we needed to discuss."So what's so important?"Megan asked. Before Leader answered, I noticed that the Akatsuki looked somewhat upset. Not good."Well..a few days ago, Konan and I discovered a jutsu that'll allow us to return to our world. And we'll be returning to our world tomorrow." Nothing was said for a few minutes. Megan ran upstairs, tears running down her face."You do realize you probably just gave her a heart attack, right?"Aeryonna asked, getting up and walking upstairs. Everyone else, including me, had hid in their rooms with their beloved Akatsuki member, who was trying to keep them comforted. I currently sat in Kakuzu's lap, crying slightly in his shoulder. I hated crying. It gave me massive headaches."You know we don't belong in your world. And you knew we would be leaving."He said."I k-know but..I just d-don't what you t-to leave!"I stuttered. I could be covered in wounds and deal with it. It's the emotional pain that I can't bear.

* * *

><p>Well my readers..<em>Akatsukittens <em>is coming to an end. It's been an epic 24 chapters and I've had some epic reviewers. Next chapter will be the last so pwease review if you haven't yet!


	25. The End

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki!

Well..just read on and an important question will be at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Crysta's POV<p>

I had fallen asleep earlier. And waking up at like three o'clock at night wasn't the best thing that ever happened to me."You awake?" I felt all that emotional pain come crashing back at me as I recognized the owner of that voice."..Y-yes.."I replied, placing a hand on my pounding head."If I could, I would bring you with us.."

"T-then why don't you!" He sighed."I'm..sorry." I felt like crying again. But I just couldn't."Try and go back to sleep."

"N-no! I'm spending all t-the time I have left with you K-Kuzu!" I accidentally released a yawn."We're not leaving immediately, Leader-sama is giving us about another an hour to stay."

"..Fine..b-but as soon as you wake up, you b-better wake me up!" He chuckled. It didn't take too long for me to fall back asleep.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I felt someone shake my shoulder slightly."Crysta.." I ignored them and continued to bury myself in whatever I was clutching."Crysta." I continued to ignore them."Crysta, wake up." Then, after a few more seconds, my still half-asleep mind woke up and told me 'You dumbass, it's Kakuzu!'. All the past events had returned. I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked up at the face I would soon never see again. I was still clutching to Kakuzu."I..wanna give you something.."I said."What?" I took off the necklace I've been wearing for the past year. It was pure gold and had a heart shaped locket."Here..promise you'll wear it and _never _take it off.." He took the necklace and put it on."I promise to _never_ take it off." I nodded and stood up."Today, I'm gonna make everyone breakfast."I said. We walked downstairs and saw the others. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mimi."You okay?"She asked as I gathered some stuff to make breakfast."Y-yeah.." She nodded slightly. After finishing breakfast, Mimi told everyone to get to the table. Well..what she _really_ said was,"Get your asses to the table and be grateful my extremely upset cousin made you's breakfast. You ain't grateful, you get your ass kicked." Yeah, I love my protective cousin!"Crysta made breakfast? Holy shizznit.."I heard Bryanna say. I rarely make breakfast. It only happens on days like..today.. I gave everyone their breakfast. No, I didn't make myself any. I just..don't do that."Damn..psycho can cook!" If you don't know who that was, congratulations! You're officially more retarded than Tobi! I shrugged as I bit my muffin."Why didn't you cook for us the whole fucking time we were here!"Hidan demanded. Mimi punched his head."THE HELL? !"

"Crysta only cooks for people who are about to leave for a long time, and possibly never see her again."Dawn said as she finished. At least _she_ knows me."Yeah, the day our family was leaving for a vacation, she cooked everyone breakfast."Bryanna said."S-so..when are you guys..leaving..?"Megan asked."Within an hour."Konan replied, looking a bit sad as well. We all nodded. Keira nuzzled Deidara's shoulder."I'm gonna miss your sexy-bomber-ness Dei!" He hugged her."Crysta's quiet this morning."Itachi said as Aeryonna hugged him. I shrugged again as I gathered the dishes to put in the sink."The world's ending if Crysta is quiet.."I heard Kisame say. I laughed."After Kakuzu, I think I'm gonna miss you most Kisame!"I said, walking back in the room."Kisa-kun, you fixed her!"Autumn said. I glomped my non-biological Nii-san."I'm gonna miss you third most Nii-san!" He ruffled my hair."I'm gonna miss you too psycho bitch. Spread the word of Jashin-sama for me, 'kay?"

"Of course!" After finishing my 'Hidan Fangirl Glomp', I released him to allow his girlfriend say her goodbyes. I then went to my fourth favorite member."Deidara, remember to blow up shit for Keira and me, alright?" He chuckled and hugged back."I was going to anyways, yeah."

"Gimme back my Blonde Bomber!"Keira said. I released the terrorist and let Keira return to him. I stood up."Leader-sama, I know you're badass, but I demand a hug!" He stared at me for a few seconds. Possibly even a whole minute."Crysta.." I blinked."You could've just asked." I giggled before hugging the fearless leader."It's fun to get away with scolding a badass leader though! I'm gonna miss ya'!"

"Goodbye Crysta."

"Oh..and you're probably gonna recieve like, seven more hugs..so be prepared." He chuckled as I released him."Do we get a hug? **Or do you still hate us for kissing your sister?**" I giggled and hugged Zetsu."Nah, I forgive you! I'm gonna miss you too ya' crazy plant you!"

"I think we're gonna miss your insanity. **Yeah, it was actually kinda funny.** Bye Crysta. **See ya' brat.**" I'm _really_ gonna miss his multiple personalities! I released him and turned to Sasori, who just got released from Aeryonna and Alexa's killer hugs."Can the psycho get a hug from the puppet? Or is he too cool for that?" He chuckled."Fine, I suppose so brat." We bro-hugged. Yeah, it was a quick one. Now it's Konan's turn!"Konan, take care of the boys for us, 'kay?" She returned the hug."Of course. I think I'm gonna miss having other girls around."

"Bye Konan!" Itachi was busy with his girlfriend so..Kisame's turn!"You awesome shark ninja, I want a shark ninja hug!"I demanded. He chuckled and gave me the hug I requested. Well..demanded."You're insanity shall be missed."

"And don't worry, if _anyone_ goes _near_ Autumn, I'll kick their ass and make sure they understand to back off and she's taken by the best shark EVUR!"

"Thanks kid."

"No probs!" Kisame hugs are awesome. They're both lovable and epic at the same time! Tobi glomped _me_."TOBI'S GONNA MISS YOU CRYSTA-CHAN!"He yelled."Later kid."Madara whispered. I hugged the psychotic Uchiha back. And when no one was looking, he punched my arm."No more knocking me out."

"Heh heh..sorry about that.."I whispered back. And I saved best for last."Kuzu-kun I'm gonna miss yooouuu!"I said as I hugged him to death. He returned the hug."Me too Crysta." After a few minutes of hugging, we kissed. And as we did, I could feel sadness in his kiss. My hyper-self left and 'Upset Crysta' was back. We stopped and returned to the hug. I could feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks again.

Third Person POV

Konan was currently hugging Pein as the girls hugged or kissed their beloved members. Pein actually felt a _tiny_ bit of sadness as well. But he refused to show it. Megan was the one in the group who was having the hardest time to accept the fact that they were leaving. And Madara didn't care that everyone else was in the room, he wanted to spend his remaining time with Megan. He lifted his mask slightly and gave Megan a passionate kiss."I'm going to miss you Megan.."He whispered. Even though she was crying, she managed to return the kiss. Autumn, the one in the group who has _never_ showed sad emotions and the tomboy in the group, was also having a hard time accepting the fact. For the first time in her memory, she was actually crying. And this was the first time everyone in the room has seen her cry."Kisa-kun.."She whispered. The two were currently hugging. And Autumn looked like she would put up a fight if someone told her to release him."I'm sorry Autumn.."

"D-damn..you Leader-sama.." Pein understood why she said that and didn't take it as a complete insult. The only one in the group that showed the least emotion was Dawn. Her and Hidan were currently kissing. And even though she wasn't showing emotions, Hidan could tell what she was feeling. He was the only one who could. Some time passed and the Akatsuki members walked outside with their girls right behind them.

Crysta's POV

I had spent almost twenty minutes just hugging Kakuzu. I just couldn't _stand_ that he was leaving. When we got to the yard, I saw a big symbol. That's probably what's going to be sending them back."So..t-this is..g-goodbye..?"Keira asked. Deidara hugged her and nodded. I hugged Kakuzu for the last time."Kakuzu..I..l-love you.." He seemed shocked at what I said."I..love you too.." We kissed for a few minutes before Leader-sama called for him. He pulled away and walked into the symbol. He then grabbed the heart-shaped locket on the necklace I gave him and looked at me."Goodbye.." Leader-sama performed a few hand signs. They all disappeared. They all left our lives. No..they took half of it with them. I fell to my knees and literally broke down. Bryanna joined my side and cried as well. We both felt Mimi's loving embrace. I knew not even my family could fill this hole in my heart. Nothing could.

* * *

><p>Well my lovely readers..it's over. And I'll admit it, I almost cried while I wrote this. Well here's the question..*Takes a deep breath* Should I make a sequel? Leave your answer in your next, and last, review! I would now like to thank <em><strong>Yuti-chan, animefreak653, Darkness Angel 21, Ayukazi with Kitty, AnimeLuver216, 1zara-uchiha1, TheParadoxicalOtaku, pink hell, YoungNickizBaby, Emberscar, Deidara's Dragon, Tsukaki Kazeru, HyugaPanda, kittykat6625, and nikkali44 <strong>_for reviewing! SORREH IF I SPELT YOUR USERNAME WRONG OR IF YOU WEREN'T INCLUDED! XD Well..remember to include in your last review if you want me to make a sequel or not pwease. Until next time, bye!


End file.
